Pieces of My Heart
by Sweet Little Bullet
Summary: When Jasper left Texas five years ago, he left Alice broken and hurt. He also left behind a little some thing else. Now he's back, but how will he feel when he finds out all he has missed? All Human. Canon. somewhat OOC.
1. Home

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. _**

* * *

_**Friday**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

I was finally going home. The one place I knew I should be. The one place I belonged.

"Are you ready to go?" Maria asked from behind me as she laced her fingers around my shoulders. Her long black hair tickled my arms where it touched and I suddenly remembered that I had never liked long hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed as I looked in the hall mirror.

"Then let's go." My fiancé laughed as she picked up the handle of her suitcase and rolled it behind her out the front door of my apartment. She added begrudgingly, " Texas here we come."

_I'm coming home_ I thought before shutting the door behind me and locking it.

I settled into my seat on the airplane for the long ride back to Texas. Maria was busy chattering next to me on her cell phone, making arrangements here in New York I could only assume, so I let my mind wander as I stared out the window at the early morning light.

Fritch had been my home since I was born. Actually it had been the home of the Whitlock's since before the town was even founded. My great grandpa Orville Whitlock had been the first settler in the town, and he was the main reason we still resided there. I hadn't minded Fritch. I used to spend every summer with my best friend Bella and when Rosalie moved in, she joined us. It was a small town where everyone knew everyone else's names, and your parents knew everything you did. I had loved Fritch and everything about it. My older brother Gideon, hadn't.

I had just turned eighteen when he convinced me to move in with him in the big apple. I hadn't been too keen on the idea at all, but after my parents were sold on the idea, I knew I had no choice. So reluctantly I had packed my bags and left behind the people who mattered most to me. I had kept in contact with them for all of two weeks before my life got too busy, even for me. I had thought that pushing them out of my life would make it easier for me, the less I had to lose, the less it would hurt. They continued to try and stay in touch with me constantly, until finally the contact dwindled to nothing. I haven't heard from anyone, not even my family, in almost two years. I was going home now to announce my engagement to my family and to introduce them to Maria. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. Or Rosalie. I had missed them more than anything ever since I left, and only now did I feel the need to be with them again. There was also someone else on my mind. Someone I hadn't talked to since before I even left Fritch. Someone who had meant the world to me then. The same person who held my heart.

"Jasper?" Maria pulled me out of my reverie as she snapped her fingers in front of my face demandingly.

"Yes?"

"I said, Gideon left a message that said that his meeting is delayed and that he won't be able to make this flight."

"Oh. Alright."

"Are you nervous?" She purred in my ear and again her long hair tickled my arms as it brushed across it.

"No. Why would I be?" I tried to hide the edge to my voice but as I stared at the beautiful woman in front of me, I could only think of one person. The person I had left broken and torn back home. The person who would never forgive me. No matter how hard I pleaded.

"Your fiancé is meeting your family and you aren't nervous?" Maria laughed a nasally laugh and threw her head back. I squirmed my arm out of her grasp as her hair moved along the length of my arm.

"Flight attendants, prepare for take off." The pilots voice said over the speaker and I sighed in relief as I turned my attention back out of the window, to La Guardia airport. I felt the butterflies in my stomach kick up a notch and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I couldn't wait to get back, of course I loved New York but the places and the faces were getting old. I needed something familiar, something I had been waiting to see, something I knew I could only get in one place.

"So what colors do you want the napkins to be Jasper?" Maria asked as she held out a ring of swatches in front of her.

"Whatever color you want sweetie." I said in what I hoped wasn't a dry tone.

"Well I was thinking champagne, but I also like sand stone beige. Of course we could always go with this light golden rod or..."

I settled back in my seat as Maria flipped through the swatches. I tried to pay attention but the only thing my mind would let me think about was my raven haired angel and the last time I had seen her.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"God, I love you so much Alice." I said as I collapsed on top of her, trying to keep my weight from hurting her tiny body. _

_"I love you too Jazz." She whispered in my ear and her breath sent shivers down my spine. _

_I kissed her beautiful lips again and I felt my heart clench. I had yet to tell her that I had to leave. I couldn't bear to do it the last time we were together. I closed my eyes as I felt the pain shoot through my body at the thought of what I had to do. I was a coward. I had been putting this off for a week now. Making Bella, Rose and Edward swear that they wouldn't tell her before I could. They had been hounding me about doing it for the past couple of days and I had promised them I would tonight. But as I looked down at the girl below me, I just couldn't force the words out of my mouth. _

_"Jazz?" Alice said quietly as she looked into my eyes, her brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." I tried to cover quickly but I knew it was too late. Alice would know. She always knew. _

_"Jasper David Whitlock" She scolded as she pulled her tiny body out of my arms. I tried to hold tight to her but she slid easily from my grasp. "Tell me. Now." _

_There were no options in her tone. I took a deep steadying breath. It would do me no good to cry now. Not when she would be bound to do that enough for the two of us. More than enough most likely. _

_"I'm leaving." _

_"What do you mean?" Her eyes were wide as she sat up. _

_"I mean that Gid wants me to go live with him. Finish up school and then go to college there." _

_"And you're going?" Her tone was accusing and as much as I didn't want to, I snapped. _

_"Yes Alice. I'm going. I have to go, my parents think it's best. Besides, there's nothing good here for me anyway." _

_Her face looked like I had just slapped her and she stood up, holding the sheet tight around her as she walked into my bathroom. She shut the door and came out in a matter of seconds. One of my t-shirts was covering her body, it looked like she was wearing a dress. She had on her black flip flops and tears were running down her face. _

_"Alice wait. What's wrong?" I jumped out of bed and ran to her side, taking her arm in my hand. _

_"I'm going home Jasper." She said through clenched teeth as she shook my hand off. "Go. Have fun in New York City. Maybe you'll find something __**good **__there for you." _

_She didn't wait for me to answer as she pushed me back. Her tiny hands on my chest hadn't been enough to actually move me but I stumbled back at the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes. I didn't go after her. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

That day still haunted my dreams. I had called Bella as soon as I regained conscious control of my body. She promised to go check on Alice but I wouldn't let her come to me. I deserved this pain, by hurting the one person I couldn't live without. I left soon after that. Bella came to say good bye to me and she cried as she kissed my cheek and wished me luck. I knew Edward and Rose were mad at me for leaving, but I had hoped they would have said goodbye to me. Knowing that I had hurt them, was almost as bad as knowing that I had hurt Alice.

I didn't bother trying to stay in contact with them. It hurt to much to think about them and I had moved to New York, finally letting myself start over again. I became the person I knew I had never wanted to be. Someone who wasn't a coward, someone who wasn't afraid of hurting others, someone who wasn't me.

"Please return your seats to their upright positions and..." I sighed in relief and did as the speaker asked. My body told me what my mind was trying not to. I was glad to be home. I was anxious to see everyone. I was so close. So close, yet still, so far.

* * *

**_A/N: I've never done Flashbacks before sorry if they were choppy and stilted.  
Besos._**


	2. Alone In This Bed

_**Disclaimer: I own a cat named Esme, but that's as close as I get to owning Twilight.**_

* * *

_**Saturday**_

_**Alice's POV**_

The light was barely shining through my window as I woke up to some stupid song playing somewhere near my head. I reached up to swat at my alarm clock, realizing only too late that I had just hit my hand on my headboard, and that it wasn't my alarm making the horrendous noise.

"Ow. Shit. Ow." I cried as I grabbed the ringing phone. "Why, Bella, are you calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"Because I have a favor and you, my dear, are the only one who can help." I heard a baby cry in the background as she said this and I knew what this favor was.

"No. Get Rose to do it. I'm busy."

"Busy doing what Al? It's January, I know for a fact you have one wedding this month and it's practically ready to go. Come on . . . don't you love your little nieces and nephews?"

"Of course I love them . . . but they aren't blood related so I'm going back to bed. Get Rose to do it."

"See that's the problem, Rose is going with me . . . "

"No. I am not watching your monsters _and _hers. Not gonna do it. Nope." I hung up the phone without saying goodbye and laid back on my bed, throwing the covers over my head as the phone rang again. I fumbled for it blindly and placed it to my ear before yelling..."Bella!"

"Rosalie actually. Thank you very much." Rose said as she laughed heartily on her side. "Look Al, you may not want to admit it, but you owe me this. I _have_ to go to Jessica Stanley's baby shower. I work with her. I have no other choice."

I knew by her tone that she wished she did have another choice and I knew that Bella did too. Bella didn't work with Jessica but she had considered Jessica somewhat of a friend in high school and_ not_ going would only backfire on her. Especially when her parents were friends with the Stanley's.

"How long?" I said finally.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Al." Rose practically yelled in my ear. "It'll only be for an hour at the most."

"Where's Em?" I asked as I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to my closet.

"He had to go to Amarillo for some architect convention. He and Esme drove together."

"Are you sure he's in Amarillo with Esme? He isn't . . . you know, gettin' it on with the doctor's hot wife?" I laughed as I pulled a white square neck baby doll dress out of my closet and threw it on the bed before bending down to find my red wedge heels to go with it.

"Shut up Al. We'll be there in like . . . half an hour. Love you." She hung up before I could say anything else and I threw my phone on the bed behind me before turning back to my shoe rack, looking for the elusive shoes. I was doubled over, my frustration getting the better of me when suddenly something ran into my back, knocking me forward into my closet. Laughing I reached around to pull the giggling five year old off of my back.

"Mommy." She laughed as I tickled her tummy. "Stop Mommy."

"What was that Faye? I didn't hear you?"I continued to tickle her as she laughed and tried to push my hands away. Her blonde hair flowed out around her head and her eyes shone with tears.

"Please Mommy?" I stopped tickling her at that and kissed her cheek.

"Since you asked nicely."

I stood up and pulled my daughter onto my hip. Her feet dangled down to my knees and I cringed internally at how big she had gotten. She laid her head on my shoulder and I nuzzled her golden head with my nose. She looked so much like her father that at times it was hard to look at her. I loved her more than life itself, but sometimes I wished she had gotten something from me other than her energy, love of shopping, and amber eyes. She acted like her father a lot too.

"Guess what Faye Marie?" I said as I tried to pull my thoughts quickly away from her dad.

"What mommy?"

"Your favorite people are coming over today . . . " She looked up into my face and my heart gave a jolt at the smile on her face. She was definitely her father's child.

"I'm gonna go clean my room" She yelled and squirmed out of my arms, it wasn't a far drop.

"Mommy's gonna take a shower. Stay upstairs and out of grandmas' hair."

"Okay." She yelled over her shoulder as she padded across the hall to her room. I left the bathroom door open as I stepped under the hot water, clearing my head yet again of the man who haunted me day and night as i lay alone in bed. Waking up without him, would never feel right. To sleep with only memories was harder every night.

"Mary Alice?" I heard my mom at the door a few minutes later as I was washing the shampoo out of my hair.

"Yeah mom?"

"I'm going to run into town for a while. Is that all right? Cynthia is at the school for cheerleading."

"Yeah. Bells and Rose are bringing the kids over. Are you going to Jessica's too?"

"Well I have this blanket I made. Just thought I'd drop it off. Do you want me to wait until you're done to leave or will?..."

"Faye will be fine mom." I said as I lathered the conditioner into my hair. Leave it to my mom to worry about her when I was a heartbeat away.

"All right. Don't forget that Faye is going to the Whitlock's this weekend. Oh, and tell Bella and Rose to stay for dinner tonight. I know Emmett went out of town with Esme. Edward can come over too . . . and Carlisle."

"Okay mom." I sighed, using my loofa. Never mind reminding her that Faye goes to the Whitlock's every weekend.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Faye?" I said, my patient waning.

"Can I have cake for breakfast?"

I laughed quietly before I peeked around my shower curtain and gave my daughter a stern look, making her erupt into giggles as my mom led her out of the bathroom and hopefully down to the kitchen to enjoy something more nutritious than left over birthday cake.

I was dressed and finishing my hair when I heard my name being yelled from the floor below.

"Up here." I responded as I put on my necklace, holding it between my fingers as I remembered the day he had given it to me.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"I will love you until the end of time Mary Alice Brandon."_ _Jasper said as he looked down into my eyes. "And one day, I will make you mine forever." _

_He held out a small box in front of him and I took it hesitantly. I was only fifteen and he was sixteen, but it felt so right. I had been dreaming about the day he would ask me that eternal question since I first met him. _

_"Until then, wear this for me. It will give me a piece of mind that forever and ever you're mine and mine alone." _

_I opened the velvet box and inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever laid eyes on. It was simple, yet elegant. The silver heart pendant hanging from it shone in the light above us. My eyes shone with tears as I read the two simple letters that rested inside the heart. 'FM' _

_"It means forever mine. Because that's what you are." He whispered in my ear, making my knees go weak..._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Alice." Bella said as she came into my room and put her arm around me, knowing instantly what was wrong. "Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't think about what today was."

"No. It's okay." I said as I smiled at her as big as I could. Even then, I knew it wouldn't completely reach my eyes. It never did unless it was to Faye.

"Alice" I heard a little voice say as I looked down to see Charlotte attached to my leg. She looked just like her mom with her long brown hair and her pale skin. Her green eyes shone as I picked her up in my arms and kissed her cheek sloppily.

"I love you, Charlie." I said in a baby voice, making her giggle. "You guys go. Have fun. Tell Jessica I said hi."

I laughed as the mental image of them telling Jessica anything about me popped into my head and apparently they were thinking the same thing as they too burst into laughter.

"I promise. An hour tops." Rose said as I walked her downstairs, Charlotte still in my arms. The baby boys were already in the playpen that my mom kept set up in the living room as the girls were coloring at the coffee table. "I just fed Ethan. He should be good until I get back."

"Rose . . . come on. I've been a mom longer than you have. And trust me. It's easier when you actually _know_ what you're doing."

I shooed them away as I turned to the six kids sitting around my mom's living room.

"What should we do guys?"

"Eat cake" Faye yelled as the little girls around her shouted in agreement.

"How about we go outside and play first?" I said as I picked up baby Edward from the playpen and put him in his car seat before doing the same with Ethan.

"Then we eat cake?" Ava asked as she bounced up and down, her curly bronze hair bouncing right along with her.

"Yes. _Then_ we eat cake." I said as the room erupted into cheers.

"Thanks mommy." My daughter yelled as she started to help the younger girls with their shoes.

"You're welcome, Faye Marie." I smiled. _Faye Marie_, Forever mine.

* * *

**_A/N: I was going to post this Saturday, but I thought I'd be nice since Fanfiction isn't and won't let any of my reviews come through. . .  
Besos_**.


	3. Wave Goodbye

_**Thanks to Ashley, who used her super Beta powers on this chapter and made it better. Seriously...she's more awesomer than Batman.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but very little patience**_

* * *

_**Friday**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

"I hate rentals," Maria said as she pulled down the visor and flipped open the mirror to check her makeup...again.

"I know, but it's just to get us to Fritch," I said as I saw the now entering sign of my home town. "We're here anyway."

"Thank God. I never thought we'd get here." It had only been about an hour since we left Amarillo.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled out the window as we passed through the tiny town. It was dusk here and it brought back a lot of memories. I could see the road that would have lead to Alice's house and I had to force myself to keep driving until I was past the town limits and headed towards the big white house that I had grown up in.

I pulled up slowly. The porch lights hadn't been turned on yet, and I didn't want to scare my mom and dad. Ignoring the bags after I parked the car, I waited for Maria to join me as we walked up to the front door. I cranked the old fashioned doorbell and held Maria's hand as we waited for the door to open.

I smiled widely when I saw who stood behind it. Her blonde hair hung to her shoulders and her blue eyes mirrored mine. A little boy clung to her knees and peeked around at me. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me, and I smiled as she threw herself at me.

"Jasper David Whitlock!" she said as the little boy began to whimper.

"Hannah Claire Whitlock" I mirrored her tone as I wrapped my arms around her. She pulled away and looked at me, her smile growing even wider.

"Actually little brother, it's Mrs. Smith now. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you? You didn't even come to your own sister's wedding."

"Sorry Han." I hung my head and looked up at her through my eyelashes.

"Oh. Fine. You're forgiven. By me at least. But don't think you'll get off that easy with everyone else."

"Mom and Dad will always forgive me. I'm their favorite," I said as I saw someone walking down the hallway to where we stood. "Oh hide me. She's here."

Hannah laughed as she picked up the baby at her feet and held him close to her.

"Hey Ma. We have some guests. I think they should stay for dinner."

"Of course, Hannah. Take Johnny back in the kitchen and feed your baby. She's hungry." My mom handed a bundle to my sister, not even bothering to look at who was at the door.

My sister obliged and winked at me as she held the pink blanket closer to her and started walking away as my mom was walking ahead of her. "Oh mom. Let the guests in."

My mom turned slowly and I let go of Maria's hand to stand with my arms spread wide open, a goofy grin plastered on my face. It took only about four seconds for her to reach my arms, screaming bloody murder.

"What the hell, Sara?" I heard a gruff voice ask, and then my dad appeared out of the sitting room. "Jasper?"

"The one and only," I replied as he came and gave me a hug.

"Well, what are you doing here?" my dad asked lightly as he clapped me on the back.

"Dad. Mom. I want you to meet Maria Torres." She stepped forward and took my hand as she smiled pleasantly at my family. "My fiancé."

No one said a word as they stood there. My mother had tears in her eyes and her mouth was turned down in a frown; my father stood with his arms crossed as he stared at me, and my sister was leaning around the doorframe with her mouth opened in a perfect 'O' shape. This was not the reaction I had thought I would get.

"It's nice to meet you," Maria finally said as she stepped forward and offered her hand, which my mom reluctantly took while my dad glared at me. I had no idea what I had done wrong by introducing them to my future wife, but suddenly I wished I hadn't even come.

I watched as my mother led Maria down the hallway and into the dining room where I knew she already had dinner waiting and would no doubt be setting places for us. I started to follow but instead turned to look at my father.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I was surprised as we both asked at the same time.

"Me?" I asked. "What are you talking about? I'm not the one treating a loved one's future wife like a pariah."

"You left here five years ago with not so much a word to anyone since then and then you suddenly show up with some strange girl on your arm and expect us not to react? Well you left a hell of a mess here when you left and we had to clean up for you."

"What mess? What are you talking about?"

"That's not my story to tell," my dad said calmly as he turned on his heel and headed into the kitchen.

I was hot on his tail.

"You have to call her and tell her not to bring her over. Faye can't come over like this," Hannah said in a hurried whisper.

"Maybe she should come over. I don't know why we didn't just drag his ass back when he wouldn't answer our emails. He missed out on everything because he didn't have the decency to read them."

"I didn't have the decency? You and Momma are the ones that sent me to live with Gid. I told you I didn't want to go. I told you that. I didn't answer your emails so that it wouldn't be harder on me to know that I had to give up everything here." I didn't bother to control my voice and Maria appeared beside me, a worried look on her face. "Maybe we should just leave…"

"No." My mother was behind me and she looked like she might cry. "No, stay."

"We obviously aren't welcome here."

"I never said that," my father said indignantly, "and of course we want you here. We all do."

"Jasper. Please don't leave. We've missed you. We all have," Hannah pleaded.

"You have a lovely way of showing it."

A chorus of sorry's issued from around me, and I couldn't help but chuckle as they all bowed their heads and looked up through their lashes.

"Fine. You're forgiven this time. But only because I want to know what I've missed while I've been gone."

My family exchanged a look as my mom led Maria back into the dining room and my dad clapped me on the back and followed.

"Here, take your niece. I need to make a phone call." My sister handed me the pink bundle in her arms and I took it, smiling.

"I'm sorry I missed this." I gestured to the baby in my arms and the one that stood by her feet.

"It's okay little brother," Hannah said with a sad sort of smile. "But this isn't the worst you've missed."

"What do you mean by that?" I felt my heart sink as I thought about things I might have missed.

"It isn't my place to tell you." She turned her back then and walked over to the old phone that stood beside the refrigerator. I walked slowly out of the archway and held the baby on my shoulder as I stopped by the alcove and listened for my sister's voice.

"Hey Cynthia, how was cheer practice?" she asked and my heart skipped a beat. When I left there was only one Cynthia I knew, Cynthia Brandon.

"Oh really? Wow. Is she okay?... Shattered knee? What did Carlisle say?... Yeah, you'd better get on that then, they have to have a captain." My sister laughed as the person on the other line said something and then she lowered her voice so that I had to strain to hear it. "Just tell Alice that she can't come over this weekend. Yeah, well it isn't our idea. Just... don't tell her Cyn, but Jasper's back... Yes, I'm very serious. All right. Tell your mom, but don't tell Al."

I didn't wait to hear anymore as I made my way with my niece to the dining room where everyone else was waiting. I was confused beyond belief, but I had to know more. I would have thought that Alice had moved on. Why would she be coming over to my parent's house...my house?

We sat down to eat and things became semi-normal. My mom talked to Maria kindly and my father grunted his approval between his forkfuls of food. My sister fed her kids and I watched as they all interacted. I watched, but I didn't take any of it in. My mind was still on the one person I knew I'd never be able to forget.

"So have you guys decided on anything for the wedding?" my sister asked as she held her sleeping baby against her and finished eating her mashed potatoes.

"No, but I'm very bad about that kind of stuff. I hate making decisions." Maria shook her head and laughed. "I wish someone could just do it for me."

I watched as my sister set her jaw and shook her head at my mother who was smirking like the Cheshire cat. "No," my sister mouthed as my mom turned to look at Maria and I with an even wider smile.

"Well it just so happens that Fritch has one of the best wedding planners in the state. And she does long distance so whether you decide to do it here or in New York, she can help you."

Maria's face lit up as she turned to me. I knew this would be the perfect solution for us, if we ever wanted to get married. Maria wasn't exactly the most organized person and while I was fairly good at it, I had never really been the best.

"Get the number and call her tomorrow," I said to her and my sister growled underneath her breath. "Is something wrong Hannah?"

She smiled broadly and chuckled. "Not at all Jasper, not at all."

"What are your babies' names?" Maria asked, as the mood lifted and she became more comfortable.

"Well this messy boy is Johnny and this sweet angel is Megan."

Maria nodded politely and turned her attention back to the chicken she was picking at.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" my sister asked.

"No. I don't like children," Maria stated plainly and my family looked at me in utter bewilderment. I had always talked about wanting children, and I still did, but Maria hated children. She told me that she would never want any, but I figured she would change her mind sooner or later. I just shrugged off my family and ate my green beans. So far this trip was not going the way I wanted it to. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. I shook off my uneasy feelings and finished attacking my chicken like there was no tomorrow. If there was one thing I missed almost as much as my family and friends, and Alice, it was my mother's cooking.

"Slow down boy. There's plenty," my dad said loudly before excusing himself to watch the end of some game he had been missing.

"Well I'm gonna head up to bed," I said as I took my plate to wash in the kitchen. I took my time as I washed and dried it and then walked past the refrigerator. Stopping, I saw a number written on a piece of paper in a handwriting I could never forget. I picked up the phone and dialed the number slowly, not even knowing what I would say if she picked up.

It seemed to ring forever before finally I heard the clicking that showed someone had answered it.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked and I felt my stomach drop to my feet. "Hello?"

"Um, hi. Who is this?"

"This is Carlisle Cullen... who is this?"

"Is Alice there?" I ignored his question and I waited with bated breath.

"Hold on a second." His tone was wary but I heard him call out. "Alice, Hon, phone for you."

I hung up quickly and rested my palm upon the wall, holding myself up. I looked back to the fridge and ripped the number off, stashing it in my pocket. It was then that I saw what it had been covering. A picture of two women, a man, and a child. A tall blonde man, holding a gorgeous little girl with the same blonde hair. She had the biggest smile on her face and standing beside him was Alice. My Alice. She had moved on. Now I just had to suck it up and do the same, but I was already doing that. I turned away from the picture, swallowing the lump in my throat and then went to look for my fiancé.

* * *

_**A/N: Fanfiction has righted itself and I am now getting everyone's reviews, and I am utterly astounded by the response from this story. Sorry for before. Since it's fixed, if you review now I will give you a sneak peek to the upcoming chapter.  
Besos. **_


	4. All In Your Hands

_**A/N: AshleyBatman hasn't made it betterly and awesomer yet. I might have to Karate chap her. I'll probably replace it when she does. And I'll probably get an earful for her not being able to be all smugly first. Oh well. The smug has been hugged enough. Bentley is for you Ash. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, even patience.**_

* * *

_**Saturday**_

_**Alice POV**_

"Uncle Carlisle!" I heard my daughter yell from the front room as I put down the dish I had been washing and walked to where she was now wrapped around one of her favorite man's neck.

"What have you been feeding her Alice? She's grown a foot. I think she might even be as tall as you."

"Ha Ha." I said sarcastically as I wiped my hands on the dish towel. "I've had to feed her cake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner lately, Mr. Every -five- year- old- needs- five- birthday- cakes."

"Hey. I'm not the only one who did that." Carlisle laughed as he sat down my daughter and took off his coat.

"Yes, but you are the only one who has yet to get yelled at for it. Emmett, Edward, and John already faced my wrath."

"Don't yell at Uncle Carlisle!" Faye yelled as she launched herself off the couch and onto Carlisle's back. I laughed but helped him pry her off as I redirected her back to her homework.

"So what do I owe this wonderful pleasure today sir?"

"Well, you know Esme and Emmett get back on Monday, and it's our anniversary and I wanted to make her a nice dinner..."

"Then you should be talking to Bella." I laughed as I gave him a pointed stare. "Or Sara Whitlock, or my mom..."

"Oh I know. But you know Esme loves Faye and I was just going to see if Faye wanted to go shopping with me today. Maybe pick out a present for her..."

I raised an eyebrow. Carlisle was horrible at lying and obviously that is what he was doing.

"What is this really about?"

"Hey. I'm offering to babysit and you're shooting me down?" He held his hands up in surrender in front of him

"Uncle Carlisle is going to babysit?" Faye yelled as she bounced around the door to the kitchen and sat in her chair at the table.

"Why yes Miss Faye, I am." Carlisle looked at me as if daring to object and I rolled my eyes and handed Faye her coat.

"Be good." I called after them as I headed upstairs to find something to do. I cleaned up Faye's room and had just put in a load of laundry when the phone rang. I danced to answer it and was glad to find that I had a client that wanted to meet with me. I offered to meet her that evening and when she jumped at the chance I started dragging out my books and piling them on the table. I had just put the last in place when the doorbell rang.

"Hi." A beautiful woman said as I opened the door. "I'm Maria Torres."

"I'm Mary Moore" I said using the name I conducted my business under. Mary was my mom's name as well so I only used it when she wasn't around and since my dad had divorced my mom a little over four years ago, I hadn't felt comfortable using my real last name. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She said as she looked around the living room critically. "Do you have children?"

"Just one actually."

"How old is it?" She looked to the playpen that sat by the door for when Bella and Rose dropped by their youngest kids for my mom or me to look after.

"_She's_ five now. Her birthday was a few days ago. That's for my best friends kids."

"Oh." She didn't say much else as I walked her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. She listened intently as I went through my qualifications and my objectives. She told me she had talked to her fiancé about it and that she would love to have me help her prepare a June wedding. June was always my busiest month but I couldn't decline her seeing as if I did this right I might be able to expand my business out of Texas.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" I asked after we had finished with everything.

"No thanks. I only drink certain kinds." She said as she smiled in what I could only assume was meant to be a polite way.

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll get to work on your wedding planning book and then I'll give you a call?"

"I guess so." She said as she waved goodbye and started to walk out the door. She stopped by the table that stood by the front door and looked at some of the pictures there. She turned to look at me for a brief second and then picked up one of the nearest pictures to her.

"Is this your daughter?" She held up the picture that Bella had given me. The one that made Faye look so much like her dad that it almost killed me to look at it.

"Yeah, that's her."

"She's...pretty." Maria wore an odd expression as she fingered the picture and then set it back in place.

"She looks like her dad."

"Well, I hope to meet him sometime." She said as she again walked toward the door.

"Good luck with that." I said as she smiled and left, walking quickly to her black rental car. I turned around, with nothing left to do I decided to take a bath.

I let the water run as hot as I could before I stepped into the tub, the bubbles smelled sickly sweet, like vanilla. Just the way I liked it. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the headrest as I tried my hardest to forget what today was. To forget that it was today I had first met Jasper and today that he had promised me forever. I played with the necklace around my neck again and breathed in and out deeply.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"You have to tell him Alice." Rosalie said as she stood in front of me, pacing. _

_"And say what Rose? I miss you so much Jasper, that it hurts to breathe, oh and by the way I'm pregnant? Yeah cause that will go over **so** well." _

_"Alice, we'll be here with you the whole time." Bella rubbed my back as she sat beside me. I knew they were right, but how did I do this?_

_"You guys are right." I finally admitted. "But this isn't exactly something I can say in an email and since he won't answer my phone calls..." _

_"Then let's go to New York." Bella said, shocking Rose and I both. _

_"What?"_

_"I said, let's go to New York. We've got a week before school starts. I have some money saved up, and Rose, your parents don't care what you do." I couldn't believe that my logical best friend was saying this. _

_"She has a point." Rosalie said as she thought it through. "I'm going to book the tickets." _

_"No. You guys. What about my mom?" _

_"So we tell your mom." _

_I almost choked as I looked at my two best friends. "Excuse me?"_

_"Alice, you can't exactly hide a baby..." I knew they were right and I reached down to rest my hand on my tight stomach. I wasn't even that far along but my tiny body was already_ _beginning to betray me. _

_"Of course you're right. But...let's not tell my mom at first. Let's just go, because after running away to New York, a baby is nothing." My tone was upbeat but my friends knew I was depressed and somehow they knew just what I needed as they threw themselves down on the bed and wrapped their arms around me. _

_"It'll be okay Alice." Bella whispered. "We love you." _

_"And, we're with you every step of the way. No matter what you choose." Rosalie said as she kissed my cheek. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

And that they had been. We went to New York two days later, but Jasper was no where to be found. After three days, we went home. They were there with me when I told my mom, who surprisingly took it better than I thought she would have. My dad on the other hand, he had been less than pleased. It was with my best friends, my mom, and my sister that I went to every doctors appointment, every Lamaze class, and it was with them that I decided to keep my baby girl. They had also been there when I walked (more like waddled) up to the Whitlock's door, seven month's pregnant and told them that they were going to be grandparents whether they liked it or not. They all found that funnier later on than I did. Blasted hormones. My best friends had been there when she was born and they were the first to hold her after I did. They stayed up at night with us and helped me through the difficult times when all I really wanted was a shoulder to cry on while someone else took care of my baby.

Faye had been flower girl in both Bella and Rosalie's weddings and Edward and Emmett had quickly become father figures to my daughter. The one she would most likely never have. When Carlisle and Esme moved into town and befriended the rest of the group, they were immediately smitten with Faye and who could blame them, she was a charmer. She had her own extended family in my friends and her own family loved her more than the sun. No one could meet Faye Marie Brandon and not love her. It was impossible. She had everything she could ever want or need, yet still, she was missing that one vital piece. The piece I would never be able to fill and as hard as everyone else tried, neither could they.

Faye knew about her dad. She knew that he didn't know about her and she knew why. I had vowed to never keep secrets from her and I was doing pretty good on that promise to myself. She knew that he lived in New York City and she knew that he had hurt me before he left, even if unintentionally. She knew all of that, and she seemed to understand it, enough for a five year old that is. An extremely smart five year old even. She knew that he would love her if he met her, who wouldn't, but she never talked about him. It was as if, he didn't matter to her. Even when she saw Edward play with Ava and Charlotte and baby Edward or Emmett spoil Gracie and Ethan, she never complained, she never asked about him. I should have felt happy, or relieved, but instead, I wanted nothing more than to take her to him. To show him what he had made. What _we_ had made.

The front door slamming hard against it's frame woke me from my meditating and I waited for what was inevitably going to come soon enough.

"Alice!" I heard Cynthia come in the front door downstairs and I stood up, wrapping the towel around me as I went downstairs to see what was going on. Sighing as I went.

"What's up Cyn?"

"Where is Faye?" She asked quickly looking around the house.

"She's with Carlisle. Why?" Something about her look was off, but I couldn't quite put it. She seemed emotional, but as a seventeen year old girl, she was always emotional. I know I had been, even before the pregnancy hormones had kicked in.

"Oh" She said as a look of relief flooded her face. "No reason. I just..thought I saw her playing down the street in that weird kids yard. Just checking."

"The Newton's son isn't weird." I said in defense of Mike and Lauren's son, Bentley.

"He eats dirt."

"Lots of kids eat dirt. Bella did once."

"On a dare." Cynthia snorted.

"You ate dirt." I laughed as I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"After you force fed it to me." My dear little sister said as she hopped up onto the counter and dangled her legs over the edge. It was times like this I was envious of her almost six foot tall figure.

"I didn't force feed you anything..."

"Whatever sis. I've got to get ready. I've got a date tonight."

"Oh...really? Who is the lucky fellow this time?"

"Carson Raleigh." She replied dreamily and I tried not to laugh at her. "Oh, by the way, Hannah called last night."

"Yeah?" I asked as I finished my apple and threw the core in the bin beneath the sink.

"Uh huh. She said that Faye can't come over this weekend."

"What? Why?" I spun around and looked at my sister. Faye loved going to her grandparents house every weekend, it was the highlight of her week most of the time, and it was to the Whitlock's as well.

"I don't know. Johnny's sick or something. They don't want Faye to get it." That would explain it. I shrugged and pushed off of the counter, heading back upstairs to drain the tub. I didn't want to be the one to tell Faye that she wouldn't be going to her grandparent's house this weekend, but of course, I would be. I was always the one to let her down. Sometimes it didn't seem fair, but then again, I guess I should know by now that life is never fair.

* * *

**_A/N: Bentley is amazing. Again, another sneak peek for a review. Shout out to Carson Raleigh..who is really from Fritch and also some sort of cousin of mine.  
Besos._**


	5. See You Again

1_**Sunday**_

_**Faye POV**_

"Ready to go?" My grandma and I were waiting on my auntie cynthia to come out of her room, so that we could go to the store before my mommy woke up. We had so much to do.

"Yes." My aunt said as she picked me up and carried me out the door. It was raining outside. It was cold and my red coat wasn't buttoned. My Uncle Emmett always called me little red riding hood when I wore my red coat.

I loved my aunts and uncles. All of them. My uncle Emmett taught me all about hiking and wrestling and my Aunt Rose taught me everything I needed to know about cars. No one believed me when I told them Aunt Rose was teaching me how to change oil. My Aunt Bella taught me how to read when I was really little and my Uncle Edward taught me piano. I loved playing and reading. Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme always spoiled me, they couldn't have children of their own so they liked to take me places. My mom always told them not to make me spoiled, but they knew I wouldn't end up bratty.

Today my grandma and my aunt were taking me to the store to get food to make for my mom's birthday dinner. Her birthday was this Thursday and so far she hadn't even remembered it. Everyone was coming to the party and I was very excited. Uncle Carlisle had even taken me shopping yesterday and helped me buy a birthday gift for her. It had taken me a really long time to pick one out, but in the end I hadn't even had to do much. I just needed to get one more thing and it would be ready. I was so excited.

"Here we are Princess." My aunt said and she opened the back door to let me out. I didn't wait for them as I ran into the grocery store to see if my mom's friend Jacob was working. He always gave me candy when we came in if I could spell a word.

"Hey Munchkin." I heard him say and I laughed as I ran and he put me up on the counter beside him. "Ready for your word of the day?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, Miss Smarty Pants, Spell. . . pancake."

"That's easy Jake. P-A-N-C-A-K-E."

"Wow, you really are a smarty pants, and you get smarter each time I see you."

He gave me some Reese's cups and then he put me down and I went to find my grandma. The store was really small and everyone in town knew each other, so everyone waved 'hi' to me as I walked up and down the aisles. I was on the cereal aisle when I saw someone I thought I knew. He was tall and had blonde hair like mine. I could only see his back but I stopped to look at him. I was sure that I had seen him before, but I knew almost everyone from Fritch and he didn't look like he was from here. I was about to give up and go find my grandma when he turned around and looked right at me. Then I realized who he was.

He was my daddy.


	6. Count Me In

_**A/N: You guys are amazing. That's all I have to say.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an unhealthy obsession with the Cullen men and the guys who play them.**_

* * *

_**Sunday**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

Maria had sent me to the store early this morning, complaining about the lack of diet-based cereal that our home had. My mom had sent a glare at Maria's back for that one. No one insulted my mother's cooking, or food. I had finally found a box of the stuff Maria liked, even though it looked like no one had changed that part of the aisle in more than a few months. I grabbed it and turned around, only to be met by a pair of extraordinarily beautiful and extremely familiar set of amber eyes. I couldn't look away from the little girl that stood before me, even if I had wanted to.

Her blonde hair fell in braided pig tails to her shoulders, and her little pink lips were pursed as she stared back at me. Her brow furrowed and she took a tentative step toward me.

"Hi." She said quietly and I smiled to myself at how her voice was smooth and crisp.

"Hello." I replied as I lowered myself down on a bended knee to be able to look her clear in the eye.

She didn't say anything else as she took another few steps toward me. I noticed the candy in the pocket of her little red coat, clearly forgotten, and I grinned. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at me, her eyes contemplating and it felt that all of my life was under the scrutiny of this little girl. That all of my secrets were laid on the table as her eyes bore into mine.

"I'm Jasper." I said finally as I held my hand out to her. I didn't know if she would know what to do with it or not. Or even if she would. Children were, after all, taught about stranger danger, and that was what I was. A stranger. But somehow, I didn't think I should be. It surprised me when she stepped forward, a smile growing on her beautiful little face as she placed her tiny hand in mine and gripped it firmly. Obviously she had been taught well.

"I know." She said as she shook my hand and the movement made her pigtails sway.

"Well, how do you know this?" I asked her curiously.

She seemed to debate something as she looked down to her feet. But when she finally looked back up to me, her amber eyes, that reminded me so much of Alice's, were twinkling.

"It's Fritch." She said simply, making me laugh heartily.

"That it is. But I just got back here, and I don't know you."

She seemed to ignore my second statement as she pulled her hand out of mine and clasped them behind her back.

"I'm Faye."

"Faye. That is a pretty name." I said warmly and she nodded. "How old are you Faye?"

"I'm five." She said it so proudly that even I couldn't help but feel proud of it as well. "So where are your parents Faye?"

"My mommy is at home sleeping. I'm here with my grandma and my auntie." She looked over her shoulder then, like she might be caught doing something she shouldn't be. And I realized that she probably was, by talking to me.

"Well Miss Faye, it was lovely to meet you, but I have to get this cereal back to my house." I pulled myself to my feet and smiled down at the little girl. She smiled and nodded and then walked past me toward the back of the small grocery store and I grinned as I walked to the cashier.

He was tall and tan and his long, sleek, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I knew I should remember him, but I couldn't for the life of me place his name. I had just reached the front of the small line, where I could read his name tag, when I realized just whom he was.

"Jacob Black." I said with a laugh as I set down my purchase on the old conveyer belt. He looked up then and the smile he always wore on his face quickly vanished.

"What are you doing here Whitlock?" The menace in his voice made me reel and I felt the confusion on my face.

Jacob had dated Bella for a while during high school, they had soon realized they were better off as friends, but he had quickly become a part of our little group. He had been my favorite go to guy when I needed time without Bella or Rose there. That is, until Edward had shown up. I quickly racked my brain as I tried to figure out why he was being so cold.

"I'm getting cereal." I said lightly as I picked up the box and shook it in his face. "If that's all right with you."

"No, it's not all right with me." He nearly spat and he rocked back on his heels. "Not after what you did."

"What I did? What did I do Jake?" I snapped at him.

"That's not my story to tell." He said vehemently and I realized this was becoming a recurring theme.

"Then whose is it?" I almost growled.

He opened his mouth to speak before two arms wrapped around my waist and the sound of a wailing baby filled my ears. I turned quicky to see one of my most favorite people in the word attached to my side. I enveloped her in a hug and kissed her hair.

"Bella." I laughed and she looked up, with tears in her eyes.

"I never thought I'd see you again." She said as she blinked back the moisture that was threatening to expose itself.

"I thought you never would want to see me again." I said quietly.

She reached up to punch my arm and let a laugh escape her mouth and I reached down to hug her again.

"So how goes it, Swan?" I playfully asked as I mussed up her long brown hair.

"Masen." She sighed.

"What?"

"It's Masen now." She gave me a pointed look before turning to look behind her and I was surprised to find Edward there, a baby encompassed in his arms as two little girls sat holding on to the legs of his trousers.

"Wow."

"Yeah Wow . . . " Bella laughed as the guilt inside of me bubbled up. "You missed a lot."

"So I've heard."

Her brow furrowed at that as she looked up at me. I knew she was begging to ask something else, until the tinkling above the door sounded again and I looked over instinctively to see a blonde head walk in.

"Rose. Look who's here . . . finally" Bella shouted and I ducked, scared for the torrent that was about to rain down upon me.

"Well . . . it's about damn time." Rose said as she walked over, a baby on her hip and a smile on her face. A small little girl trailing behind her. Both children had Rose's bright blonde hair that looked like it had come out of a bottle, but I knew it was natural. "You miss me?"

"How could I not miss you Rose?" I asked as she wrapped her free arm around me and I kissed her cheek.

"Oh, I don't know. You never called . . . or emailed. Or anything." I could hear the hurt in her voice as I let her go and she adjusted her grip on the little boy in her arms.

"I know." I sighed. "I missed too much. And I'm sorry."

"Well at least you know you missed out." Bella said as her and Rose enveloped me in a hug again and I nodded.

_"Ahem"_ I heard Jacob clear his throat from behind me and we all turned.

"Jacob Black. What is your problem?" Edward asked as he came finally came closer to say hello. The little girls still held tightly to his legs, but one of them reached up and Jacob took her into his arms. "It is good to see you Jasper."

"Well Edward, just so happens that we have a certain little princess in the store today. Right now actually."

As the words left his mouth everybody around me that was bigger than four feet tall froze. Their eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second before they tried to correct themselves.

"What does that mean?" I asked Jacob as I turned to stare at him.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." He said as he blew on the little brown haired girls cheek.

"Jasper." Rose interrupted me as I opened my mouth again. "Bella and I were just going to pick up some things for lunch. We're having our usual Sunday barbeque at my mom's house. Why don't you come?"

"Oh . . . I don't know." I said looking at my two best friends, but hoping that maybe, just maybe, I could see the one person my heart longed for.

"It will be fun." Bella said as the other little girl detached herself from Edward's leg and headed toward her mother. She reached down and pulled the copper haired beauty into her embrace, as she puckered her lip out. "Please?"

"That's really not fair you know." I reached out and tapped her extended bottom lip, making her laugh.

"Whatever it takes." She said slyly.

"I'll be there. And I'll bring a guest." I said as I threw a ten at Jacob and didn't wait for my change.

"Good. See you there." Rose said as she held a cell phone to her ear and waved distractedly in my direction. Edward and Bella were now deep in conversation with Jacob Black who was still glaring at me.

_If looks could kill,_ I thought as I made my way to our rental car and headed back toward the place I called home. _Home_, it felt good to think of it as that again. I was home, with my beautiful fiancé, and I had my best friends back. Everything was right in my world again . . . Well, almost everything.

* * *

_**A/N: I forgot to mention that last chapter, my niece Odalys helped me with Faye's point of view.  
So I know you all want to see Alice and Jasper meet face to face. I have a little more back story to tell, but lucky for you...that's already written, and I'm working on the good parts right now. Once again...a review garners a sneak peek of the next chapter.  
Besos. **_


	7. All Fall Down

**_A/N:I ran out of Framing Hanley songs that fit. So I threw in some OneRepublic  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...But I would gladly sell my little sister to have Emmett.  
**_

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

_**Sunday**_

I sipped my coffee carefully as I worked diligently over Maria's wedding books. I had woken up this morning to an empty house. A note on the refrigerator told me they had just run to the store to get some groceries. It made sense seeing as we were slowly running out of food in the house except for the leftover birthday cake that I had been forced to shove into the very back of the refrigerator to keep away from Faye's small hands.

The sound of the door opening made me look up from the book I held on my lap. My beautiful daughter rushed past me, up the stairs, and into her room all before I had even had the chance to set my coffee down.

"Hello to you too." I laughed.

"Hey sis." Cynthia walked in, her arms laden with bags from the grocery store.

"Hey. How was your morning at the market?" I laughed as I got up and slipped on my house shoes.

"Great." My sister rolled her eyes as she disappeared into the kitchen and I laughed as I walked out the front door to help my mom.

"Hey." A deep husky voice filled my ears and I smiled despite myself as I looked up into the deep brown eyes of the man who was head over heels in love with me.

"Hi Paul." I laughed as I tried to help him with the fifteen odd bags that were hanging from his arms.

"Nope, I got this." He chuckled as he walked in the house, kicking off his shoes by the door, effortlessly.

"He's something else." My mother said from beside me as she carefully balanced a load of groceries in her arms. Her eyes stared straight ahead, and I could swear she had been checking Paul out.

"Oh, mom, let me help." I took half of the bags from her and took them into the kitchen. Cynthia now sat on the counter, her long legs dangling from the side, one ear pressed to the phone. Paul was putting groceries away, but he smiled at me when I walked in.

"What are you up to?" I asked as I set the bags I was carrying down and pulled out the milk to put it up.

"Just came to see my favorite girl." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Where is Faye anyway?"

"Upstairs...possibly?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I can never keep track of her nowadays, she's too active."

"Like her mom." Paul handed me a bag of potatoes.

"Hyperactive is more like it." Cynthia said as she hung up the phone and slid effortlessly off her perch. "Or just hyper."

"She has a lot of energy...it isn't a bad thing." My mom said as she came in to the kitchen and set down her purse before attacking the groceries with us.

She soon shooed the three of us out of the kitchen after realizing we were just shoving things wherever they fit instead of staying with her carefully thought out organizing. Cynthia flitted out the front door, the keys to the car clutched tightly in her hand and she absentmindedly waved goodbye to us. Paul made himself at home, as he settled down onto the couch in the living room and switched on the television.

"Care to join me?" He asked playfully as he patted the cushion next to him.

"Only if we can watch what I want." I negotiated as I slipped my house shoes off by the door and made my way over to him.

"But you always choose the mushy stuff. I'm in the mood for action." He groaned mockingly.

"Awww... poor Paul." I laughed as I grabbed the remote from his hand and found the Lifetime channel.

"No... anything but this!" He cried as he tried to wrestle the remote from my grasp. "Wait. What about a compromise?"

"A compromise?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...we can watch a movie and it can be mushy _and_ have action."

"Do we own anything like that?"

"Of course."

I watched as Paul unfolded himself from the couch and made his way over to the entertainment center that had been in our living room since we first moved to Texas. He opened the glass door on the side and started pulling out movies.

"All right, I know how horrible you are at deciding on good movies..."

"Hey." I cried indignantly, throwing a pillow at him, watching as he neatly dodged it.

"Now I know where Faye get's her violent side." He kicked the pillow out of his way and held up his picks for movies. "Anyway, I know how bad you are, so I have these three. You choose."

I stared at the three DVD's in his hands, contemplating each one.

"Pick _The Princess Bride_ mommy. It's my very favorite." My daughters blonde head suddenly appeared beside me.

"I don't know Faye..." I winked at Paul who nodded and turned his back, putting the movie in the player.

"Please mom? I really,_ really _like that one." She smiled at me, her little amber eyes twinkling and her face looking so much like her dad's. I knew that even if I wanted to, I would never have been able to tell her no.

"Oh, alright." I laughed and she jumped up and down, her braids flopping around her head.

"Come on Princess." Paul called as he sat down beside me again on the couch.

Faye smiled as she climbed up in between us and rested against him. I reached around us and pulled the throw blanket that Sarah Whitlock had made for her, from the back of the couch and tossed it over her legs. The movie had barely even started before Faye had fallen asleep. I laughed to myself and kissed her cheek as Paul scooped her up in his massive arms and took her to her room upstairs. He returned seconds later and stopped the movie before replacing it with a different one. He joined me back on the couch, this time positioning the blanket over both of our legs and resting an arm behind me on the back of the couch. I didn't pay much attention to the screen as I thought about all the times I had turned Paul down.

He was such a sweet man, I had realized this the first time I met him. My two, so-called best friends had decided that I needed a social life and insisted that I put myself out there more. I knew that no matter what I did, I would have no choice, especially when it was me against the dynamic duo. So, I had resorted to dating guys that I met through the wedding's I planned or even, to my horror, dates that Bella and Rosalie had somehow managed to snag me. I always made sure to mention that I had an eighteen month old daughter at home though, knowing they'd be off faster than a prom dress. The girls didn't like that, but I kept dating to appease them..and kept scaring the guys off to protect myself. Paul however, had different plans. I had met him at Angela and Jacob's wedding, and he had doted over Faye like all of my other friends and family. He had asked me to dinner and not wanting to be rude, I accepted. As much as I hated to admit it, I had a great time when I was with Paul. It wasn't the same as it was with Jasper, but it was nice to be able to laugh about things and even give a half-hearted smile once in a while without having to force it. But, as much as it was nice to hang out with Paul, I knew I couldn't be with him in that way. My heart belonged to Jasper and it always would. I was spoken for, even if the person who had my love, didn't return it. And I knew that Paul would never understand that...I couldn't let him love me. I couldn't let him get attached to me, or Faye. It would only hurt worse in the end if he did, but by the time I tried to stop it, it was too late. Paul loved me and my daughter, and Faye loved Paul. And I...I was stuck with my heart in Jasper's hands.

As I sat beside Paul now, his arm on the back of the couch behind me, the warmth from his body seeping into me and his woodsy, earthy smell filling my nose, I realized how easy it would be to be with him. To actually make him happy and give Faye what she needed. But I was selfish. I couldn't do it. Not yet anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul's deep voice rumbled in my ear.

"The new wedding I'm planning." I lied easily as I smiled up at him.

"That was pretty in depth thinking for a wedding." He laughed and I sighed, leaning into him.

"Well, you know me..." I trailed off as a yawn escaped me and I felt my eye lids growing heavier and heavier. A nap sounded good about now, and knowing that Faye was safe in her bed was enough to let my body and mind relax a little more.

"Yeah...I do." I heard Paul say quietly as his lips brushed against my head and I felt myself floating off into a place where it wasn't Paul I was sitting with, who had his arms around me, who kissed my hair, but it was the person who after everything he had put me through...still held my heart. As everything around me slowly faded, I was with Jasper in my happy place.

**_A/N: I love Paul. Sneak Peek for your review!  
Besos. _**


	8. Stop and Stare

_**A/N: Another proposition at the bottom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing at all...**_

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Sunday**_

"Jasper, I really don't want to go." Maria insisted as she lounged on the couch with her laptop on her lap. She was diligently working on something for the firm she worked for, where she had only just become one of their best selling Realtors. "Can't you just...leave me here or something?"

"I really wanted you to meet Bella and Rosalie. They're my best friends." I said as I snapped my watch on.

"Will there be children there?" She looked up to meet my eyes then, and I noticed how her deep brown ones were narrowed and her lips were pursed.

"Most likely" I said quietly sitting down beside her.

"Then absolutely not."

"Maria, come on, how can you _not_ like kids?"

"Many, many reasons Jasper and I'm not having this discussion again. We've been over it enough."

"They're adorable."

"...And smelly."

"They are little people and _we_ get to be the ones to bring them into the world."

"They're also loud and obnoxious, too much work, expensive, whiny... Jasper, the list goes on and on. When will you get it through your head that I don't like children. At all. Not even a little bit."

"I just think that..."

"No, Jasper. I won't change my mind. I don't want children...ever. And if you were smart, you wouldn't either. Think about how fat and ugly I'd get. What then?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, I had heard this excuse so many times before. It was the same thing over and over and every time I would give up at that and wait until the next time the argument came up and hope that I would get a little further. I never did though and I could only hope with a little more time, I could change her mind. I wanted to have children, I wanted to be a doting father and husband and I wanted to experience the joys that fatherhood would bring. Maria was adamant against it. In fact, Maria was adamant against a lot of things that I wanted, from moving out of the city once we were married, having pets, even down to the type of toilet paper we used. Compromise was not a word that Maria used often. Sometimes, I wasn't even sure she knew what it meant.

It was times like these I had to remind myself what I loved about Maria. I had to convince myself that she was the one for me. That I wanted her wholly and for the rest of my life. It was times like these that I missed Alice more than life itself and would give anything to have her back. If I had to be completely honest with myself, I knew that is why I was with Maria. Because she _wasn't_ Alice. She was the antithesis of Mary Alice Brandon in every way, shape and form. And I had convinced myself that that was all I deserved. If I couldn't have Alice, I didn't want someone like her. It was easier this way. At least, that's what I told myself.

"Well, I'm off then, if you're sure you don't want to come." I sighed as I pulled my gray jacket off of the coat tree in the corner and slipped it on.

"I'm sure." Maria snapped and I chuckled quietly as I left the house and jumped into my car, eager to be away.

I followed the roads almost mindlessly to where Bella, Rose, and I had spent so many days in the back of her yard, swinging on the tire swing or playing on the trampoline, my childhood memories would always include those days and the joy they brought. I had no sooner stopped the car and opened the door when a blur of auburn flashed and I was enveloped in Jennifer Hale's arms. At first glance you would never guess that Rosalie was even related to the woman who held tightly around my middle. Jenn was a full foot shorter than her daughter and her hair was the color of rust, Rosalie's eyes were an odd violet color while Jennifer's were somewhat grey.

"Oh Jasper, we've all missed you terribly. I thought the girls had gone mad when they showed up here a few hours ago talking about you coming home." She laughed as she held me out at arms length to look up into my eyes.

"I've missed you too..."

"I thought you were bringing someone." Rosalie's voice interuppted me as she stood in the front door of her mom's house, her hands on her hips.

"I was going to..." I said quietly as I kicked the dirt at my feet with the edge of my sneaker.

"Well, you better get out in the backyard..." Jenn said as she pushed me gently toward Rosalie. "Walt heard you were home and in honor made your favorite..."

"Double decker hamburgers?" I asked in enthusiasm. Walter was known for his double decker hamburgers that consisted of two patties stuck together with melted cheese.

"Yes sir." She laughed and I didn't need any more encouragement than that as I took off toward the house and followed Rosalie into the back yard. I was greeted by the sounds of children running around in the backyard, their coats and scarves were tight against their mouths, muffling their screams of delight.

I smiled to myself as I watched the progressing game of tag in front of me. Edward seemed to be the oldest player as he ran after the squealing kids and they ducked under his arms, "narrowly escaping" by a fraction of a second. I wove through the kids and made my way to where Rosalie's dad, Walter, stood beside the grill. He was deep in conversation with four other men. I didn't interrupt as I stood behind him, watching the interactions of the people around me. It was the first time that I had been in Fritch and actually felt like I didn't belong. Maybe I didn't belong anymore, maybe New York City was my home now. Maybe I was too late.

"I can't believe you invited him Rose." I turned my head sharply as I heard the hushed whisper nearby. Rose sat rocking her little boy on a chair that sat on the screened in porch. A young woman with satiny copper skin and long, straight, crow-black hair was sitting beside her, a little girl perched precariously on her leg as she bounced her up and down in a steady rhythm.

"Emily, he's a part of our family too." Rosalie scolded the girl and then repositioned her baby on her shoulder as she began tapping his tiny back. I had never really pictured Rosalie as a mom. She was the type of girl who looked like she could be on the cover of Sports Illustrated, not Parents Magazine. But I had to admit, motherhood suited her, and her children were gorgeous. The babies hair was a mirror of his moms as it waved gracefully on the top of his little head, but the little girl's hair had fallen in kinky curls around her angelic face, and I couldn't help but wonder what poor bastard had gotten stuck with the woman that was Rosalie. None from Fritch..of that much I was absolutely sure.

"But Rose..."

"No Em. Really...Jasper is like, a brother to me. When we were little people used to think we were twins and for all intents and purposes, he is my brother. My mother loves him like her own and the same goes for his family and me..and Bells. He's back now and I'm going to do everything in my power to make him stay. I don't want to lose him again...I won't lose him again."

"And neither will I." Bella appeared at the door, three bottles of soda in her hand and her little boy on her hip.

I smiled to myself as I thought about my best friends. I really did love them like sisters, it had always been like that, and I didn't want to lose them either. I couldn't, not now.

"Hey son." I turned my head again to see Walter smiling at me, noticing that his 'Kiss the Cook' apron was the same one Rose, Bella, and I had made him in sixth grade.

"Hey Walt." I shook his hand as he clapped me on the back before turning back to his burgers on the grill.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you around again. Then today those girls came in hollering for Ma, tellin' her that you were back. I swear, I have never seen three grown ladies blubber so much in my entire life. You'd think they'd just seen Lazarus or somethin' for how they were carryin' on."

"Well, it's good to know they missed me." I laughed.

"Hey Jasper." Edward's voice carried over the sounds of the kids playing and the hamburgers roasting and I turned smirking as he handed me a beer. "Remember when we used to filch these from Walter's cooler?"

I chuckled as I remembered the times Edward, Jacob, and I had stolen beers from Walter's coolers. We always assumed he never knew, until we hit the summer before our senior year and the top of Walt's cooler was written on in permanent marker reading... 'you touch, you die.'

"Of course."

"Oh. You know what. I should introduce you to the rest of the guys." Edward motioned with his head for me to follow as he walked toward where the rest of the guys now stood, debating over who would play on what team in a quick game of soccer.

"Hey Edward...shirts or skins?" A tall man with russet colored skin and a deep voice asked.

"Sam, are you kidding me? It's January...and about to snow." Edward scoffed.

"Right...Edward is shirts then." Sam laughed as he turned to me. "Who are you and are you shirts or skins?"

"This is Jasper Whitlock..."

"Oh you're Fa..." Another russet colored boy spoke from beside Sam before Edward quickly cut him off.

"Sara and Robert's boy yeah." I thought I saw him through a pointed stare in the general direction of the group as the other guys nodded.

"Hey, I'm Sam Uley." He held his hand out to me and I shook it firmly. "It's nice to finally meet you. Bella and Rose talk about you all the time...Especially to my wife Emily."

I looked over to where he had nodded to see the same dark skinned woman from before, her long, shimmery hair now tied up on the back of her head, helping Jennifer wrangle the kids.

"Good things I hope?" I asked as he turned his attention back to the men.

"A little of both." Edward laughed and then began to introduce the rest of the guys. "Beside Sam is Quil Ateara, he's Jake's cousin and he moved here with his wife Claire a little while back, after Jacob and Angela took over the store. Carlisle Cullen is the resident doctor in Fritch, he's the blonde one. The girls call him McSexme. Jared and Embry are of Jacob's cousins as well. And then you know Rosalie's brothers Ryder and Reese."

I had to do a double take on the last two as I stared at the boys in front of me. They were extremely grown up from the last time I had seen them and they certainly looked better for it.

"Yeah, I'm sexy... you can stop gawking." The shortest one, his hair the same color as his mother's laughed. By the way the other shot him a warning glare I could only assume he was the youngest, Reese.

"Wow, you're just...really grown up. I feel..."

"Old." Edward supplied as I felt something small careen into my legs.

I looked down, startled, into the face of the same little copper haired angel that had been with Bella this morning.

"I'm guessing this is yours?"I gestured down and Edward smiled and scooped the little girl into his arms.

"This...is Ava Elizabeth Masen."

"Hello Ava, it's lovely to meet you." I gushed as I held out my hand for her to shake like I had done to Faye that morning.

"Hi." She said shyly from her daddy's arms as she gave my hand an odd look. "Are you Faye's daddy?"

The words shocked me and I looked back and forth between Ava and Edward who was now pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Something he did when he was annoyed or frustrated...or flustered.

"What is she?.."

I was cut off as I heard everything behind me stop. The sound of children laughing, the music that had been coming from the radio Jennifer kept on the back porch that had speakers connected to it for her Sunday barbecues. It sounded as though every body present was holding their breath for some unfathomable reason. Puzzled, I turned around, and in those few seconds that it took from me to be facing Edward and his little girl until I was looking directly into Alice's beautiful amber eyes...I understood why.

* * *

**_A/N: I know you are all eagerly awaiting the reactions...If you can get me to 100 reviews, then I will post it today.  
Besos. _**


	9. Nightmare

_**A/N: I promised...so here it is. AshleyBatmanner made it betterly awesomer again. Thanks for that by the way. review first but don't be too smugly.  
This chapter uses some coarse language. I'm sorry if that offends anyone, but I really really hope you can understand why I thought it needed to be used. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_**Sunday**_

_**Alice POV**_

"Faye Marie Brandon! Get down here. We're going to be late to Grandma Jenn's barbecue!" I yelled upstairs as Paul snickered beside me, tying up the laces on his converse sneakers. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing really...just how much you and your daughter are alike. It takes you both hours to get ready."

"Shut up," I growled as I playfully smacked him on the arm before turning back to the stairs. "Faye!"

"Ouch. Yell a little louder why don't you? I don't think people in Bulgaria could hear you..." Paul covered his ear and grimaced in pain but still chortled under his breath.

I gave him a pointed stare and sucked all the air that I could into my lungs but he quickly covered my mouth with his large hand. Actually it was more like half of my face was covered under his gigantic paw.

"I'll go get her." He let go of my mouth once he was sure I wouldn't scream and bounded up the stairs in two seconds flat. I turned to the mirror that was on the wall behind me and used my fingers to make sure the spikes in my hair were in perfect order.

"Hey Al," Paul said from the top of the stairs as he held Faye in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder.

Immediately my mommy senses took over and I knew something was wrong.

"Oh baby. What's the matter?" I asked as I ran up the steps to stand next to Paul, glowering when my head barely grazed his elbow. Faye looked so tiny in his arms and so vulnerable.

"I don't feel good Mommy." Faye reached over and almost leapt into my arms.

"You're burning up!" I cried as I kissed her forehead and walked back into her room. "Paul, will you go call Jennifer and tell her that we won't be there tonight? I'm gonna put her to bed."

He nodded and left the room as I undressed my daughter from her little jeans and four screen sweater, neatly folding them over the arm of her little rocking chair that Jacob had made for her. I slipped her pajamas back on her and tucked her in before heading to the bathroom in my room to find some children's tylenol.

"Alice?" Paul's voice came from the hallway.

"In here," I yelled as I pulled out Faye's step stool and used it to see in the cabinets above the mirror.

"Here, let me help you." Paul laughed as he pulled me off of the stool with one hand and sifted through the cabinet easily before handing me exactly what I had been looking for.

"Thanks," I said as I took it and walked back to Faye's room to find her already asleep. "Here baby, take this medicine for mommy and then you can go back to sleep. I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

Faye nodded and sat up sleepy-eyed, her mouth open as I tipped the contents of the little cup into her mouth for her. She laid back down and I covered her up, kissing her forehead and then turning off the lamp beside her bed. She had loved to sleep in total darkness ever since she was born, another trait she had somehow, inexplicably gained from Jasper.

"Mommy?" I heard her tiny voice ask as I shut her blinds.

"Yeah honey?"

"Go to Grandma Jennifer's please?"

"You're sick Faye..."

"Auntie Cynthia is here, she can take care of me." Her voice was groggy and her eyelids were getting heavier by the minute. I expected her to pass out so I snuck toward her door. "Please Mommy? For me?"

I couldn't argue with her as I turned to see her staring right at me, her lips puckered, something I would have to kill Rosalie and Bella for teaching her, but finally, I agreed. Faye sighed in content before finally succumbing to sleep.

"I guess we're going to the barbecue after all?" I asked Paul as I came downstairs and saw him sitting on the couch beside Cynthia. "You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her for me would you Cyn?"

"Of course not. I'm only stuck here with one hundred and forty-three calculus problems to do... I have no life." My little sister groaned as she threw down her pencil and flopped back against the couch.

"Be glad you _don't _have a life. I had one and ended up with a kid...and a broken heart." I laughed as Paul handed me my black pea coat and red knitted beanie with a black flower on the side.

The drive to Rosalie's parent's house was quiet as Paul carefully watched the road. I slowly drifted off to La La land as I so often did nowadays, thinking about how Jazz used to drive. I would yell at him for hours on end about his reckless abandon behind the wheel. He had gotten into three wrecks from his speeding in the three months after he got his driver's license. He never would listen to me until one night while he was taking me home from a movie at Bella's house and his speed left us upside down in a ditch. We were both okay, but he was so guilty and worried about me that he never went over the speed limit again.

"There's a ton of people here today," Paul said as he pulled up to the Hale house and parked his explorer, unknowingly pulling me out of a happier place.

"These things always get bigger. I told Jennifer soon she'll either need to find a house with a bigger yard or rent out a pasture every Sunday."

Paul laughed as we got out of the car and made our way in through the front door. Esme sat in the living room, her nose pressed into a book and I craned my neck to see what it was, gasping when I saw it was a baby name book.

"Esme?" I yelled, causing her to jump and drop her book.

"Oh Alice. You scared me. Don't do that." She scolded as she pressed a hand over her heart and I hurried forward to pick up the book from where she had dropped it to the floor.

"Sorry, I just got excited. Are you...I mean...am I gonna be an auntie?" I gestured to the baby name book in my hand and a smile grew on her beautiful face.

"Not in the conventional way but...we've decided to adopt."

"Awww...congratulations." I clapped my hands and then wrapped them around her as a smile took its place on my face. Esme and Carlisle had wanted children for so long now and I couldn't think of two more deserving people. Their baby was going to be very lucky.

"It's not set in stone or anything though. So if you could not..."

"My lips are sealed," I said quietly and then pressed a kiss to her cheek. "But I better be god mother."

"We wouldn't dream of asking anyone else." Esme laughed as I stood up and made my way back to Paul who was leaning against the door frame, waiting for me. He held his hand out to me and I took it lightly. The kitchen, oddly enough, was completely empty. Usually in weather like this the men would brave the cold to cook outside while the women and children toasted in front of a blazing fire...or the heating vents. Jennifer Hale loved hosting her Sunday gatherings. They had soon become a tradition and she never cancelled them, ever. In fact, when Faye was only a few months old, we spent an entire afternoon holed up in the Hale's basement eating our food as a tornado warning swept through the county.

I pushed back thoughts of those days as I headed toward the screen door that would lead to the porch Walt had paid to have custom built for his wife. It was a sweet gesture, especially now considering all of the use she got out of it. Suddenly, I was being pulled back away from the door by a strong pair of hands and set down on a chair at the small, round kitchen table. Jacob stood in front of me, his arms holding me down, his eyes livid. Angela stood behind him, clutching their newborn son, Will, to her chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately, my thoughts springing to Faye at home, sick and alone with Cynthia.

"Nothing's wrong Alice. He's overreacting." Angela sighed.

"Then why am I pinned down to a chair?" Uncertainty colored my voice, but the absurdity of it all was sinking in. I should be used to stuff like this by now...I was Alice Brandon after all, and one of my best friends was married to Emmett McCarty.

"Because you need to stay here. If only for a minute...please. While I go...take care of some business outside." Jacob's tone made me burst out laughing. He sounded like a secret agent, or a character off of 'The Sopranos' and even though I was used to behavior like this from Emmett, seeing it from Jacob was new.

"Jake..."

"No Alice. You, stay here with Ang and the baby." He pointed down to his feet and then pointed at Paul. "You, come with me. I might need assistance."

And with that, he let go of my arms and turned to the back door. They left the kitchen quietly and I hurriedly jumped out of my seat. If there was going to be a murder, I was definitely not going to miss it. Life in Fritch was so monotonous...a good homicide might do wonders to break it up. The screen door slammed behind me and I didn't even bother to look around as I usually did for my two best friends. I took three steps out into the snowy yard and then I froze.

It seemed as if the world stopped turning as soon as I saw his face, like time itself froze as his eyes met mine. I had been imagining this for five years. Five long, heart wrenching, miserable years, and here it was. I couldn't even remember the countless times I had thought in my head about what I would say, what I would do. Right after he left I had taken to practicing my speech in the mirror after my showers or anytime I was in the bathroom. It was the one thing that kept me sane, just imagining that cliche, cheesy, Hollywood movie ending. This wasn't it. My heartbeat reverberated through my ears, pounding so loud and fast that I thought it might escape if not for the cage of ribs that ensnared it. My body wanted to move to him, to feel myself in his arms again, to see if my memories were doing his gentle caresses justice at those times when I was most vulnerable and would remember him. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own however. Either that or my head was controlling what my heart wasn't. My legs felt like lead and I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. I was waiting, just waiting and praying that Faye would jump on the bed soon and wake me up, or that my alarm would ring, or even that Bella or Rosalie would call with some outlandish question or favor. Something, anything. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare...for that's what it was, because I knew that as soon as I took one step toward him—toward my heart—he would disappear and leave me alone, broken and torn into little pieces, like he had so long ago.

So I did the only thing I knew to do. I turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could as I made my way back through the house, knocking into Esme who stumbled into the wall behind her and several pictures fell from it. I didn't care. I had to get out of there before it all came crashing down on me. It wasn't until I was out in the driveway that I realized just what kind of turn this nightmare had taken. I was trapped with my own worst fear. No car, no way out, no escape.

"Alice." I heard his voice from behind me and I clutched at my chest, as if I could still the throbbing from within.

"No!" I cried as I started to walk forward, toward the road. I would walk if I had to. I _would _get away.

"Alice please." His hand caught mine and a jolt of electricity passed between us. It was then that I knew this was real. This wasn't some hell pulled up from the dregs of my subconscious. This was Jasper and me. He didn't pull away from the shock; as much as I tried to pull my hand from his grasp, he held tight. "Alice, just talk to me."

I didn't move. I held my breath painfully in my lungs. It had been five years, and I had saved everything I had of his, everything I could salvage from his bathroom at his parent's house. Anything he left behind that smelled of him…his shampoo, his cologne, his shirts, even his pillows. I couldn't let this new Jasper, this new Jasper that looked so hard and cold against the memory of the one I held so dear, taint my perfect Jazzy. It was all I had left outside of Faye. I wouldn't let it go.

"Mary Alice Brandon." My name sounded funny coming from his mouth. As though he had trouble spitting it out through his perfect lips. Like my name would taint his vocabulary like a curse. "Look at me."

I shook my head, both to answer his question and to force the tears back that were welling up in my eyes. I only had one thought right now. One directive. Get home to my baby. I couldn't let him veer me off course. I tried to drown out what I knew would inevitably come next, I tried to ignore the flow of words from his lips. I tried to keep my eyes and ears shut. I tried and I failed.

"Ali, would you look at me? Please?" I opened my eyes slowly and his finger was already under my chin, lifting my face up to look into his. I thought I would lose it, I thought my composure would be gone, and that I'd forget all about what I needed to do. What I had to do. I thought my body, heart, and soul would betray my mind. I was wrong.

As soon as I took in the way the January sun glinted off his hair, the way his pink lips were pursed as he cocked his head to the side to look at me, how his brow was furrowed in that certain way he had, as soon as I saw it, I snapped.

"How dare you," I growled under my breath as I pushed his hand away from me. "You've been gone five years Jasper. Five fucking years. This isn't a Brady Bunch Reunion. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Jasper's hand fell limply to his side as he stared at me. His frown became more pronounced as he watched me seethe in front of him.

"You left Jasper. You left me here...alone. You can't just waltz back in like this. It doesn't work like that. Not after what you did. Not when you didn't come back," I spat.

Suddenly, I knew I wasn't the only one that was angry. It was like he was feeding from the emotions that were certain to be pouring from my very being.

"I had to leave Alice. I had no choice," he snapped and I heard the murmur of voices from behind us.

"You always had a choice Jasper. No one took that away from you..."

"My parents made me go."

"You could have answered your email, your phone. You could have called us back. A phone call once in five years wouldn't have killed you Jasper," I continued on as though he hadn't interrupted me. I was vaguely aware of the buzzing of a cell phone coming from the pocket of his coat but I ignored it as I continued. "No one took away your will Jasper. You could have called me Jasper. _**Me.**_ Or did you forget all about me once you got a new _**life**_ in New York City?"

"That's what this is about isn't it? You're pissed because I had a chance. A chance at a damn good life and I took it. While you're what? Stuck here in Fritch working for Black's grocery?" He yelled in my face and his hot breath fanned across my cheeks. I saw his eyes narrow as he looked behind me and I turned my head slightly to see Paul looming behind me, ready to jump in whenever I needed him to. "You've moved on Alice, so why the hell should I be worried about what you think?"

I heard the smack of my hand across his face before my dainty palm felt his flesh beneath it. The tears were flowing hard and free down my face now and for once, I didn't care. I felt Paul's warm body behind mine as he slowly pulled me against him and walked me back to his car. I never took my eyes off Jasper. I waited for him to disappear. For someone to yell, 'You've been Punk'd' but none of that happened. None of it. As Paul drove away, I saw Jasper answer his phone finally and the crowd behind him dispersed back into the house. Talk about a mood killer.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you everyone again. Laila, you rock my socks off. _**_** Amy, my email won't let me send anything to you...sorry for not getting your sneak peek to you. Once again, a review equals a sneak peek and I'm absolutely positive that people will be very happy with what I have planned.  
Besos. **_


	10. Too Late To Apologize

_**A/N: Thank you AshleyBatmanner. You are now pardoned from your karate chapping from the fangirls. To those who pm'd me threaten...er..begging for it. Here it is. **_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight... or a Velociraptor.**_

* * *

_**Sunday **_

_**Jasper POV**_

"What?" I snapped into my phone as I watched Alice leave.

"Jasper?" Maria's voice sounded stuffy on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" I asked softly as I heard a quiet sob. My mind immediately flew to my sister and mother and what extremes they might go to in order to scare Maria off.

"It's Vicky. She's having It." I knew instantly what she was talking about.

Victoria and James Townsend were some of Maria's best friends in New York. They were also about to be parents. I could never understand those two. Victoria had taken to calling the baby It and I wasn't even sure if they were actually going to name him anything else. They were being given a wonderful gift, and yet they had no desire for parenthood at all.

"I have to go back. She wants me there. Nettie said she could pick me up at the airport and I'll stay with Lucy until you get back," Maria said calmly and I heard the sound of a zipper being zipped in the background. "I just need to get back to the airport so I was going to take the rental and you could use your mom's car if that's okay..."

"Yeah. That's fine," I said quietly as I stared out into the road where Alice had disappeared.

"Okay, good. Then I'll see you when you get home."

"Yeah." I couldn't tell her that this was my home; that I didn't want to go back to a cold, New York apartment where everything inside was worth more money than it should be. Where there were no pictures hanging on the wall and the sparkling interior made me cringe from how little it looked like anyone lived there.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye." She hung up and I sighed as I closed my phone and put it back in the pocket of my coat.

"How could you Jasper?" Bella's voice was small as she stood behind me, her eyes teary and her full lips pulled down into a deep frown.

"Not now Bells..."

"Yes now. Jasper, when you left, you didn't just leave us and Alice behind..." Bella stopped and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Jasper, why did you do that to her?"

"She was yelling at me for leaving her five years ago, Bella. Five years ago when my parents made me leave her. And all the time her boyfriend was behind her looking like he wanted to kill me..."

"Paul isn't her boyfriend," Bella said simply as she shook her head. "Alice doesn't date."

"But she..." I said incessantly.

"No Jasper, you just assumed that she had moved on. Well you know what, you were wrong." Rosalie appeared beside Bella, her eyes livid. "She hasn't dated anyone in five years. Five years Jasper! She's been on a few dates, but she always scares them off in the end so she can go back to pining away for you. And she's right you know. We were worried sick about you. No phone calls, no emails, no news at all about how you were. You could have been dead for all we knew. Do you know how much that killed Alice?"

"I didn't want to leave Rosalie. Why can't you all understand that? I didn't want to leave, but I had to and now I'm stuck looking like the bad guy that ruined everyone's lives. Is that fair?"

"Yes!" Rose practically yelled and Bella put a hand on her arm, trying to calm her down. Usually I could do that with one word, but I knew better than to try right now. Not when Rose looked about ready to murder me herself.

"You have no idea how much she's been through Jasper, while you were off gallivanting around New York."

"Rose," Bella hissed and I could see the warning in her eyes.

"No Bella. I want to know what has everyone mad at me. Why does everyone suddenly hate me? What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Go ask Alice," Rosalie sneered before turning on her heel and marching back into her mom's house, slamming the door behind her.

I looked back down to Bella's face. She was looking at her feet as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Bells." I sighed as I reached out to pull her to me.

"No," she said and took a step back. "No, I'm not the one that's hurting right now."

With that she turned back toward the door and walked away. I watched her retreat, not knowing what to do.

"Bella?" I called out and she turned around to look at me.

"Has she really not dated anyone?"

"No. It's always been you."

I wasn't really thinking as I jumped in my mom's car and drove out of the Hale's driveway. I didn't even know what to do. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at Alice; I knew she had been heartbroken when I left her behind. _I _had been heartbroken when I left her behind, but I didn't even know if a simple apology would suffice for everything I had done wrong. She had every right to be angry with me, and I knew it. Maybe I should just pack up and go back to New York with Maria. It might be better, for both her and myself, if I were gone out of her life. Maybe I was just hurting her more by showing up again. I had almost resigned myself to the idea of going back to my house, packing my stuff up and leaving Fritch behind again, when I found myself pulling onto the familiar road that would lead to Alice's house. Or what had been her house. I knew so little about her that I didn't even know where she lived anymore. I didn't see her old Volkswagen beetle when I pulled up in front of the house, but I could only assume that after five years that car had been sent to the big highway in the sky.

Mindlessly, my body made its way out of the car and up the stone path to the front porch. My feet seemed to be propelling myself forward, while my mind was screaming at me to turn around. It was foolish…this would only hurt us both more in the end. Yet still, my finger reached out and pushed the doorbell. I waited with bated breath, my heart was sounding through my rib cage. I took a few deep calming breaths as I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. I had to keep my cool. I couldn't let her see me like this.

All thoughts left my body as soon as I saw who opened the door. Alice stood behind it. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was mussed up. Her tiny body was covered in a familiar black, threadbare T-shirt and she held a tissue tight in her right hand. I opened my mouth to speak as I took in her appearance. Then I shut it again. For the first time in what felt like forever, I didn't know what to say. I wanted so badly to just hold her and kiss away each tear that had fallen down her beautiful cheeks. And even though my mind knew I would never be able to, my body ached to hold her, to caress her, to feel her warm in my arms again as I held her close to me.

"Please don't do this," Alice sobbed quietly as she turned her head into the door and closed her eyes.

"Ali, please. I just want to apologize," I whispered as I fought the urge to pull her out of the door and into my arms.

"It's a little too late for that Jasper."

"There's no statute on saying 'I'm sorry.'"

"Are you?" she asked quietly, so quietly it took me a moment to respond.

"Am I what?"

"Are you sure you're sorry?" She looked up at me then, her amber eyes glistening with tears and I couldn't help it as I made my way toward her and bent my head down to look into her eyes.

"I've never been more sorry in my life," I whispered. "I know I can't say it enough. It will never be enough. Nothing will. But I need you to know that I'm sorry. For yelling, for leaving, for not calling...I'm sorry." I choked back the tears that were threatening to expose themselves. Alice hadn't moved from where we stood, her eyes locked with mine as I uttered the words I had been rehearsing over and over in my head since I had first hurt her. "I never should have left."

Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes. Her lips were trembling and her breathing was ragged. She didn't look at me or respond, and even though I had told her all I wanted to, I still felt hollow and empty inside as if something was missing. As I looked down into her face, I realized it was. My life would never be complete without Alice in it and she never could be. I didn't wait for permission as I leaned over her and kissed the top of her head softly, before saying the one thing I hadn't gotten to last time. "Goodbye."

I turned off of her porch quickly and headed back to my car. I shouldn't have come here; I had hurt her even more in my attempts to make amends.

"Jazzy." Alice's bell like voice filled my ears and my heart soared at the sound. I turned slowly and saw her standing bare-legged and barefoot on the porch. "You're right. You shouldn't have left."

"I know."

"But you did. And even when you had finished high school there, when you could legally come back...you didn't. It hurt Jasper. It hurt everyone, your family, Bella, Rose, Edward. It hurt me, Jazz. You're right, sorry will never be enough, but even though you left me, I'm not the one that lost."

"What are you..."

"Come inside. We need to talk."

* * *

_**A/N: Review for a sneak peek.  
Besos.**_


	11. Say All I Need

_**A/N: So, I got Laze and didn't feel like replying with sneak peeks to all you wonderful reviewers, when AshleyBatmanner had already done her duty and gotten the chapter ready to go. I hope you don't mind. This song is named after OneRepublic's song Say (All I need) It's an amazing song. Question for all readers at the bottom.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. sigh. **_

* * *

_**Sunday**_

_**Alice POV**_

I asked Paul not to stay. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. It had taken perfecting, but no one outside of Rosalie and Bella had ever seen me cry over Jasper and I wasn't about to lose that now. Not when I didn't have to. Paul looked somewhat hurt when I asked him but he kissed me on the cheek as he usually did and then pulled out of the driveway before heading toward his house. I made sure he was gone before I went inside, rushed a quick 'hello' to my sister and then locked myself in my bedroom.

I threw off my clothes in a haste before pulling out my pajamas, a pair of tiny boy shorts and a tank top, and slipping them on. Then I opened the drawer at the very top of my dresser. It was there that I kept anything I had of Jasper's. Without thinking, I pulled the old tattered black shirt off the top of the other clothes. I had worn this shirt so many times in the past five years that I could hardly keep track of each time. Faye's birth and every birthday after had seen this shirt, not to mention our anniversaries that I had spent holding my daughter against me in fear that she too would somehow leave me. I pulled it over my head, not caring if it messed up my hair or not, and climbed into my bed. I curled up under the blankets and breathed in deep as the scent of Jasper, my Jasper, filled my lungs. It was harder now than it ever had been before, knowing that he was here in Fritch. That his voice, which had become a distant echo since he had left, was right there, waiting to say my name. I sobbed in earnest into my pillows, trying to block the sound from Faye, from Cynthia...from myself. It didn't work and I tried to dry my eyes quickly when I heard the pitter patter of little feet outside my door.

"Mommy?" My daughter cried and I bounded out of bed and opened the door, kneeling down to pull her into the safety of my arms. "Mommy, I'm sorry."

"Oh baby, what do you have to be sorry for?" I asked as she wrapped her little arms around my neck and held on to me tightly. I stood up with her and went to my bed, placing her in the covers with me and curling up around her, trying to shield her from the pain that I was feeling.

"Daddy. I have to be sorry for Daddy." I looked at my daughter in shock as she held on to my shirt with both fingers. Her little voice was still hoarse and her nose was runny.

"What do you mean baby girl?" I asked as I used the hem of Jasper's shirt to wipe some of the snot from her face.

"I saw him at the store with Grammy and Auntie Cyn. I didn't tell you." Her voice broke and she rolled into my chest as she cried openly. I could feel her tears soaking into the ratty fabric and I felt anger bubble up inside of me. I had cried into this shirt for so long and now he was making his daughter do the same?

"It's all right Faye, please don't cry," I pleaded as I rubbed small circles on her back. She began to hiccup slightly as her cries quieted and then her breathing became slow and even and I knew from the way her weight shifted that she had fallen asleep.

"Al?" My sister was in the doorway. Her hair was curled and she was dressed nicely. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No Cyn. We're okay," I said quietly as I looked back down to my sleeping daughter and smoothed her hair out of her face.

"I have my cell if you need me," she mumbled as she shut my door and retreated down the stairs. I heard her leave soon after that. I didn't move from where I was. I watched my daughter breathe in and out. She was my reason for living now; she was all I had, and she was beautiful. My eyes slowly became heavy as I listened to my daughter's steady, even breathing and soon I fell asleep.

The doorbell ringing pulled me out of my dreams of Jasper and Faye and the family we should have together and I rolled quietly out of bed, trying not to wake my sleeping daughter. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror by my vanity and I groaned as I realized that I had to open the door like this. I looked like hell. Slowly, I made my way down the stairs, grabbing a tissue out of the bathroom in the hallway as I did so, trying to salvage the mess that was my face. I opened the door slowly, not even bothering to look who was outside, but what I saw there surprised me.

Jasper stood on the porch, his hands deep in the pockets of his gray coat. His mouth opened as though he wanted to say something before he closed it again. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't look at his face and not feel the pain that was making my knees shake and my head spin. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the door, trying to block out the sound of his breathing and the way he smelled, trying to forget and trying to remember at the same time.

"Please, don't do this," I tried to whisper but it came out in a strangled sob.

"Ali, please. I just want to apologize," he whispered, his voice low, the sound causing my heart to thump as a painful reminder of how much it had missed the sound of his voice and the way he said my name, the nickname that only he had been allowed to call me.

I wanted so much to swing the door open and fold my arms around him. I had missed everything about him and here he was in front of me, trying to apologize. More than anything, I wanted to feel him again, but this wasn't just about me anymore. If it were it wouldn't be this hard. But this was about the little girl asleep on my bed upstairs. I couldn't let him hurt her and I couldn't get hurt anymore; I had to be strong for her.

"It's a little too late for that, Jasper," I said as I dug my fingers into the wood of the door, trying to hold myself in place.

"There's no statute on saying 'I'm sorry.'" My heart raced as the words left his mouth. And I had to physically work to slow it down.

"Are you?" I whispered, more to myself than him.

He hesitated and I thought he hadn't heard me, before he asked, "Am I what?"

"Are you sure you're sorry?" I opened my eyes to look at him then, my heart pounding painfully against my ribs. It pounded even harder as he bent his face down to look clear into my eyes.

"I've never been more sorry in my life," he whispered. "I know I can't say it enough. It will never be enough. Nothing will. But I need you to know that I'm sorry. For yelling, for leaving, for not calling...I'm sorry. I never should have left."

Tears streamed down my face as I closed my eyes again. I couldn't stand to see his face. All the pain he held there told me that all he was saying was true. It might have been easier to believe that he wasn't sorry, that he really had intended to leave and never come back, but looking into his blue eyes, I knew that wasn't the case. I didn't hear him move toward me until I felt his lips on my hair, the same gesture that Paul did almost every time we were together and yet the feeling that he gave me was nothing compared to what I was feeling now.

"Goodbye," I heard him whisper and I opened my eyes quickly to see him retreating to

his car.

"Jazzy," I called out as I stepped out onto the porch, the cold January air ripping through my body like a knife, but I didn't care. I couldn't let him leave like this. Not again, not until he knew. "You're right. You shouldn't have left."

"I know." He nodded his head slightly and his eyes grew, if possible, even more anguished.

"But you did. And even when you had finished high school there, when you could legally come back...you didn't. It hurt Jasper. It hurt everyone, your family, Bella, Rose, Edward. It hurt me, Jazz. You're right, sorry will never be enough, but even though you left me, I'm not the one that lost," I said hurriedly as the two sides of me debated over if this was the right thing to do. _"He has a right to know…it's his daughter," _one side was saying._ "If he loved you enough he would have come back,_" the other argued.

"What are you..." He scuffed at the ground with his foot and I cut him off quickly before I could lose my nerve. This had to be done. Better now than when Faye's old enough to do it herself.

"Come inside. We need to talk." I didn't wait for him to say anything as I went back to the door and walked in. I could hear his footsteps echoing behind me as I led him to the kitchen.

If this were a different time, my heart might finally be at peace. Watching the way he eased himself to a leaning position against the counter beside the fridge was familiar; it was just how it used to be.

"Alice, I'm—"

"Do you want something to drink?" I cut him off, hoping to stall for more time. Anything to keep him here with me longer.

"No." He shook his head and I nodded as I opened the fridge and pulled out the jug of milk.

"What's that?" he asked as I shut the door and turned around, pulling a glass out of the cupboard from beside the sink.

"What's what?" I turned around, my glass of milk halfway to my lips when I saw what he held in his hand. It was my ultrasound picture of Faye. The words "I'm a girl, Mommy!" were printed across the top, and my name was clearly printed across the bottom. I took a deep breath, steadying myself. Putting my glass down I reminded myself that this needed to be done. It had to be. He deserved to know, and no matter what happened now, I would somehow be okay.

"That..." I said as I stepped closer to him and reached to the fridge, pulling off a picture of Faye and me that hung there by a magnet that Rose had made me to hold it, before holding it out to show him. "Is your daughter...our daughter."

**_A/N: PLEASE READ! I have a poll on my profile now concerning the name of this story. Please, Please go vote for me. And this definitely will have a sneak peek into the next chapter with a review! Also, I was wondering how many people would want a Jasper/Alice Lemon in this story. let me know. Please and Thank you.  
Besos.  
_**


	12. Goodbye, Apathy

_**A/N: Happy Twilight Tuesday and way to go Bella Cullen Project!  
I hope you all like what I have in store for this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...**_

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Sunday**_

It took me a moment to comprehend anything that Alice was saying. Faye, the little girl I had met in the grocery store. The angel that unmistakably had her mother's beautiful eyes, was mine? It couldn't be possible...could it?

"Are you... are you sure?" I stuttered as I clutched the picture of the unborn baby in my hand.

"Jasper..." Alice sighed, her voice pained. "Of course I'm sure. And if you hadn't been the only man I've ever been with, this picture should be proof enough."

She held out the other picture to me, her hand was shaking, but I took it from her and ran my fingers over the glossy finish. The little girl looking up from it was the carbon copy of me it seemed. Her blonde hair was shining in the picture where it hung down to her shoulders in waves. Her smile was lazy, but her eyes were twinkling. It seemed the only thing Faye had missed from my genes was the blue of my eyes. I was so stupid to have not realized this sooner. How could I not have? I had been so close to her, I had shook her hand, and yet still, I didn't know she was my own flesh and blood. I could kick myself. I ran a hand through my already messy hair, noting how long it had gotten since Maria had last made me cut it.

"Why didn't you tell me Ali?" I whispered, trying to fight down the anger that had risen inside of me.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked indignantly and I looked up to her face. " I tried to tell you. I called you, you ignored it. I emailed you, you obviously didn't read them or you would have known I needed to talk to you. Rosalie, Bella and I went to New York looking for you Jasper. I tried everything I could to tell you so don't you dare blame this on me."

"You came to New York?" I asked in disbelief as I stared at the woman in front of me. Had she really gone to all those lengths to tell me about Faye? Alice only nodded her head and swallowed loudly. "When?"

"A few weeks after you left." She laughed humorlessly, "It was Bella's idea."

I couldn't think of anything to say as I looked at Alice. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was biting hard on her bottom lip. Her eyes were filled with so many different emotions; sorrow, pain, sadness, fear. It sliced me deeper than a knife to know that I was the reason behind everything I saw in Alice's eyes. Every emotion that flickered across her beautiful face, every tear that came to her eye, it was because of my doing, and that made me angrier than I ever had been before.

"I really am sorry Alice." I whispered as I studied the picture in my hand closer. Noticing the light splattering of freckles that could only be seen in this picture because of the way the sun hit her nose. "Can I see her?"

"No." Alice said forcefully and my head snapped up.

"Alice...she's mine, I want to see her." I felt like a child, whining to his mother about not getting desert after finishing his dinner.

"She's sick Jasper. I think...I think it would be best if you waited and let her get better." Alice swallowed as if waiting for the torrent that was about to rain down upon her.

"She's sick? Is she all right? Have you taken her to the doctor? Is she..."

"She's fine. She's just running a fever. Probably just a little cold is all." Alice placated me.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and found myself running a hand through my hair again.

"Would you...would you like to see her baby books? They have pictures and...things."

"I would love to."

And so Alice led me into the living room, gesturing to the couch and I realized it was the same one that had been there when I first met Alice. One where we had spent many a night together, and one where I had first told her I loved her.

"Your dad isn't going to walk in on us again is he?" I laughed as I remembered the night he had walked in on Alice and I. I had gone home quicky and hadn't walked properly for a week.

"My dad...um.." Alice sat down beside me a stack of books in her lap. "My dad divorced my mom about four years ago."

"Why?" I asked in disbelief, it had always seemed as though William and Mary Brandon had been in the perfect marriage.

"It's my fault." Alice said shakily. "My dad..he didn't agree with my choice of keeping Faye. He said I was ruining my life and that it would ruin yours too in the end. It tore their relationship apart. My mom was on my side and my dad resented her for it. I haven't really spoken to him since. He sent back Faye's birth announcement unopened."

"Oh Ali." I sighed as I placed my hand gently on top of hers. "I know I've said this so much, but I am sorry. If I were here..."

"It's all water under the bridge now Jasper." Alice said as she pulled her tiny hand out from under mine and opened the first book on her lap. "This was my very first ultrasound picture."

She placed the book on my lap and I ran my hands down the black and white picture that looked like nothing more than a black hole. I could hear Alice's shaky breaths from beside me as I looked down at what I had missed. As I turned each page Alice tried to tell me everything she could remember about when the picture was taken. She told me of how she had begun to show early and how she had been terrified of going to school, scared of what people would think, until Rose and Bella had taken it upon themselves to rent sympathy bellies and wear them along with her. The first book contained pictures from through out Alice's pregnancy. Pictures of her with my family, with her mom and sister, with Bella and Rose and Edward. I went slowly through the pictures watching as Alice's tiny body slowly began to expand. The last page was adorned with a picture of Alice, her hair a mess, her eyes red from crying and a tiny baby in her hands.

"She was born early." Alice supplied as I looked down at the picture. "About a month. She was so tiny."

"She was okay?" I looked up into her face and she nodded.

"I had to drive myself to the hospital. Bella and Edward had gone on a double date in Amarillo with Mike and Rose. My sister was eleven and in bed sleeping and my mom was working late."

"So you drove yourself?"

"Yeah...did you expect me to have her at home?" Alice laughed dryly as she closed the book and handed me the next.

She waited for me to open it as I held it in my lap. My eyes never leaving her face. She was so different from the girl I had left behind. Her eyes showed it. They were void of the emotions I had fallen in love with, it was like my departure had left her cold and empty, a shell of the person she had once been.

"Mommy?" A tiny voice called from the stairs.

Alice had bounded out of her seat and up the stairs before I had even turned my head in that direction. I could hear her soft murmurs and her gentle whispers and I could imagine her holding our daughter close to her and whispering reassurances. Our daughter. It felt so right to say that. I heard a door shut upstairs and then Alice's soft footsteps on the stairs as she descended down to me once more.

"Sorry about that." She whispered.

"Is she all right?" I found myself asking again, worried for the tiny girl that I had seen in the market.

Alice tilted her head to the side as she gnawed on her lip thoughtfully. It looked as if she was contemplating something, and I might have bothered asking what, had I not wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and hold her there forever, never letting go again.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She said suddenly and I tried to pull my eyes away from her face so that I could focus.

"What is?"

"How easy it comes. It's hard to believe you can love someone so much when you've just met them. For a moment your whole world stops and then when it starts again, it revolves around them. You would do _anything_ to make them happy. To keep them safe. You just wanna do what's right by them, and give them what they need." She took a deep, ragged breath and I saw her eyes glisten with tears. "I told you about Faye, because I can't do that anymore. I can't be _everything _she needs. I've tried Jazz. I've tried so hard and I _can't_ be you."

Her tears were falling hard and fast now and I placed the books on the couch beside me as I walked over to her. It didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now but her. I crossed the room in seconds and pulled her into my arms, relishing the warmth she emanated into my core. Having her in my arms was like finding the missing piece to my soul. It was everything and nothing I had hoped it would be. I used my thumbs to gently wipe away the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. She looked up at me, her head resting against my palm. Her eyes were scorching into mine and my heart beat was erratic. She was the only person who could make my heart beat slow down and speed up at the same time. She made my knees feel week with just on glance. And her whole being called to me.

"You don't have to be." I whispered as I held her face firmly in my hands.

"What happens when you leave again? To go home." Alice questioned hesitantly.

"I'm not going anywhere." I breathed as I closed the distance between us. "I am home."

And then, her lips were on mine. The kiss was sweet and gentle, like they had been so many years before, but there was an underlying passion to it. Something that was brewing underneath both of our facades as slowly the walls that closed us off from each other began crumbling. Too soon, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I shouldn't have..."

"Ali please." I groaned as I held on to her face.

"No Jasper, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Her voice was flat as she apologized and gently pulled my hands away from her soft cheeks. "You can take the baby books with you. I'll call you when Faye is well again."

Her tone was dismissive and she wouldn't meet my gaze. I stared at her for a few seconds, not long enough for mind which was trying to soak up every detail of the woman in front of me, and then I nodded as I walked back over and picked up the books.

"Don't be sorry." I pleaded as I stopped in front of her on my way to the door. I reached down again and placed a feather light kiss on her head before walking back out to my car. My heart immediately throbbed at the distance between Alice and myself and I wanted to run back and take her into my arms.

I ignored my heart as I climbed into my mom's car and started it up. Only then realizing I had left my phone in the cup holder on the console. It was lit up and flashing and as I picked it up I swore under my breath. I had forgotten something...Maria.

* * *

_**A/N: Eh? Once again a review equals a sneak peek. Sorry Breaking Twilight that I didn't send one to you but I got your review right as I was going to post this.  
Don't forget to vote on my profile for the name of this story!  
Besos.**_


	13. Tyrant

_**A/N: I lied.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

* * *

_**Maria POV**_

_**Wednesday**_

"You guys, Jasper still isn't answering his phone." I complained to my three best friends as we sat around Vicky's apartment, sipping cosmos.

"That's never a good sign." Lucy shook her head.

"I think..." I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what I was about to say. "I think he might be getting cold feet."

"Never." Nettie cried in outrage.

"Why?" Victoria questioned while Lucy covered her hand with her mouth.

"He's been avoiding me for two days now. He never answers my calls and then when he calls back it's always when he knows I'm too busy to answer. Like during my Tuesday brunches with Marcus. He knows not to disturb me then." I pouted. "I don't know what to do."

My friends all took turns, issuing words of comfort to me as they tried to make up excuses for Jasper's recent behavior. I never should have left him in Texas to shack up with whatever rodeo clowns lived there.

"You know...Laurent tried to back out on me. Saying some shit about how he wasn't ready to settle down." Nettie rolled her eyes as a smirk appeared on her face. I instantly became intrigued.

"How did you fix him?" Lucy asked for me as she leaned forward in her seat, her Oscar de la Renta dress swishing against the white leather of the chair she was sitting in.

"The way every girl does." Nettie waved her hand dismissively and polished off the contents of her glass. "I told him I was pregnant."

"And that worked?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course it did."

"But you weren't pregnant." it was more of a question than a statement. There was no way in hell Nettie would _ever_ even think about having children.

"God, of course not. Sorry Vick, no offense." Victoria shook her head, making her vivid red hair sway with the motion.

"So how did that work then?"

"I just told him it was a mistake. He was relieved, but by then it was too late, the deed was done."

"You do realize you had a shot-gun wedding then, don't you?" Victoria laughed as she reached over to pour a glass of bourbon.

"Well, at least we were married and Laurent doesn't seem to mind now, and I don't have to have a baby to show for it." Nettie sneered.

"In any case you're going to have to move the wedding up, quickly." Lucy said as Victoria shot daggers at Nettie. "Before you lose him."

"You can't afford to lose him." Victoria offered.

She was right. The company I had worked for had just told me on Monday that they were completely bankrupt and thus, they had to let me go. I had worked hard to get that job, dropping Jasper's name whenever I needed to. For some reason, being engaged to be married to a famous writer for the New York Times, always helped seal the deal on the apartments I was selling.

"Either that, or I hear McDonald's is hiring." Nettie cackled and it was my turn to glare at her.

"Didn't you hire a wedding planner?"

"Yeah, we did." I suddenly brightened. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to move the wedding up. Mary had been said to be the best after all and I'm sure that once I had convinced Jasper, there would be no amount of money he wouldn't pay to do this for me. Ugh. It was just convincing Jasper that would be the hard part. "But I don't know if Jasper will go for it, I already had a hard enough time trying to get him to propose."

"Hey, but you said he was always talking about wanting his family there. What if you agreed to have it in whatever little hell hole he lives in? I'm sure he'd go for it then."

I swear, I could have kissed Victoria at that moment, she had always been one on of my smarter friends.

"You're right..." The wheels were turning in my head.

"Of course I am." she sighed.

My friends joined in with me as I started laughing, but soon the sounds of a baby wailing cut us off.

"Shit." Victoria muttered. "I sent Consuela home."

"Well, looks like little Conner gets some time alone with Mommy. Bergdorfs is calling my name and I must not keep it waiting." Nettie laughed as she pulled herself off of the leather sofa and headed toward the door.

"Yeah, I have to get back to the office." Lucy shrugged as she leaned down to hug Vicky who brushed her off.

"You'll stay won't you Maria?" She pleaded with me.

"Oh, I would Vick, but I have to go make some phone calls. You understand don't you?" There was no way in hell I would stay in the apartment with that thing.

"Yeah, completely." Victoria sighed. "Call me when you get everything rearranged."

"All right." I said as I kissed her cheek and then headed out of her door, pulling my cell phone out of my Louis Vuitton bag once again.

It was time to make my wedding happen...fast.

* * *

**_A/N: let the maria hating begin. Sneak peek this time guys..I promise!_**


	14. Someone To Save You

_**Disclaimer: I own Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse about as much as I own England...**_

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

_**Wednesday**_

I couldn't believe I had kissed him. What was I thinking? I had kicked myself so hard for that later. He was only here for Faye, I reminded myself. It was over between us, finite, fin, done. As much as I wanted him and craved him, I knew I couldn't have him and letting myself get to close to him was only going to hurt more in the end. He had a job in New York City, a home, a life...he would get bored with Fritch eventually and he would leave again. I couldn't expect anything else from him.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I smacked myself internally as I turned my head quickly to look at Rosalie. Gracie and Ethan were asleep in the backseat in their carseats and we were driving to the grocery store in the next town over. Rosalie insisted on feeding her children only organic foods, something that her husband Emmett scoffed at but allowed her to do. Actually, Emmett would allow Rose to do anything, even if it included tying him up and throwing him to a bunch of rabid racoons. That boy had no backbone when it came to her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." I answered, a little too late.

"Don't give me that 'just thinking' shit, Alice. I know you better than that." She snapped as she reached over to turn the heater off.

"Rosalie...you're babies are in the car."

"Oh please, Emmett says worse things than that." Rose shrugged "And stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm fine." I said, exasperated.

"You aren't fine. You haven't been fine since Monday. Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Rosalie prodded, her voice firm. She would get this out of me, one way or another.

"Jasper knows about Faye." I said quietly

"What?" Rosalie roared, her voice filling the car and Ethan jerked in his car seat.

"Rose...quiet." I hissed, reaching around to shove his pacifier back in his mouth. "He deserves to know. Faye is his daughter."

"Has he seen her yet? Have they met."

"Well they have... but he didn't know she was his at the time." I turned back around in my seat and stared out at the road in front of me. "I told him he could meet her soon. When she's well."

Faye had been running a fever off and on since Sunday. Carlisle had taken a look at her and promised it was just a little cold. Nothing to be too concerned about. He had also insisted I get out of the house and so I had left him at the house with my mom and Faye as they watched every Disney movie we owned and probably gorged on whatever birthday cake we had left.

"Hmm.." Rosalie said as she slipped deep into thought, her brow furrowed.

After a few minutes silence she turned to me, her violet eyes beseeching. I tried to turn away from her gaze and ignore the look in her eyes, knowing full well the power of the Rosalie pout.

"Please tell me what's wrong Al?"

"Nothing's wrong." I sighed, the sound of her pleading slowly lowering my resolve.

"I know something's wrong... you have now become a permanent member of La La land and a non-functioning member of reality. So tell me or I'll make you tell me."

"I kissed him." I whispered slowly, closing my eyes.

"You did what?" The car was slowing down as Rose pulled into the organic market's parking lot and pulled into the first empty spot she saw.

"I kissed him okay." I snapped and I felt some cool moisture in my eyes. "It was stupid and I have no idea why I did it, but I did."

"Is that all?" Rosalie laughed. "Alice, you kissed him because you love him. We can all see it."

I opened my mouth to argue but she cut me off by holding up her hand and shaking her head, her mouth already open to speak again.

"You have loved that boy since you first moved her. Do you remember how you met? Because we all do. It was one of the sweetest, corniest things we have ever seen. But it was love. From day one."

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Hi. You must be Mary, I'm Rosalie and this is Bella." The beautiful blonde girl in front of me held out her hand I hesitantly took it. I wasn't used to this much kindness. _

_"I like to go by Alice." I mumbled as I looked down to my feet. _

_"You sound just like Bells." Rose laughed and then Bella hit her on the arm. I looked between them, puzzled. _

_"My name is really Isabella, but I prefer Bella." The brunette said with a smile as she too held out her hand. _

_"That's a pretty name. My mom's name is Mary so I go by Alice so there will be less confusion." _

_Both girls laughed as we walked down the hallway to my locker. The bell had just signaled the beginning of lunch and I was scared, I didn't want to have to eat alone. I'd rather lock myself in the girls bathroom all hour than do that. _

_"Well, I just moved her not to long ago actually, so I know what it feels like to be the 'new girl' and um...well we were just wondering if you'd like to sit with us." Rosalie offered with a smile. I smiled back, for the first time since my parents had told me we were moving to some small town in Texas it seemed like and nodded my head. _

_"I'd like that." _

_"Good. Let's go." Rosalie danced around and led the way to the cafeteria as Bella rolled her eyes and locked her arm with mine. _

_We got our food quickly as Rose used her smile to get us to the front of the line. Bella acted like she hated it, but she didn't complain. They led me to a round table in the corner of the room, by a window that overlooked the small football field beside the school. I sat down next to Bella and actually laughed when Rosalie dropped her fork on the ground and four boys from some of my classes clambered to get to it before anyone else did. _

_"Excuse me." I heard a smooth voice say from behind me as someone cleared their throat. "You're sitting in my seat." _

_I looked up then and immediately froze. The boy in front of me was amazingly beautiful. Like one of those boys you always see on television staring in some kind of sitcom or after school special. _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I whispered but a lazy smile grew on his lips. _

_"Don't apologize. You can have my seat forever if I can sit next to you." _

_I smiled as he pulled out the chair next to me and sat down, his eyes never leaving mine._

_**(Flashback)**_

We had been together ever since. Inseparable from the beginning. Bella and Rosalie would roll their eyes and make gagging noises behind our backs but they would tell me in secret on our girls night slumber parties that they were happy for me and Jasper. They were also glad he had actually gotten over his fear of girl cooties.

"Look, Alice, I'm not saying that you should jump back into his waiting arms. Because I would probably kill you if you didn't make him work for it. But it's destiny that you two should be together. It's fate, and you really shouldn't mess with fate. Unless you want to get burned."

"I thought that was fire." I laughed as I jumped out and opened the back door to pull out a still sleeping Ethan.

"Eh. Tomato, potato." Rosalie said with a shrug as she balanced Gracie on her shoulder. "And you owe me big time by the way for running out of my mom's barbeque like that."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled a cart out of the rack for her and helped as she placed a half asleep two year old inside of it.

"Well, I was going to tell you and Bella at the same time. I mean... you guys are equally my best friends, but..."

"Rose. Spit it out." I commanded as we walked into the doors of the store.

"Well you have to keep it on the down low. At least until tomorrow because I haven't told Emmett yet and I was going to make him a steak dinner tonight after the kids went to bed and..."

"Rosalie Lillian McCarty!"

"I'm pregnant." She snapped

"Awww yay!" I would have clapped, had I not been clutching a six month old baby in my hands.

"Yeah. I'm just not sure how Emmett will take it. I mean... he loves these two like nobodies business, but Ethan isn't even a year old yet..."

"Whatever, he'll love it. Besides, it's his fault. If he'd stay off of you..."

"I can't help it I'm sexy." Rosalie laughed as she placed some crackers in the cart and crossed it off her list.

Laughing I helped her pick the things off her list, anxious to get home to Faye. I had promised that tonight, if she were feeling up to it, Jasper could meet her. I didn't tell Faye though, I had a feeling she would do anything in her little power to meet him and faking well-ness would definitely be one of the things she would do. My cell phone buzzing in my pocket woke Ethan up and I handed him over to his mom before answering it and walking away from the wailing baby.

"Oh, hi Mary, this is Maria." She said from the other end of the receiver. "Look, I know it's short notice but some things have come up...and well we want to move the wedding up...fast."

"How fast?" I asked nervously.

"In two weeks... if that's possible." She laughed and I could hear the clicking of keys in the background. "We also want to have it there in Texas...Fritch actually."

"Oh..." I said surprised. "Yeah... yeah I think I can do that."

"Thanks Mary, you are a lifesaver. Well, take care and email me if you need anything."

"I will do that." I assured her she said a quick goodbye and then hung up before I even had a chance to take a breath.

"What was that about?" Rose asked from behind me.

"Oh...just my client. She wants me to get her wedding done in two weeks." I sighed.

"Talk about bridezilla." She laughed and headed toward the check out line.

"Tell me about it." I muttered and followed behind her. Hopefully Faye wouldn't mind spending some quality bonding time with her daddy. I was going to need all the free time I could get.

* * *

_**A/N: So mostly a filler, but the next one is really good. I promise, as it's the moment everyone's been waiting for. So review and get your peek!  
Besos**_


	15. Won't Stop

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to FolsomBoogie and Lilah Aine, for making me laugh. It's long...  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own zilch.**_

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Wednesday**_

I sat down the baby book that I had been looking at...again, and turned toward the window. I was supposed to meet Alice at her house in a few minutes and I just couldn't get my nerves under wraps. I felt like I was about to meet the president of the United States instead of a five year old girl. My girl though. It had hurt tremendously to look through the baby books and see everything I had missed. First haircuts, first steps, birthdays and Christmases. It was the stuff Faye's memories were made of and I had been absent throughout it all. What kind of father was I? What kind of man was I?

I shrugged off my feelings of inadequacy and pulled on my cream colored sweater. I had planned to take them out for dinner tonight. Get away from everything, if only for a bit, so that I could meet my daughter without everyone's prying eyes on me. I could only hope that Alice would appreciate the effort.

"She'll love you." Alice had promised me when she called earlier saying that Faye had broke her fever and was thus ready to meet me. I could only hope she was right.

I walked slowly down the stairs, noting how quiet the house had become and wondering where everyone was. I didn't have to wait long as I saw my sister and her husband, whom I had just met, playing outside in the freshly fallen snow with Johnny as my mother and father stood on, Megan encompassed in the safety of her grandma's arms. I swallowed back the guilt that rose like bile in my throat, it would do me no good to feel this way now.

"You goin' out?" My dad asked as I stepped out on the porch.

"Yeah." I replied, pulling a hat over my head. My mom smiled at me and pulled my niece closer to her. My dad just nodded his head and then turned his attention back to the ongoing snowball fight in front of him.

I drove slowly through the snow dusted roads, making my way through dark streets almost mechanically. It still surprised me how after five years I could still remember the way to Alice's house. My body seemed to be part of some gravitational pull toward it, I might not even have to push the gas pedal to get there. I pulled up in front of Alice's house sooner than I thought even possible. I stepped out of the car slowly and stopped in my tracks when I heard the tinkling of a piano coming from inside the house. My mind immediately flew to Edward and I tiptoed to the front window and peeked inside.

Faye sat at the bench. Her blonde locks flowing in waves behind her. Her yellow sweater brought out the gold in her hair and the smile on her face was a brilliant white as she played a soft melody on the keys in front of her. The song came to an end, the last note hanging sweetly in the air. She turned around to face behind her and her smile grew even wider.

"How was that mommy?" She asked in her lilted voice.

"It was beautiful as always sweetheart. Did Uncle Edward teach you that?" I heard Alice asked from just out of my sight.

I smiled to myself and walked to the door, pushing the doorbell and clasping my hands behind me tightly. I heard Faye's tiny footsteps running toward the door and I laughed as it flew open with more force than necessary. I looked down to my daughter, her amber eyes sparkling as she smiled up at me. It was the first time I had looked at Faye as my daughter, she was beautiful and intelligent and everything I would ever want from my child. She was perfect.

"Hi." I said as I kneeled down to look into her eyes.

"Hi..." She bit her lip and looked at her feet, swaying a bit in place. "Daddy."

My heart soared as the word left her mouth and I smiled as I opened my arms to her, laughing as she bounded into them.

"Oh Faye." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're here." She said as she pulled away to look into my face.

"I'm glad I'm here too." I laughed.

"What are we doing tonight?" She squealed as she clapped her little hands together and I stood up, keeping her tight in my arms.

"Well that would ruin the surprise if I told you wouldn't it?" I asked and she nodded her head. This child kept on amazing me. From the things she could do like read and play piano, to the way she acted. Most children would whine and complain about the unknown, but Faye seemed to relish in the thought of what was to come. Not knowing was exciting to her. She was the epitome of what I had always imagined my child to be. She _was_ my child.

Alice appeared in front of us, a vision of radiance in a sweater much like my own. The bottoms of her dark jeans were nestled into brown, fur covered boots and her hair was in it's usual spiky disarray.

"Hey." She said easily, a hesitant smile on her lips as she watched me hold our daughter for the first time.

"You look lovely." I said quietly and her smile faltered as she looked down to her feet. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" She snapped her head up again to meet my eyes.

"With us of course." I laughed easily at the shock on her face. "Unless...unless you have other plans of course."

My heart sputtered at the thought and I had to force the smile on my face to stay there. Just the thought of her being somewhere else when she could be with me sent a cold aching penetrating to my very core.

"No..I just...I didn't think you'd want me tagging along on your, father-daughter date."

Faye slid from my arms and scuttled off to the coat closet by the door, leaving Alice and I standing alone in the doorway.

"I always want you Ali." I whispered and she swallowed hard. "Forever."

"Forever is a long time Jazz." Her voice was pained and her eyes were sorrowful, but I couldn't help the way my old familiar nickname that she had given me sent shivers down my spine and made my heart pump that much faster.

"Can we go now?" A little voice tinkled loudly from near my knees and I laughed as I looked down to Faye, her hands on her hips, staring up at her mother and I. "I'd like to go before Christmas."

She tapped her little booted foot and the smile that crossed her lips was the mirror of what I knew had taken residence on my own face.

"Yeah. Can we go?" Alice sighed as she pulled her pea coat off of the bench that sat in the entryway and pulled it on over her sweater. Her scarf followed it and then she bent down to help Faye with her stuff.

"After you my ladies." I said with a mocking bow as Faye giggled and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Let me just get the car seat..." Alice said as she walked to the garage. I held up a hand and shook my head, making her stop in her tracks.

"I have something for you in the car Faye." I laughed as Faye pranced over to the car and waited for me to walk slowly to her.

"Come on dad, we haven't got all night!" My heart melted as my daughter once again called me dad and I made my way over to her quicker. Opening the trunk I pulled out the pink booster seat I had bought yesterday on my trip to Amarillo. It had crowns on it and the words "Princess Faye" had been embroidered into the headrest. Faye's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Is that for me?" She asked in disbelief and held her hands out for it.

"Do you know anyone else named Faye?" I laughed and she shook her head as I handed her the seat that was nearly as bigger than she was.

"Thank you daddy. I love it. Can I sit in front?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to Alice who narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. Her expression was supposed to look stern but I noticed that she had a slight smirk on her lips. Faye noticed too and giggled again as she looked back to me for help. I held my hands up in surrender and pointed to Alice. As Alice opened the back door and gave Faye a pointed stare, I couldn't help but notice the glistening of moisture in her eyes. I watched as she expertly buckled Faye in and then shut the door and stood by the passenger side.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" She asked hesitantly, one hand on the car door handle.

"Of course I am or I would have let her sit in front." I chuckled as I opened my door and she did the same.

"Children in the front seat can lead to accidents." She said seriously before ducking in and sliding into her seat and buckling up. "Accidents in the backseat can lead to children. Ask Bella...she would know."

"Bella?" I asked in disbelief as I buckled up and then put the car into reverse and pulled out of her driveway.

"Mm hmm.." She chortled as she glanced sideways at me.

"Wow." was all I said as I drove down the highway and toward Amarillo.

"That was a really good dinner." Alice said as we climbed back into the car after finishing our meal at a local Italian place. "Bella and Edward go there all the time, but I didn't know if little miss picky would like it so I never tried."

"She seemed to like it to me." I laughed. Faye had in fact polished off her entire children's course and then ate some of Alice's mushroom ravioli.

We had spent most of the dinner talking about Faye. Faye's favorite foods, her favorite books, how Edward had taught her to play piano but she really wanted to play guitar like me.

"I'll have to remember that." She sighed. "I had a good time tonight."

"Well I'm glad you did...but it's not over yet."

We pulled into another parking lot then. It was later than I thought it would be, but that's why I had paid the owner. I wanted this time to just be about us...noone else. The lights to the ice skating rink were out but Alice could read it from the front seat where she sat.

"What do you think?" I leaned over to whisper in her ear and I noticed goose bumps grow along her arms.

"She'll love it." She said reassuringly.

"What are we doing now?" Faye asked from the backseat. Her voice sounded groggy, but still excited.

"We're going ice skating." I told her and was rewarded with another brilliant smile and a hug as she unbuckled herself and climbed over the backseat.

"I love ice skating!" She laughed.

"You've been before?"

"Yup." She opened my door and pulled on my hand. Alice was already out of the car and waiting and we made our way up the doors. Faye let go of my hand and ran ahead and I fell into step beside her mom.

"She's been ice skating before?"

"Since before she could walk." Alice supplied. "Emmett takes her...oh but you haven't met Em have you?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Well...he's Rose's husband. He taught Faye how to ice skate early. He also taught her everything she knows about wrestling. And how to be obnoxious..." She rolled her eyes and laughed, obviously at an inside joke. I tried to control the ugly, raging jealously monster that had taken up residence in the pit of my stomach but it was hard to control.

I had missed so much with my own daughter and it killed me. She had been without a father for five years and all because I thought, in my naivety, that I knew what would be best for my family and friends. For the people I loved. I had never been more wrong and now I was paying for it greatly. Not only was I paying for it, but so were the two most important people in my life.

I watched as Alice helped Faye lace up her skates and Faye took to the ice like a professional. Her grace on foot was increased ten fold with the smooth surface of the glass beneath her. Her blonde hair flew out behind and she twirled and whirled gracefully as though she were flying. She looked like an angel.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on!" She called from the other side of the ice and waved her little hand.

"Looks like we better get out there." I laughed and started to walk toward the door.

"You go on ahead. I'm better just watching." I turned and saw Alice gripping tightly to the wood railing in front of her. Her knuckles white from the pressure she was exerting on it. Her eyes were wide and her face was even paler than usual.

"Ali..." I said as I walked closer to her. "Come on, it's supposed to be a fun night."

"I don't...I can't Jazzy." She laughed nervously.

"You've already got your skates on and everything." I pointed to her feet and she looked down with disdain and remorse.

"I do this every time Jazz. It keeps her off my back." She hissed as she pointed to our daughter who was once again gliding along the ice.

"You're kidding right?" I asked as I came to stand beside her. "You can't be telling me that Mary Alice Brandon is scared of a little ice skating."

"I'm not scared." She snapped defiantly but made no move to join our daughter.

"Well then...looks like I'll just have to help."

And before she could stop me I had her in my arms and was out on the ice carrying her bridal style. She fit so well in my arms that I was almost tempted to never put her down...ever. Faye giggled like crazy as she circled around us a couple of times and then skated on leaving her mother and I alone.

"I hate you." Alice snarled as I set her down. She held tight to my sleeves and I smirked playfully as I loosed her grip from my arms. She shrieked as she lost contact with me and her feet slipped madly from under her as she plummeted to the ice beneath our feet. I caught her before she could do any damage and held her up.

"Can I please just go sit down now?" She hissed and I shook my head as I started skating with her in my arms.

"Silly Alice, it's all in your partner." I laughed and flicked my head down to show her we were moving.

She gasped and clung tighter to my arms. Her fingernails dug in my arms this time and I could feel them even through my coat and the layer of my sweater. Her knuckles looked pale against the gray of my coat and I could see almost see her veins throbbing underneath her soft skin. I didn't make her let go.

"Well, it looks like we know where Faye got this talent from." Alice laughed quietly. "Along with everything else."

We skated like that for what must have been hours but what felt like only minutes. As Faye showed us a few tricks every now and then that she her "Uncle Em" had taught her. Finally, Faye skated over to the edge of the rink and sat down on the bench before finally laying down and closing her eyes.

"Well, looks like she won't be needing a good night story tonight." Alice sighed and I chuckled.

Alice looked up into my eyes then and in that split second her skate collided with the wall on the side of the rink. Her feet shot out from under her and I wasn't fast enough as she drug us both down to the ice. I did, however, manage to position it so that I hit the ice first with Alice resting on top of me. Our eyes were locked as we both breathed in and out deeply, frozen in the other's gaze.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and Alice looked puzzled. "I just wanted to apologize in advance this time."

And then I let my lips touch hers softly. I expected her to pull away and tell me what an ass I was. I wouldn't have even minded a slap to the face, for just those few seconds that her lips were on mine. I was expecting it. Instead, her warm lips crushed deeper into mine and she pushed her body into mine harder as if she were trying to meld us together. I couldn't take my eyes off her as we kissed, even though her eyes were closed. I smiled against her lips as I watched her kiss me. It was as if these past five years hadn't happened, as though we were one again as it should be. As it would be.

You could see our breath around us as we pulled apart. A shiver radiated through Alice's body, but I didn't think it was from the ice.

"Like I said..." I touched my lips to hers again. "I'm sorry."

I pulled away and she traced the edge of my lips with her fingers.

"Don't be." She smiled.

"Good, because I never really intended to be."

And with that, she pressed her lips to mine again and I was lost in bliss. At least, I was until my cell phone buzzed against the cold glass of the rink below me. I groaned as I pulled away. Alice smiled and pulled herself off of me and used the railing to help herself into a standing position. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, seeing who it was, before quickly pushing the ignore button. I had no idea what I was going to do about Maria. She had never done anything to me to warrant hurting her like I would inevitably have to. I just needed time to think, and what better way to spend that time thinking than with my two favorite girls.

* * *

_**A/N: Per Usual, Review for a Sneak Peek. **_


	16. Prodigal

_**A/N: This chapter is for LGF who didn't miss my mistake. Alice's birthday was Wednesday but I screwed up. It's on Thursday now and I'm going back to change that. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

_**Thursday**_

"Mommy!" My daughter yelled as she ran into the kitchen where I was currently seated with Maria Torres' wedding books in front of me.

"Hey baby." I laughed as I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Lots of fun. Look what I got!" She held up her right leg high in the air, showing off a new, hot pink, high top converse sneaker. Jasper chuckled as he set down the pile of bags he was carrying with him and came to sit on the other side of me, shutting my book as he went.

"I hope you weren't buying her affection Jasper." I laughed as Faye kissed my cheek and ran out of the kitchen again.

"Nope, I already have that." He laughed as he scooted hooked his foot around the base of my chair.

"Well I certainly hope you aren't trying to buy mine." I said as he scooted my chair over so that ours were touching.

"I already have that too." He whispered as he leaned over and captured my lips with his.

I couldn't say that I minded this. It was nice to have Jasper back. My Jazzy. After my talk with Rosalie I had really tried to not be so negative, it was love, it had to be. I could feel it in my bones and I could see it in the way he looked at me, at least, I thought I could.

"What else did you buy her?" I sighed as he pulled away from me.

"A guitar." He leaned back over to kiss me again but I warded him off with a spare wedding invitation I had in my hand.

"You bought her a guitar?"

"Yes."

"You bought...a five year old little girl, a guitar?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on the table in front of him.

"Jasper David Whitlock" I yelled and he lazily turned his head to look at me.

"What? It was a present. She plays piano with Edward, I wanted to have something of my own with her."

"Jasper, she plays piano non-stop. I get migraines from hearing those songs over and over again. You don't live with her Jazz, you don't have to suffer." I gritted my teeth as at that exact moment Faye began plucking away on her guitar in her room. I could hear every strum.

Jasper ignored me as he turned my chair around to face him directly and he used his hand to keep me looking at him.

"She's a prodigy...she'll be perfect in no time."

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

"You have my word that I will teach her to play guitar, even if it makes my ears shrivel up and fall off or my fingers bleed so much they have to be amputated." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. It felt so right like this. So perfectly perfect. "Deal?"

"Deal. But if she doesn't get better, you are paying to have the walls sound proofed." I laughed as I picked up my pen again and turned back to the list of things I had in front of me. Jasper chortled and touched the black binder that sat in front of me that contained all the details of Maria's wedding. Jasper and Faye had ganged up on me this morning, begging and pleading and pouting until finally I had relented and let her skip a day of school to hang out with her dad. She was such a good student anyway and far above the other kids in her class. I didn't think missing one day of kindergarten would hurt much. I had taken the time today and worked relentlessly on Maria's wedding. Two weeks was definitely a stretch but I was determined to get it done. Luckily for me Maria seemed to not care much about what her wedding was like, just that it got done. I was able to use some of my own ideas and put together a Victorian style wedding. I crossed flowers off of the bottom of my list, knowing full well that if I went to anyone but Hardwicke's flowers, Jennifer would have a cow. I looked over self consciously to see Jasper watching me intently as I started at the slowly decreasing list.

"It looks like you have an easy job." He said as he leaned over to kiss my ear.

"No, actually, I don't." I snapped. "It's stressful. Not only do I run my own business, but I also have to take care of my daughter..."

"Our daughter" He corrected me with a raised eyebrow. "Look, Alice, if it's so stressful, then quit and..."

"No. Jasper, it's hard enough knowing that my mom has to pay for a lot of my bills because I can't afford them. Being a single mom isn't easy but I'm doing the best that I can. Yes, it's stressful but this business... it's mine. It's like a second child to me, I wouldn't give it up for anything and..."

I was cut off as Jasper's lips crushed to mine once again. For a moment all train of thought was gone as I found myself slipping into a peaceful oblivion somewhere between my mouth and his. I knew I had been arguing with him, but I couldn't remember what. I didn't even know if I wanted to remember what.

"What the hell is this?" I heard an angry voice shout from somewhere close by. Reluctantly I pulled away from Jasper, turning my head to see Paul standing in the kitchen doorway, livid.

"I'm Jasper." Jasper said innocently, standing up and holding out his hand.

"You bastard." Paul snarled as he reached out and grabbed me by the hand. "You stay the hell away from her do you hear me? Stay away from her and Faye. Don't touch them, don't look at them, don't even think about them."

"Paul wait..." I said as I tried to pry his fingers from around my wrist.

"Just who do you think you are?" Jasper growled as he came forward and pulled me into his arms and out of Paul's angry grasp.

"I'm her boyfriend." He pointed in my direction and I looked at him, confused. Jasper however, laughed.

"You are some kind of deluded aren't you? Get out." I had never heard Jasper so menacing and for a moment it scared me, until I felt him rubbing calm soothing circles along my back.

"No." Paul said defiantly.

"Paul, let's talk outside." I stepped away hesitantly from Jasper and took Paul's hand, leading him out through the living room and onto the front porch.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He cried in outrage.

"Paul..."

"Al, don't tell me you let that scum back in your life. After what he did to you? After he left you to raise Faye by yourself?" Paul curled his hands into fists as he stared at the door behind me.

"He's Faye's dad." I whispered as I rubbed my arms from the cold.

"No. No he may be her father but he is _not_ her dad. That title should go to me, Alice. Hell it could go to Emmett or Edward or Carlisle for all I care, but he is _not _her dad."

"He is..."

"No Alice. You tell me this. Who was with you when Faye got pneumonia? Who was in that critical care hospital waiting room with you day in and day out?" He stared down at me and I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"You were." I said as I fought against the stream of tears that were threatening to overflow. "But Paul..."

"No." He yelled so loud that the windows on the porch shook with the force. "Who video taped every birthday? Every Christmas? Who took care of you both when you had the flu? Who taught her how to ride a bicycle, and warded off monsters under the bed, and was with her on her first day of school? Who was it Alice because it sure as hell wasn't him."

"Paul, he didn't know about her!" I cried as the tears started to fall down my cheeks. I saw Paul's expression soften and he ran a hand down the length of his face as if to wipe away the grime of his anger.

"He never called Alice. Not once in five years. I watched you Al. You were nothing without him and I made it my duty to get you to smile. To laugh. Not for me, but for Faye. For your daughter. I love her like she's my own, and now he waltzes back in here like the Prodigal son and he's automatically forgiven? How is that fair Alice?"

My tears were forming into full out sobs now and I did nothing to stop them as I watched the few lone tears fall from Paul's eyes. He didn't stop them as they rolled down his russet colored cheeks and fell from his lips.

"At the party, when you yelled at him. I thought that for once you were sticking up for yourself. For once I didn't have to be your protector. I thought you were going to let go of him finally. I guess I was wrong."

"I can't let go of him Paul. I love him..."

"Do you?" He asked adamantly "Because Alice, I love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I've been waiting for the day that you would see that you don't need him anymore than I need a tan. I've been waiting and hoping and loving you. Apparently it wasn't enough. Happy Birthday and you'll know where I am when he leaves you again." He thrust a small box into my hands and then turned and bounded off the porch, not once looking back.

Jasper's arms were suddenly around me as I took in the brunt of Paul's words. I had known he loved me, but I had never expected him to love me that much. I was broken beyond repair, he deserved someone full and happy. Someone that would love him back. That wasn't, couldn't, be me.

I watched solemnly as Paul made his way back to his car and peeled off. I could see Faye's booster seat in the back window. An empty reminder of what he would never have.

"Shh...Ali please don't cry." Jasper soothed as he kissed the top of my head and wiped away the tears. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

I wanted to believe him, I wanted to believe every word he said to me, but I couldn't get Paul's words to stop echoing through my head.

_"When he leaves you again..."_

_**A/N: That was really hard to write. Hope I did my Paul some justice. I still love him. Okay, so no preview this time but if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter tonight. I know you all love double updates.  
Besos. **_


	17. Sooner or Later

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a family emergency and one of my nieces had to go to the emergency room. I looked for Carlisle...He wasn't there. This is chapter is fairly short and I am sorry for that as well.  
I'm really excited to say though that Emmett is going to be here soon! Yay Emmett!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Thursday**_

I never wanted to let Alice go. I held her tightly to me as I made our way back into her house and sat down with her on the couch. Her tears were falling heavily as I pulled her back against me and continued to try and calm her. I had no idea what to do about this. It was obvious that Paul had hurt her with his words, of that much I was sure, and I wanted nothing more than to go hurt him just as much. But I couldn't. I wouldn't.

Seeing Alice hurt like this tore at me immensely and I couldn't help but wonder if this is how I had left her. Just the thought sent a cold chill permeating through my body. Only a monster could do this to such a sweet, kind hearted person. Is that what I was? A monster of the most unimaginable kind. It was then that I knew I could never do this to her ever again, I could never leave her or hurt her. I was desperate to find a way out of this ridiculous sham of a relationship that I was in. I wanted nothing more than to call Maria and end it with her quickly and painlessly, but at the same time, we had been together for over two years. She had been the one person that was there for me through everything that had happened in my life while I was in New York City, and while I no longer wanted to be with her in _that_ way, I still wanted her friendship. I had hurt enough people in my lifetime and I didn't want to hurt anymore. I fought with my conscience as I smoothed the hair on Alice's head. _You're already hurting her_ it sneered, but I couldn't believe it. She would understand if she knew how much I needed Alice. I knew Maria and she would want me to be happy.

I thought about how to do this. The phrase, "I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you." sounded too cliche and definitely wasn't the best way to end a two year relationship to the person I was about to marry. But I couldn't just leave Maria without an explanation. Alice shifted in my arms and it was only then that I realized she had fallen asleep. I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, noting my mom's handiwork, and put it over her. Sliding out from behind her I made sure her head rested on the pillow on the couch. I kissed her forehead gently before walking up the stairs to Faye's room. I could still hear her gently strumming the guitar and it sounded less like a dying cat and more like an actual song. I stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame as I watched my daughter play her instrument. Her blonde hair waved over her shoulder and she stared intently at the placement of her fingers.

"She cries a lot..." She whispered, not looking up at me.

I took a few tentative steps toward her, thinking she would continue. She did.

"Mostly it's at night when she thinks I'm asleep, but I can hear her. She's so sad."

"Why is she sad Faye?"

"She misses you."

She continued to strum away before looking up to me with a sad smile on her beautiful little face.

"I miss her too." I said quietly as I sat down on the bed beside her.

"Are you going to leave again?" My daughter asked as she sat down her guitar.

I looked down to her, my beautiful little girl, with her shining amber eyes and her lightly freckled nose. I could never imagine not being with her or her mom. I couldn't even think about leaving Fritch again. It had everything I needed and everything I wanted.

"No. No I'm not going to leave again. I'll always be here." I smiled.

"Good. Because I don't want you to go away ever again."

"Then I won't."

She opened her arms up to me and I pulled her into a big hug, trying to make up for lost hugs. For the things I had missed like Paul had said. Baby books would never be able to bring those years back to me. The only thing I could do was look to the future that I would be spending with her and hopefully with Alice.

"You're coming to mommy's party tonight right?" She asked suddenly, tilting her head back to look at me.

"Her party?"

"Her birthday party. It's a surprise. It's at Auntie Rose's house. Are you going to come?" She asked hopefully. I knew there was no way I would ever be able to deny that face anything.

"Of course I will be." I said adamantly, nodding my head. There was no way I was going to miss anything ever again.

"Daddy, you're phone is ringing." My daughter said as she pulled herself out of my arms and stood up, heading to her closet. She was definitely her mother's daughter.

"Thanks baby." I laughed as I walked out of her door and down the stairs to my cell phone. I sighed as I picked it up, Alice stirred on the couch. This had to be done, I couldn't string her along forever and sooner or later I would have to tell her that I couldn't be with her anymore. I said a silent prayer as I clicked the ignore button. Sooner or later, just not tonight.

"Hey." I heard Alice say groggily from where she sat.

"Hey..." I replied as I made my way over to her, watching the smile growing on her face. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my side before lifting her face up to look into her eyes. "Happy birthday."

She smiled brightly, all traces of her earlier tears completely gone as I bent down to press my lips to hers.

* * *

_**A/N: Review for a sneak peek! **_


	18. Love Me Tender

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Brennan Fred, because his review last chapter made my world. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. _**

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

_**Thursday**_

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked Faye and Jasper as we drove down the roads of Fritch. We had been going around in circles for what felt like hours.

"Not until we get there mommy.

"But by then won't I know where we are?"

"Perhaps." Jasper said cryptically...again.

"You guys are horrible." I mumbled under my breath as I turned my head to stare out the window. Faye giggled as Jasper chuckled and turned on his blinker as we pulled into Rosalie and Emmett's driveway.

"Are you kidding me? You guys make me dress up and you drag me to Rose's? I could have worn my pajamas."

"You know you like dressing up." Jasper laughed heartily as he turned off the car and shifted in his seat to look at me. "but if you really want I can take you home and you can get into your pajamas again and then come back."

His eyes were challenging me as they sparkled with amusement. I narrowed my eyes in return and resisted the urge to poke my tongue out at him, which only made him laugh harder.

"Come on mommy! Emmett's making hot dogs!"

"Oh joy...hot dogs." I scowled but slid out of the car and turned to help Faye out. My beautiful little girl surpassed me as she ran full force into Rose and Emmett's two story colonial style house, not even bothering to knock on the door. I rolled my eyes as I followed behind her, my high heeled boots sinking deep into the snow that now covered the grown having fallen that afternoon. Faye had insisted that I wear my new little black dress and after a few solid hours of debate I had finally obliged. Jasper had found the whole thing rather amusing but he had shown up wearing a plain black button up shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. The dark colors made his blue eyes pop and his hair look more golden than ever before. I found myself having to massage my hands in order to keep the blood flowing to them after clutching tightly on to the first thing I could find. Luckily it hadn't been Faye's hand.

"You look stunning tonight by the way." Jasper's hand slid around my waist as he pulled me into his side, walking up the path to our best friends house. I was glad that I wasn't Bella for a moment. Knowing her she would have been a beautiful shade of fire-engine red by now. I simply nodded, fearing that my voice would betray me should I choose to use it.

He tightened his grip on me as we got closer to the house, as though scared that I might turn around an run from him. I had no inclination to ever leave his arms again, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Not when he held me together so tightly. Jasper smiled at me hesitantly as we reached the door, I rolled my eyes and opened the door that led into the living room, not really thinking about how odd it was that all the lights were off and we were in complete darkness until they suddenly came on and a chorus of "Surprise!" filled the air. I looked to all my friends in awe. I couldn't believe I hadn't suspected this. Truth be told I had forgotten all about it even being my birthday at all until Paul had so kindly reminded me. Still, however, for them to take me completely off guard was a miraculous event. Usually I could see these things coming from a mile away.

"You guys." I said with tears in my eyes as I stepped further into the house and Jasper closed the door behind us.

"We got you didn't we?" Emmett's voice boomed from where he stood in the corner holding Gracie on his shoulders. It was a wonder that her head wasn't scraping the ceiling. "I knew we could do it."

He laughed as he set down his daughter and came over to pull me into a massive hug.

"Can't breathe." I gasped, causing him to laugh so hard the lighting fixture over our heads shook and swayed.

"Who are you?" I looked up to my massive, teddy bear of an almost brother-in-law and saw his gaze fixed on Jasper.

"Oh..Emmett..this is..."

"That's my daddy." Faye called from across the room where she sat with Ava and Gracie.

Emmett's eyes narrowed slowly as his usually soft and lovable face became almost menacing. It was an odd look for him, and if I didn't know him the way I did, then I might be scared. Apparently Jasper wasn't affected as he stepped right up behind me and pulled me into his arms once again.

"How do you do?" Jazz asked politely as he held his hand out to Emmett.

I watched as Emmett's jaw set slightly and he took on the 'over-protective brother' role. It was something he prided himself on and something we all dreaded usually. I looked back to Jasper's face to see his eyes pinch tightly, I could only assume from the way Emmett's massive hand was now squeezing his tightly.

Emmett nodded curtly, not saying a word, before retracting his hand and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ease down there big boy." Rosalie laughed as she stepped forward and patted Emmett's arm. "Happy birthday Al!"

She lunged forward and pulled me into a huge hug, kissing my cheek as she did. "I haven't told him yet..." She whispered in my ear as she held me close and I laughed quietly.

"No wonder he's still acting like the son of a bitch from Fritch." I whispered darkly causing Rose to laugh loudly in my ear.

"So... you look sexy." Bella called as she came over and pulled me into a hug as well.

"I could say the same for you." I said as I tugged at her royal blue dress. "You look smokin'."

"Hey sis." I turned quickly to see Cynthia walk into the living room carrying a plate full of hot dogs. Rose's brothers entered behind her and she smiled as she set down the plate on the coffee table and took baby Ethan from his swing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching the kids of course. While the 'grown-up's' go party." She rolled her eyes and swatted away Charlotte's little hand as she reached for a hot dog. "Not yet Charlie."

Charlie glared with her little green eyes but toddled away toward her sisters.

"So, let's get this show on the road and get the party started." Edward said as he held out Bella's coat for her to put on.

I looked back to my friends as they all stared at me expectantly. I hardly ever went out and they knew that. It took a lot to get me out of the house ever since Faye was born and I suspected they were waiting for a full scale riot.

"Well, let's go then." I sighed and Rosalie punched the air with her fist mouthing 'yes' as she did.

Emmett hadn't relaxed his position as he continued to throw daggers at Jasper with his eyes who was steadily ignoring him. It was amusing.

The drive to Amarillo flew by quickly and soon I found us pulling up in front of one of the hottest, and newest restaurants in the city.

"How in the world did you get reservations at this place?" I asked Emmett as we walked up to the front. His arm was around Rosalie and although he stopped glaring at Jasper, you could almost feel the animosity rolling off of him. There was no was Jazz could miss it.

"Esme and I helped the guy get the place. He owed us. Speaking of which, Carlisle and Esme should be here by now..."

We walked into the restaurant and Emmett gave the hostess our name who led us to a table that was already occupied by a smiling couple. Esme jumped up quickly as she pulled me into a hug that rivaled Emmett's and Carlisle did the same before we were all settled in at the table.

"Let the festivities begin." Emmett thundered as glasses of wine appeared in front of us. Rosalie smirked at me over hers as she discreetly asked for a glass of water.

Six bottles of wine and three courses later and Rosalie was the only non inebriated person at the table. Emmett had yet to notice that his wife was still sober as he sang along happily to the music playing throughout the house. That is, until he knocked over her glass of red wine.

"Woman. Why is that thing still full?" He asked in an obnoxiously loud voice, causing many heads to turn in our direction.

"I...I umm..."

"Why Rosie?" He demanded and I had to push my face into Jasper's shoulder to stifle my laughter. I watched as he put his face directly in hers and she used her hand to push his cheek, turning his head drunkenly away from her. He wasn't having any of that. "I paid for that wine, you are going to drink it dammit!"

"Excuse me?" Oh no...he'd pissed her off. There was nothing scarier than a pissed off Rosalie. Bella and Esme looked over me, and we all nodded in unison. They pulled their slightly more drunk husbands to their feet and I followed their lead as I leaned over to Jasper and flicked my head in the direction of the dance floor. He smiled in relief as he pulled me to him and we left behind the tussle that was slowly beginning at the table as Rosalie's voice rose and octave and Emmett hung his head.

"Thanks..." I sighed as we reached the dance floor and Jasper pulled me into his arms. "Whenever Rose get's angry it's always a good choice to run, fast."

He laughed as we turned and twirled around the floor, his arms holding me up and into his body. "Anything for you..."

I swooned as he leaned his head down to my ear and began singing the words to the song gently in my ear.

_Love me tender  
__Love me sweet,  
__Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so._

_Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
And I always will._

_Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For its there that I belong,  
And well never part._

_Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
Ill be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time_.

My heart melted as he kissed the skin beneath my ear and his long eyelashes tickled the skin there. My knees were jelly and I felt like the whole world had stopped as I felt him touch me lightly.

"Alice..." He said as he pulled back, his voice husky and smooth at the same time. "There's something I need to tell you."

"All right." I said quietly as I stared into his eyes.

"Just know that no matter what...I'm not going anywhere." He said seriously and I found myself smiling happily at his words. "I mean it, I'm here now for you, for Faye and for me because Ali I can't live without you. But you see, in New York I..."

He was interrupted suddenly as a pair of massive arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me from his grasp. Emmett was bouncing me up and down, swaying slightly.

"I'm gonna be a daddy again Al!" He roared as he twirled me around and then set me on my feet. Before I had time to react his arms were around Jasper and he placed a very sloppy kiss on Jasper's cheek. Jasper looked stunned for a second and by the time he recovered Emmett had moved on to Bella and Edward, interrupting their dance in much the same way as ours. I laughed as I made my way back to Jazz's arms where he quickly wrapped me up again. The rest of the song played out and the band began to disperse as the restaurant's closing time approached. We continued to dance as the moonlight shone through the window and onto our slowly swaying forms. We were completely lost in each other and all thoughts were dispelled from our minds as we welcomed the bliss that the other person offered. As we were dancing it finally dawned on me that I no longer had to pretend, I was actually with Jasper in my happy place. And that is where I wanted to stay.

* * *

_**A/N: Who doesn't love Elvis? I can just imagine Jacksper singing it...sigh. Review for a sneak peek.  
Besos.**_


	19. Fall For You

_**A/N: Laila this chapter is for you. It might seem a little lemony toward the end but I promise... it's not.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
**_

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

_**Thursday/Friday**_

The drive home was quiet. Bella and Edward had quickly climbed in the backseat and fallen asleep in each other's arms, Bella muttering something about keeping his hands to himself before she passed out. Rosalie was driving the huge jeep home as Emmett snored loudly from the passenger seat where his face was undoubtedly smashed up against the window. Jasper's arms were wrapped tightly around me and his cheek rested on my head. I could see Rosalie peeking back in the rearview mirror every once in awhile as she assessed the situation no doubt.

We pulled up in front of my house first and I looked confusedly toward Rose who smirked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Faye's having a sleep over with the girls tonight. Emmett will take her to school tomorrow." She rolled her violet eyes as I narrowed my own and then she turned to Jasper. "Take her inside will you? I know Al when she drinks and she has less grace than Bella."

Jasper laughed but slid out of the car and then wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me to the ground from the enormous monster that Emmett called a car. I swayed unsteadily on my feet as he let go of me for a minute to shut the door behind me. His arms found me again soon however as he pulled me to him and we walked up the path to my dark house. I found it oddly suspicious that no lights were on in the house whatsoever but I was too far gone to care or question it.

I had just pulled my keys from my purse when the idling jeep suddenly pulled away from the curb and jetted down the street. Jasper and I turned a little too late to see it barrel around the corner and out of view. I shook my head and growled under my breath as Jasper chuckled quietly.

"I'll call Hannah and see if she can come get me." He said as I finished unlocking the door and led him inside the dark and empty house.

I nodded as I threw my bag down on the couch and made my way into the kitchen to grab something to drink before I headed to bed for the night. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and saw Jasper pick up the phone on the counter as I headed to the fridge for some Pepsi. I had just poured a glass when I turned around and ran full tilt into Jasper, sending my soda down the front of his clean shirt and pants and splattering down the front of my new dress as well.

"I'm so sorry." I cried as I pulled paper towels from the roll above the sink.

"It's okay." He laughed as I dabbed at his shirt. "I was waiting for you to get revenge on me for leaving you."

" I don't want revenge." I whispered as I slowly continued to sop up the spilled mess.

"What _do_ you want Ali?" He asked as he stilled my hand.

" I don't know..." I lied quickly. "I have some shirts you can wear."

I heard him sigh as I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I reached my dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a familiar blue button up shirt and turning to see Jasper standing in the door way behind me. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were boring into me as though he were trying to read my mind. I held out the shirt to him and he walked further into the room as though to take it from me. Instead I found him standing close to me, his warm breath on my face, as he looked down into my eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked again and I looked down quickly to my feet.

His hands cupped my face as he raised it to look at him again. His grasp was firm and I couldn't look away. His eyes were moist and he blinked rapidly as he waited for me to answer him. I didn't and I grimaced as I saw a tear fall from his eye.

"Alice, this isn't what I wanted. I didn't plan on this. I wanted to be with you forever, I never intended to leave."

Another tear fell from his eye and I had to hold tight onto the shirt that was grasped tightly in my hands to keep me from reaching up and wiping it away.

He swore under his breath as he let go of one side of my face to wipe away the tear that was running down his cheek.

"I always swore to you I'd never fall apart." He sighed heavily. "You always thought I was stronger than this..."

"Jasper..."

"I know I messed up. I know I shouldn't have tried to make it easier on us and pushed you away. It was a mistake. I thought I was doing what was best, I thought I knew what was best and I was wrong. I may have failed Alice but I have loved you from the start and that won't ever change. But I can't go on not knowing. I need to know what _you_ want. It isn't about Faye or me. It's about you. If you want me to leave and never come back, I'll do it. If you want me to be your friend for Faye then I'll do that too Alice, but you have to tell me so I'll know..."

I dropped the shirt to the floor lightly as I reached my hand up and put my fingers to his lips, hushing him.

"I never stopped loving you Jasper. I never _could_ stop loving you. What I want Jasper...I want you. I want you to stay, For Faye, for your family...for me." I whispered and my heart beat accelerated as his leaned his head down to pull my lips to his own.

I felt his hand graze slowly down my face and neck to my arm, pushing the sleeve of my dress off in the process. I shuddered under his touch as I poured myself into his kiss. His fingers lightly ran down the length of my arms as he held me gently, his lips moving away from my mouth to caress my now exposed shoulder. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I didn't stop him. I didn't pull away. This was stupid, and irresponsible, and reckless and at the same time, everything I wanted it to be. Slowly, his kisses trailed back up my neck, to my jaw and back to my mouth, leaving patches of burning fire in their wake.

My hands reached down and painstakingly began to unbutton his shirt. It wasn't until halfway through that I realized how badly my hands were shaking. Finally, I had his shirt unbuttoned and his beautiful chest was exposed to me as I began to kiss and lick every part of it. He moaned loudly and drew me closer to him so that I could feel his hardness. Suddenly, I didn't want any thing between us and I quickly reached out to unzip his jeans and pull them down. His hands found their way to my back where he made quick work of the zipper there and his soft, gentle hands pushed the material off of my body and onto a heap on the floor.

His silken skin on mine felt like water to a parched throat. Like I had been missing it so badly and not even known I needed it until I had it before me. It soothed a burning ache inside of me and healed my throbbing heart.

"Alice... Alice wait, I can't do this." Jasper's arms pushed me away from him and I groaned as he twisted us around and set me on the bed. "Believe me I want to. I want nothing more but I need to talk to you first."

"Jasper..."

"No, please you need to listen to me, this is important."

I sighed as he pulled his shirt back over his shoulders and kneeled down in front of me so that our faces were inches apart.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, it's been hell for me because I wanted you to know but then I found out about Faye and all I wanted was to spend time with you and I'm going to end it I just don't know exactly how to yet and..."

His words were running together and whether it was the ridiculous amount of wine in my system or the fact that he was talking so fast that my head was spinning I couldn't understand anything he was saying.

"Jazzy, spit out whatever it is." I demanded and he stood up gracefully and sighed heavily, running a hand through his messy hair. He mumbled something that my ears didn't catch and I shook my head confused. "What?"

He took a deep breath, turning to face me and I saw that his face bore no resemblance of the man that I had been ready to make love to not two minutes ago. His eyes were cold and hard as he stared at me, and he had suddenly become the new Jasper, the complete opposite of the man I loved...

"I'm engaged." He spoke sharply and I felt my breath come quicker.

"As in, engaged to be married?"

"What else Alice?" He asked quietly.

For a minute I was quiet. This couldn't be happening. I had convinced myself that I loved him, that he loved me. That he loved our daughter. I had made myself believe that he was here to stay now and he wasn't going to go anywhere. Suddenly, Paul's words came floating back to me and I was angry. No, I was more than angry, I was pissed. I threw myself off the bed as I felt my fist collide with his face. I didn't care anymore as I let five years of hurt and aggression rain down upon him. He had had it far too easy. I had let him waltz back in here and back into our lives without any consequences. I had been stupid, but I wasn't about to let him get away unscathed.

"You lying son of a bitch." I screamed as blood poured out through Jasper's lip and down his chin. I hit him again, this time aiming for any part of him that I could reach. My clenched fists barreled into his gut making him suck in a deep breath as he reached out to stop me. "How dare you walk back in here and think you can just play us like that?"

"Alice, I didn't play you. Please, stop. Just listen to what I have to say." His voice was calm and determined but I was too livid to care.

"No." Jasper grabbed a hold of both of my wrists with one hand, forming manacles around them with his long fingers as he held his other hand up to his lip. "You listen to me Jasper Whitlock, you get the hell away from me and you stay away from Faye."

"_Listen to me_." He pleaded again as he brought my hands up to rest on his chest. I shook my head as I used all of my strength to pull them out of his grasp and back away from him. I could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes again, but it didn't soften me, it didn't warm me. Instead I felt that cold, empty dread coming back from wherever it had gone in Jasper's presence.

"Get out." I snarled as I pushed around him and opened my bedroom door. He looked at me, his eyes gauging as he stepped closer to me. I could feel the hot tears behind my eyes and I turned my head away from him, pointing toward the open door. "Get out now."

He silently pushed passed me but stopped in the hallway and turned to look at me. "Alice, I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"Don't." I commanded. "Don't expect me to believe you, don't expect me to care and don't waste your breath on apologies that _I don't want_."

I slammed the door closed quicky and turned the lock on it before collapsing into a heap on the floor. I couldn't believe I had let him in to my life again. I couldn't believe I had exposed my daughter, the most precious thing in the world to me, to that kind of pain. Most of all, I couldn't believe that after all he had done, I was still madly in love with him.

* * *

**_A/N: see what I mean? For all you Jalice lemon hopefuls, I'm sorry, I tried to work one in and that's as good as I could get it...for now. Review for a sneak peek or maybe another chapter...  
Besos. (lave sus manos)_**


	20. Stranger

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. **_

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Saturday (One Week Later)**_

I sat down on my bed swiftly and laid back across it. It had been one week and one day since I had talked to Alice. One week and one day since I had any kind of contact with her or Faye. I had taken to moping about in my room, my cell phone in hand, waiting for one of them to call. I touched my lip gingerly, the swelling had lasted days but finally my face resembled more of what it had before Alice had made mincemeat of it. I didn't complain though, I wouldn't. It was less than what I deserved from her. My mother had made a big production the day after my fiasco with Alice. Of course, my sister and father both said I deserved it and chuckled into their bowls of grits at my expense.

I sighed heavily and ran a hand down my face, grimacing when the palm of my hand pressed too hard on my slightly sore mouth. My phone was still tightly clamped in my other hand, waiting for one of them to call, for anyone to call. My heart was throbbing as I missed Alice's smile, her face, her lips. Being apart from Faye was killing me more than I ever thought possible, the echo of her sweet little voice and laugh echoed emptily around my head and I ached to hug her. It was like two very big pieces of myself were missing, and I was nothing without them. My phone rang suddenly and I shot up quicky and pushed the send button with a shaky finger, not glancing at the caller ID.

"Alice?"

"No... Rosalie." She sighed from the other end of the line.

"Oh. You're still talking to me?" I snapped without thinking.

"Unfortunately." She said and it sounded as though her voice was about to crack. "We all heard what happened Jazz, how could you? Why would you do that to her? To Faye?"

"I didn't do anything to them. Until a week ago, I had no idea Faye even existed and I thought Alice would have moved on long ago. Five years is a long time to wait..."

Rosalie inhaled deeply and I could hear the tears in her voice. "Five years is nothing when you love the person you're waiting for Jasper. We all took you back because we love you. You're our family, and no matter we still love you, but this is just wrong...and I don't blame Alice for hating you. I just wanted you to know that."

I nodded my head stupidly, before finally choking out a simple response.

"Look, I just called to tell you that I'm not choosing sides...but Alice is my best friend, no..more than that, she's my sister. I love her and I know that you do too, despite _all _of this. She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore..."

"I don't want her to hurt anymore." I whispered barely audible over my own breathing.

"Then don't hurt." Rose reciprocated quietly.

"What do I do Rose?" I asked in desperation, my heart pleading for someone to tell me what to do. How to fix this, how to make it better. There was silence on the other end of the phone for what felt like hours.

"I don't know Jazzy..." I could tell she was crying now, my sweet, overly protective, crazy best friend. "I wish I knew what to tell you to fix this. To fix both of you. I wish I did, but I don't. Maybe you just have to figure that out on your own. Just...don't give up on her Jazz, please."

"I won't." I assured her.

"I love you Jasper, don't forget that."

"I love you too Rose." I said and for the first time in five years, I was absolutely sure that I did indeed love the person I said those words too. However platonic it was with Rosalie, I was positive that I did love her. I hung up the phone when the line went dead before laying back down and moving my arm to rest over my eyes, I had been up for hours upon hours, waiting for the call that I knew wouldn't be coming. Exhaustion had finally caught up with me and sleep overtook me before I could ward it off.

A sharp rapping sound woke me up and I threw the pillow off of my face that had somehow ended up over it during my nap. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost midnight and I had no idea who was outside the hallway, begging for entrance into my room. I walked heavily over to the door and braced myself against the wall as I threw it open. I blinked my eyes as I saw that noone was out there, maybe I was going crazy from lack of sleep and a broken heart. I almost closed the door, until I saw a mane of blonde hair standing around my knee.

My heart leapt as I looked down to see my daughter standing in front of me. Her little red coat was buttoned but I could see she was wearing pajamas underneath. I didn't even know I had them, but suddenly, my father instincts took over.

"Faye Marie how in the world did you get here?" I asked her as I pulled her into the room with me.

"I walked." She said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You walked from your house to our house at midnight?!" I was already at my closet, pulling my shoes on and taking out a coat to take her home.

"I had to wait for my mom to go to sleep. She wouldn't let me come see you, but I have to talk to you Jasper."

I stopped everything I was doing to turn and look at the tiny little girl that stood before me. It was the first time since we had met that she hadn't called me dad. It scared me.

"Faye..." I said quietly as I went to kneel before her. "It's still me..I'm still your daddy."

Faye was already shaking her little head as she played with a button her coat. She didn't meet my eyes as she took a deep, shaky breath. "No. You aren't. You aren't the same person at all. My daddy promised me he wouldn't leave me ever again. He loves me, he wouldn't lie to me."

"Faye..." I scolded quietly as I tried to get her to look at me.

"And my daddy loves my mommy, he wouldn't hurt her. She told me that he loves her more than the sky and she loves him. My daddy wouldn't make her cry like you did. My daddy is a good person. You're just Jasper. You're just a stranger."

I saw a tiny tear trickle down her pale face and then she turned and walked out of my door again, without a backward glance. It felt like history was repeating itself as I watched her walk out like I had watched Alice do so many years ago. My heart steadily broke in half and I couldn't stop myself from the flood of emotions that seared through me. I looked up again to see my sister in the doorway, holding her robe closed with her fists as though trying to keep them away from me.

"John's taking her home." She said shortly before turning to walk away.

I felt my body heave with the sobs I was trying to suppress. Grown men weren't supposed to cry, I had been taught that since I was young. But what about when you had no family left, when everything you held most dear in your life had walked away. When you had singlehandedly pushed it away. Maybe I was right in the first place, it was better to push it away, to forget the people you loved and let them live in peace. Maybe it was best for all of us if I just walked away again. Maybe it was best, but could I do it?

My phone ringing again pulled me away from my selfish thoughts and I jumped up to grab it from where I had abandoned it on the bed. I sighed heavily as I saw Maria's cell number flash across the screen, I had been diligently avoiding her completely for days on end now. I flipped open the phone and let my finger hover over the _'end' _button. It was time to choose between what I had here or what I had worked so hard to make for myself in New York. It was now or never and I sighed as I pushed the button slowly...

* * *

_**A/N: Don't shoot! This was just a filler chapter that I added in and I had to end it like that. The idea for Faye walking came through a movie that I love called "I am Sam" As always a review garners a sneak peek.  
Besos. **_


	21. Beautiful Liar

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an unhealthy obsession with fanfictions and Kellmett.**_

* * *

_**Maria POV**_

_**Saturday**_

"Do you think he'll be awake?" Nettie asked as she grabbed the luggage off of the carousel and pulled the handle out to roll it behind her.

"Well, if he isn't he will be." I sneered. I held the phone to my ear as James helped Victoria get her baggage from the baggage claim.

I waited until Vicky had her bags securely in her hand before I started walking towards the car rental place, but stopped dead when the ringing quieted and I heard a breath on the other side of the receiver.

"Maria?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Hey baby." I cooed as I snapped and motioned for James to go attain us a car. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I'm glad you called actually. Look, Maria we really need to..."

"Good ,because we just landed in Amarillo, we're getting a car and I'll see you in about an hour. Love you, Bye."

I didn't wait for him to answer as I hung up the phone and then turned it off. I tapped my foot impatiently as James smoothed talked the woman at the rental desk. I knew there was a reason we kept him around. Lucy was moaning and groaning about her back hurting from the ride down here and Victoria was ignoring everyone as she checked her makeup in one of the windows beside her. The nanny James and Vicky had hired was hanging behind, the kid was hanging in some kind of contraption around her arm and he was asleep. It seemed that the nanny was far better with him than Victoria or James were, seeing as how he rarely cried anymore.

"Ladies, I have just worked my voodoo magic and gotten us a suburban for this great trek to the middle of nowhere." James said as he sidled up between Nettie and I and threw his arms around our shoulders. Nettie batted her eyelashes in his direction and he winked almost inconspicuously as I rolled my eyes. Those two had been at it for years now and even James' marriage wouldn't slow either of them down.

"Well, let's get going then." Victoria snapped as she handed James her luggage again and headed out the front door.

The rest of us trudged behind slowly as we made our way to a big black sport utility vehicle that stood out in the parking lot full of economy cars. Luckily for us when we got inside we found out it had G.P.S. installed. There was no way we would be able to find our way to that podunk town without some kind of help and knowing James he wouldn't want to stop anywhere to ask directions. I ignored Victoria's glares as I slid into the passenger seat beside James and settled in for the long ride.

* * *

**_A/N: Let's see how many different ways to off Maria you can come up with. The person with the most creative can have an extra long sneak peek of the extra long next chapter. Review and win!  
Besos_**.


	22. Heaven Forbid

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a love for all things Cullen. **_

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Sunday**_

I was waiting on the old porch swing out front when I saw the headlights pull into the long driveway. I ran my hands over my face and through my hair again as I stood up and straightened my jacket out. It had taken her double the time to get here and I had been sitting there anxiously ever since I got her phone call. The headlights blinded me as the car pulled up onto the gravel a few yards away. I closed my eyes against the lights until I heard the sound of a car door opening and then shutting again and feet against the pavement. I made my way over to the stairs on the porch just as Maria launched herself at me.

"Jasper." She sighed as I instinctively reached out to grab her as her tanned skin met mine. "I've missed you so much, you have no idea how hard it was for me to be without you."

Her lips were on mine before I could react and her hands grasped around my neck tightly. I heard more car doors opening and closing as I tried to pry her away from me. She pouted slightly when I finally forced her away but it quickly turned into a smile when the door behind me opened.

"Jasper, what's going on here?" I heard my mother ask from behind me.

"I don't know mom." I said quietly as I turned my head to look at her. My dad stood behind her, eyeing Maria. "What is going on Maria?"

Her smile grew as I met her gaze, her dark eyes glinting mischievously. "I wanted it to be a surprise..."

"What to be a surprise?" I asked through nearly gritted teeth.

"Well, I talked to our wedding planner and she's getting us married here!" She squealed.

I felt my mouth open. Maria had talked about hating this town, why would she suddenly want to get married here? Unfortunately she was about to answer my unasked question. "That's not the best part though."

"What's the best part then?" My mom asked in what sounded like a polite voice but could only slightly mar her irritation, anger and loathing.

"We don't have to wait. We're getting married in three days!"

I could almost hear my mom's jaw drop as my dad grabbed onto her arm, holding her back, and I literally stopped breathing. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. She hadn't told me, I was supposed to tell her that I couldn't marry her, that I was in love with someone else.

"Maria...we need to talk." I finally growled. "Now."

"Sure." She smiled and I saw the looming figures of Maria's best friends standing behind her. I gently grabbed her elbow as I led her past my parents, into the house, and into the parlor, shutting the doors behind us.

"Maria..."

"Jasper, isn't this great? We're finally getting married. And you get to do it here like you had thought about." Maria laughed gently as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her long hair brushing past my arms.

"No Maria, you didn't even tell me..."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She sulked. " I thought you would like it. I thought I was doing a good thing."

Her lips trembled as she blinked rapidly and I immediately felt sorry for making her cry. I had done enough of that for a lifetime in the past week and even though I was about to break her heart, I couldn't stand to see her cry.

"No, it's okay Maria. It's just... I wish you would have told me because I've been thinking..." I took a deep breath as I prepared to do the one thing I should have done a long time ago. Something that shouldn't be this hard. "And I can't marry you Maria."

Maria's eyes widened as she took a step back from me. Her eyes were completely filled with tears now and she was trying arduously not to let them spill over.

"What?" She croaked.

"Look, it's just, we want different things Maria. I want a family and you want...a business partner. I thought that maybe after we got married you would change your mind, that you would decide that you were ready for all of that with me but..."

"You can't do this." She shrieked suddenly.

"I can...I am. I'm sorry Maria, but it's over." I said as I stood up straighter and then turned around to leave the room.

I didn't dare to turn around and look at her as I let my feet carry me toward the door. Toward Alice. My hand reached out to turn the handle as I tried to think of what I would say to her in my head. How I would explain everything and apologize for being an asshole this time. It would be hard, but I was determined. I wouldn't take no for an answer and I would keep trying until the day I died if I had to. I couldn't wait to get to her and make her love me again, but before I could I heard Maria's voice punctured my reverie.

"Jasper wait..." Her voice was small and I sighed as I stopped with the door half open and turned to look at her. "You can leave if you want. I understand that I've been a horrible person to you, and I'm sorry I just...I thought you should know before you go that, I'm pregnant."

Slowly the room began to spin as I stared blankly ahead of me. Surely I hadn't heard her right. She couldn't be pregnant. There was no way. She was the epitome of responsible when it came to making sure I was careful. She told me that she was on the depo shot, that she couldn't get pregnant, but she was always scared for that one percent chance. No, this couldn't be possible. It couldn't be happening...not again.

"How?" I asked when I had finally found my voice.

"I don't know." Maria wept as she opened her purse and pulled out a ziplock bag filled with little white and blue sticks. "I'm sorry Jasper. I'm so sorry."

I didn't move from where I sat as I stared at what she held in her hand. I didn't need to get up to know they would all read positive. I didn't want to believe her, I wanted to walk away and never look back. But as if the ridiculous amounts of tests she held in her hand wasn't enough, then her tears were a catalyst to my belief. Maria never cried. She hadn't even shed a tear at her own mother's funeral last year, saying that she couldn't cry for something she didn't feel for. I fell swiftly down to the floor, landing with a hard thump as I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't...no, I _wouldn't_ deprive another child of a father. I had already done that once and there was no way I would do it again, and despite the fact that I felt nothing for her, compared to what I felt for Alice, I couldn't do that to Maria. It felt like a piece of myself had been ripped to shreds already. Alice hated me, Faye didn't want anything to do with me, maybe it was best for all of us if I just went ahead with the wedding. Maria could love me, she could obviously give me what I wanted, and eventually, I could love her too. I looked up to see Maria peering out the front window, sniffling as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Would it really be so hard to be with Maria? Or to love this baby like I loved Faye? Could it possibly be that difficult to forget about Alice and go on living? Three simple words was all it would take to pull me away from any life I might have had here. Could I really utter the words that would forever rend my heart and leave it crippled?

"Let's get married." I choked out suddenly and Maria turned as a brilliant smile lit up her face.

The truth was that I couldn't. I would never love Maria like I love Alice, I could never give my heart over to another, I never would. Faye would always be my little girl and no child could ever take her place. But I would love this baby that Maria and I had made, to the best of my abilities. I would be there every step of the way and maybe eventually I could go on living like I had been before I knew what waited for me back at home. It was a vain hope, but it was hope nevertheless. It was all I had right now. And what was that saying? If you can't be with the one you love...

"I love you." Maria muttered as she placed herself in my lap and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Alice POV**_

_**Sunday**_

I was sick of people looking at me the way they were. Their sidelong glances and their hushed voices. The way my family would suddenly stop talking whenever I walked into a room. I wasn't made of glass and I didn't appreciate them acting like I was. It was like they were waiting for me to slip back to how I had been the first time he had left. Not eating, or talking, or sleeping. It had been a nightmare, and yet, I had survived it.

I was stronger now than I was then and yet they still were waiting for me to crumble. To fall apart at the seams. They were waiting for hell to freeze over. I was determined not to let this get to me. Yes, I had cried over him, but my tears were dried up now as I threw myself into getting Maria Torres and her mystery fiancé's wedding thrown together in my allotted time. It was easy to forget about him when I was ordering the cakes or making a list of acceptable songs for the D.J. It was easy to ignore the longing I felt in the pit of my stomach whenever I thought of him when I could immerse my mind in the Victorian style decorations that I had worked so hard to find. I was determined to survive this, and I was going to.

I was more than worried about Faye though. She had begged and pleaded with me to let her see him. I was adamant about her not being anywhere near him for fear of her getting hurt worse. But slowly the life seemed to drain out of my beautiful daughter. Her giggles became few and far between and the enigmatic sparkle in her eyes became less pronounced by the day. She missed him, that much was easy to tell. She missed him like I did.

At night when I would finally allow myself to slow down, to stop thinking about wedding preparations and let my guard down, I would feel her crawl into bed with me. Her little hands would wrap tightly around whatever body part she was closest to and she would hold on for dear life. It scared me to say the least, but it also pissed me off more than I thought humanly possible. He had only been here for a week, _one week_, and yet he had managed to hurt my baby like he had hurt me. When I would feel her tiny hands clasp onto my neck, or arm, or hand, I would want nothing more than to hurt him again. To tell him off more than I had, or to break his nose instead of just busting his lip. But no amount of pain that I caused him would ever help us. I knew that.

I also knew that no matter what, I would always love him. Telling myself not to love him was like telling a fish to stop needing water. It was painful, stupid, and impossible and it would only end up hurting more in the end. So instead, I focused on other things, telling myself I would figure it out when I needed to. That I would fix things when I could. For now, I just had to wait until that time came.

So I ignored everything inside of me as I drove to meet Maria Torres for lunch on Sunday afternoon. She had called and asked me if I could bring everything with me so she and her fiancé could go over it. In truth I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep, but I had to stay strong, I had to fight this, for Faye...for myself.

I precariously balanced all six of the binders that enclosed the Torres wedding information as I made my way into Hal's diner trying to watch my feet and hold the tower of books at the same time. Which is probably why I didn't notice Jasper until I had run into him. I looked up to apologize before it caught in my throat.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Mary! There you are!" Maria said from behind Jasper as she made our way over to where I was now kneeling on the floor, trying to gather her things and hide the way my heart was beating in my chest. "So I see you've met my fiancé."

I looked up to see who she was pointing to and it felt my heart stopped cold as I saw her eyes locked on Jasper, whose eyes were locked on me.

"Mary?" He whispered.

"This is your fiancé?" I asked as I stood up slowly, ignoring him and abandoning the pile of books. Maria nodded her head, a smile on her face. Jasper's face was a sullen mask, his blue eyes trained on mine. I shook my head slowly, trying to ignore the hollow feeling that had suddenly taken residence in the pit of my stomach. Trying to push down the bile that had risen up in my throat at the sight of his hand clasped tightly in Maria's. I had known he was getting engaged. I had expected him to leave again anyway. But seeing her in front of me made it real, and agonizingly painful.

Her long shiny black hair was partly pulled back, exposing most of her tanned face. She was tall, like Rosalie, and she could easily rest her head on Jasper's shoulder. She was beautiful and she was marrying the love of my life. I wanted to hate her, I wanted to push her off a cliff, but I couldn't. Not really. The way she looked at Jasper was enough to convince me that it was real. That she loved him and that soon they would be completing each other's lives.

"Is something wrong Mary?" She asked quietly, breaking me out of my reverie.

"I can't..." I swallowed hard against the tears that were threatening to expose themself. I had done so well and I wasn't going to ruin it now. Especially not when he was right in front of me. "I can't do your wedding Maria."

"What?" She cried. "I paid you and..."

"And everything is ready anyway." I told her as I kept my eyes staring into her dark orbs, away from the man who stood beside her.

"Why? Why can't you do it?" She demanded, stomping her foot.

"I have a...a conflict of interest." I stated as my eyes flickered to Jasper.

"Oh. Really? And what would that be?" Maria sneered.

"Her name's Faye."

Before they could stop me I turned on my heel and left. It was easier this time, to leave...knowing that he wasn't alone. It was easier to push my feet forward, to propel myself away from him, when I thought about the way Maria looked at him. It was easier to let go of him when I knew he was getting something he deserved and wanted. and something that I couldn't give him. Love, friendship, and a life in New York. It was easier to walk away from him, that much was true, but it still hurt more than anything in the world. As I reached my house and pulled into the driveway, I couldn't help but let one tear escape from my eye. I had to be strong, for Faye. I had to be strong, but I needed help. So with shaky hands I pulled my cell from the dark depths of my purse and dialed the one number I had promised myself I wouldn't dial. Calling the one person I had swore I wouldn't run to this time.

"Alice?" His deep voice reverberated through the phone. Hopeful.

"Hey Paul." I barely let my voice rise, worried that it might fail me.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently and I could hear the jingle of keys on his end of the phone.

"I need you..." I waited with bated breath as my knight in shining armor deliberated on the other end of the phone. I didn't deserve him, but I still needed him to rescue me.

"I'm on my way."

_**A/N: Congratulations to the winners of the 'contest' last chapter. Reading all of them made me laugh hysterically. Once again, Review for a sneak peek.  
Besos. **_


	23. In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning

_**A/N: I'm putting a shameless plug in for the new story I put on my profile. It's called "Southern Hospitality" and it's co-written with my best friend, The Almighty Wee One. Go check it out!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

_In the wee small hours of the morning  
While the whole wide world is fast asleep  
You lie awake and think about the girl  
And never ever think of counting sheep_

_When your lonely heart has learned its lesson  
You'd be hers if only she would call  
In the wee small hours of the morning  
That's the time you miss her most of all  
-Frank Sinatra-_

_**Alice POV**_

_**Monday**_

It was easier this way, I told myself. Easier to go to Paul when I needed someone, than to burden my already busy friends. The friends who loved Jasper just as much, if not more than, they loved me. I couldn't put a rift in between them, I wouldn't. I knew my friends loved me, but I didn't want them to hate Jasper. It was the last thing I wanted. So I found solace in Paul, we talked into the wee small hours of the morning before finally we fell asleep side by side on the couch, his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders, as if trying to hold the broken pieces into place. It felt good to have someone else hold me together for awhile instead of trying to do that, and everything else, by myself.

So as I woke up this morning to the sound of Faye giggling, It felt like I had slipped into some parallel universe where things went the way they should. Where children always had what they needed, and love was _always _enough. I smiled as I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Faye sat at the table, an unbelievably large stack of pancakes in front of her, as Paul stood with his back to me at the stove.

"Look Mommy. Paul made breakfast." Faye smiled lightly as she used her fork to dig into her too large mound of flapjacks.

"Don't get used to it." I chuckled as Paul turned to place another piled high plate on the table and gestured for me to sit.

Faye delicately used her napkin to wipe the syrup off her mouth as she looked between Paul and I, her lips twitching. It was then that I noticed that she was dressed to a t, wearing a denim skirt and green sweater. Her legs were adorned with green, pink, and blue tights and she wore her favorite cowboy boots. Her usually unruly blonde hair had been brushed, combed and plaited in the way that only Paul could.

"You got her ready?" I asked quietly.

"You were sleeping so soundly, we didn't want to wake you." Paul explained as he sat down across from me with his own plate. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah...yeah it's fine, I just didn't think you'd be able to put together an outfit like that..."

Paul's mouth opened in a perfect 'o' shape, his eyebrows raised as he looked clutched a hand to his chest. Faye giggled quietly into her orange juice.

"I'm hurt..." He sniffed. "You think you are the only one in Fritch with a fashion sense?"

"No, I don't think that...I know it." I mumbled as I took a bite of what I now knew were banana pancakes.

"I'm offended, and appalled and..."

"I picked it out mommy." Faye said as she drained her cup, smiling mischievously in Paul's direction.

"Hey. You said you wouldn't rat me out..."

"You tried to get her to lie to me?" I asked as I tried to make my voice sound angry while I fought back the smile that was trying to expose itself on my face.

"Of course I did. I've been corrupting her since she could talk." He laughed as he waved his fork dismissively.

"It didn't work." Faye pointed out as she stood up and haphazardly carried her plate to the sink.

"Ready to go Princess?" I heard my sister ask from the living room and Faye bounded over, kissing me quickly before grabbing her backpack and running out of the room.

I finished what I could of my pancakes before I started cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Paul helped, although I knew he had to be to work sooner or later. I saw him open his mouth every once in a while as though there was something he wanted to say, but he would close it again before words had left him.

"Paul. Spit it out already." I laughed as I started the dishwasher and then turned around to face him. He looked mildly embarrassed but recovered quickly.

"You might not like that...you just cleaned up in here."

"Shut up. You know what I meant." I said lightly.

"Well, I was thinking and... Alice, I know what happened between you and Jasper. It was horrible._ He_ was horrible. You don't deserve that and neither does Faye. I know that I'm just your friend. You're shoulder to cry on. I know that. But I also know that I'm madly in love with you. I love everything about you, and I want to be with you. You don't have to love me Alice, I'm not asking you to and I know that you might not ever be able to. I just want you to know that no matter what I'm here.

"I know that right now you're hurting and that you probably hate the idea of ever being with anyone again. But, I'm _not_ Jasper. I would never hurt you, intentionally or otherwise, and I would never break a promise. What I'm really trying to get at is that... well it was just an idea...but I thought maybe that..."

"Paul..."

"Well, I think if you got away from the situation for a while. If you looked at it from a different perspective so to speak, then maybe you might have a change of heart. Or not... I just think maybe you should think about it."

"And where would I even go?" I asked quietly.

"With me. My family has a ranch in Arizona. Jacob's been there, it's nice, you would love it. So would Faye. There wouldn't be any reminders of _him_ and you'd have space to clear your head."

I bit my lip in thought. The offer was tempting enough. It was hard just being in Fritch, thinking about how it _used_ to be, or how I _wanted_ it to be. But could I actually leave? Could I uproot my daughter and move her hundreds of miles away just so I could get away from him?

"Look, you don't have to answer now. I just wanted the offer to be out there. I have to go to work now, but...will you promise me you'll at least think about it?"

Paul leaned his head down so that his head was level with mine and his deep brown eyes bore into me. I couldn't not look at him and I couldn't not promise him.

"I promise I'll think about it." I mumbled.

"Good." He smiled before kissing me lightly on the forehead. "I'll see you after work."

I watched as he disappeared out the front door before quickly grabbing a sheet of paper off of Faye's coloring table and a pink crayon. I had promised him I would think about it and that was exactly what I was going to do. Think and make a list, and decide what my daughter's and my futures would hold.

_**A/N: I adore Paul alot. Tell me you don't...really. So, I have a question for all you dear, wonderful, readers. How much longer do you want this story to be? I can either draw it out longer or get to the point. Which would you prefer? As always, review for a sneak peek, and go check out the other story.  
Besos. **_


	24. Something I Can Never Have

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...or Grey's anatomy, although, in my head the two co-exist harmoniously. **_

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Monday**_

I went through the motions. Eating, sleeping, answering direct questions, but I felt like an empty, hollow robot. It was like there was a void that had burrowed itself inside of me and I could do nothing to escape it. Maria was more than happy. She was ecstatic. She was so buoyant and jovial that she barely seemed to notice my new found melancholy. If she did notice, she didn't care. Her friends and her took over my mother's house, finalizing the wedding plans. My parents disappeared into the background and my sister, not so subtly, moved out to stay with her in-laws.

Most of my time was spent with James. He wasn't bad company, seeing as he rarely ever spoke to me anyway, so I didn't have to answer unwanted questions, and I could let my mind wander. It often did too. My phone was always on me as I hoped and prayed silently that Alice would call, that she would realize I didn't want this, that she would give me some incentive to break Maria's heart. I felt like a monster for even thinking it, knowing full well that Alice had no intention of calling me. I should be content with what I had, with what I had been given. I should have taken it in stride and moved on with my life, but no matter what I did I couldn't bring myself to let go.

I was doing everything in my power to avoid talking to Maria. Knowing that anytime I did the bile would rise up in my throat and my stomach would turn hot and knot up. This wasn't right. I should be happy that I was getting married, that we were expecting a baby, but instead all I felt was cold and distant. I had actually insisted that Maria take another pregnancy test with me there. I had to know for myself. She hadn't been happy about that but had agreed nonetheless. I just had to know, for certain, that I was doing the right thing. That while I was losing everything I wanted, I wasn't doing it for nothing. When the test was positive, I gritted my teeth and went along with it. I knew it was a good idea to stay with her. If not for me, than for the baby that would soon be coming into this world. Every time I saw Victoria and James' baby, being cuddled by the nanny or being neglected in the portable swing, my heart broke. I couldn't let that happen to my own flesh and blood. I wouldn't. So I endured everything Maria dished out. When she insisted I cut my hair, I did it. When she demanded that I invite Edward and my brother-in-law to be in the wedding so that the numbers would be even, I did it. And when she told me to drive to Amarillo and pick up the tuxes, again, I did it. Anything to keep her out of my hair and off of my back. For now.

I drove to Amarillo by myself, actually enjoying the silence that the hour long car ride offered as opposed to what waited for me at home. The thought of that sent cold, painful shivers down my spine. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life like this. I didn't want my child to grow up in a home where his or her father couldn't stand their mother. But what other choice did I have? Maria wasn't stupid. That's something I had loved about her when our relationship had first started. She knew the kind of music I listened to. She knew classic literature and she enjoyed art. I also loved how cunning she could be. She knew how to play dirty and she wasn't scared to lose friends in the process. She was the complete opposite of Alice. They were two different people entirely. And that made me realize that if I were to leave Maria, I would never see my child again. She wanted all of me or nothing at all.

I was so busy trying to decipher everything going on in my head, everything I had been trying to sort through since my fight with Alice, that I didn't notice that my check engine light had switched on. My car died suddenly and I groaned in frustration as I tried again and again to start it. I gave up after a few more fruitless attempts and banged my clenched fist down on the steering column. I knew I should have listened to Mr. Molina during shop class. Why I hadn't, I'd never know. I guess because I always had my dad or Rosalie there to fix my car _for _me. Some man I was.

I grabbed my cell phone from out of the cup holder in the middle console and slid it in my pocket, making sure I still had my wallet in there as well, before locking up and starting the trek into town. I walked slowly, making my way to the mechanic's on main street that had stood there since before I was born. I glanced at my watch and hoped that they would still be open, or at least someone would still be there.

I didn't need to worry however as I got closer and saw that the lights were still shining brightly, casting shadows on the almost dark streets. I shoved my hands down further into the depths of my coat and tried desperately to keep them warm as I walked the last few steps to the front door. The warmth flowed through me as soon as I stepped in. I breathed in deep, inhaling the scent that always resided in these kinds of places. I had always loved it, although I had never quite been able to decipher just what it was. The bell above the door chimed, indicating my arrival and I walked in further to stand at the counter for some assistance. I drummed my fingers against the hard, plastic coated counter, my impatience getting the best of me. I was just about to yell when suddenly the door to the garage swung open, and I wished that I had just gotten my dad to fix the car instead of coming here.

"What do you want?" Paul snarled as he wiped his hands on an oil stained cloth.

"What do people come to mechanics for?" I retorted as I clenched my fists together in my pocket.

We stared at each other in silence. Each gauging the other's tolerance for the other. I growled quietly before turning around to leave.

"Yeah, go ahead. Leave. It's what you do best. Or so I've heard." He snapped and I turned my head to see him smirking. That was enough for me. I turned back around and marched closer as Paul vaulted himself over the counter with one hand and landed a few steps away from me.

"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"I don't do I?" Paul questioned, stepping forward.

"No. I left because my parents . . . "

"Fuck off." He spat, interrupting me. "You _left_ because of them. You didn't _come back_ because of yourself. Do you have any idea what kind of damage you did when you left? What you left behind other than Faye?"

"Look, I know how much I hurt Alice, you don't have to tell me . . . "

"I'm not talking about that you dip shit. Although, you have _no_ idea how much you hurt her."

"What are you talking about then?" I growled impatiently.

"I'm talking about the fact that Edward and Bella broke up for two years because Bella was so heart broken that you left. I'm talking about how Rosalie was never the same when you disappeared. She had no trust in guys at all and it took forever to get her to date. From what I've heard you would have thought you were dating all three of those girls from the damage your departure inflicted upon them. And don't even get me started on what you did to your parents with your 'I'm too busy to call' routine."

"Shut the hell up." I took a step closer to him, my shoulders tensing, readying myself for the fight.

"No. It's about time someone told you the truth. You aren't the prodigal son. You don't deserve to be loved like these people love you. You aren't worth a shit in my eyes, and I sure as hell can't see why anyone else gives a damn about you, you're a deadbeat dad."

"Go die." I breathed into his face.

"After you." He laughed humorlessly.

I shook my head. He wasn't worth it. I had to remind myself that. He was just the pathetic little puppy that trailed after Alice. He didn't mean _anything_ and I couldn't let him get to me. I turned away from him. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I had to keep the upper hand.

"So what is your problem anyway?" He asked just as I had taken a step toward the door again. "Is it the fact that Alice hates you? Or is it the fact that she might be able to love someone else?"

His tone left no doubt that he was indicating himself. I felt the anger and guilt bubble up inside of me at the same time that I felt the bile rise into the back of my throat. She couldn't love him, she had said she didn't. She had told me that she didn't love him. That she couldn't love anyone but me. I had to believe that she had been telling me the truth. I had to believe it for myself, no matter how pointless it was.

"Alice will _never_ love you." I hissed through clenched teeth, although the words were meant as more of a reassurance to me than they were directed at him.

"Don't you think I know that man?" Paul growled as he took yet another step closer to me. "Don't you think I've known that for years now? She's always been caught up on you. She always will be. She _still_ is now, even after all you've done to her . ." "

His words stunned me and involuntarily my shoulders relaxed. If even just a little bit. Paul kept going.

"I _cannot_ understand it. You leave her hurt, alone, and broken and yet the minute you show up it's like it never happened. It's like just being around you makes everything better. And then she finds out you're getting married and I think 'maybe she'll finally see him for what he really is.' And for the most part she acts like she doesn't care anymore. She's stopped talking about you, she acts like she's fine, like she's Alice again . . . but I catch her staring. Just staring. And that's when I know that she's thinking about you. Dreaming. Hoping. It's always you."

I didn't know what to say as I stood there staring at him. My brain was in overdrive trying to piece together everything he had said and then run it through again. Scared it would miss something. Of course I loved Alice, even when I hadn't wanted to. Even when everything had been seemingly 'perfect' in my life, I still felt like part of myself was missing. I had always known Alice was that entity. That missing piece. Ever since I had first laid eyes on her in the cafeteria. We may have been young but I had taken one look at her and never looked away. But Paul was right, I had done far too much damage. She shouldn't love me. She should hate my guts. She should want me hurt, or dead, or at the least gone. So why then did she still love me? I wanted it so badly, but I didn't deserve it. Not one little bit.

"But that won't matter soon enough anyway." Paul continued, interrupting my thoughts. My head snapped up at his dismissive tone and I immediately became infuriated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, seeing that he too was angry for some reason.

"Because you're getting married, dumb ass." He smirked as he raised his eyebrows, daring me to object. I opened my mouth to do so but he was already one step ahead of me. "And besides that, I invited Alice to live with me . . . In Arizona."

"And she said yes?" I was slightly dumbfounded. Alice couldn't leave. She just couldn't.

"Not yet." Paul said as he raised an eyebrow and finally took a step away from me. Turning around to head back behind the counter. "But she will."

"How can you be so sure?" I yelled as he reached the door that led back to the garage.

"Because there is nothing _**good**_ left for her here anyway. Besides, I _always_ get what I want." And with that, he disappeared through the doors.

I stood there for longer than I should have. His last words replaying through my head. The first part sounded so familiar, but I couldn't for the life of me place it. The second part, however, made me hate him that much more. He was treating Alice as if she were a game. A prize to be won. She was anything but, but if anyone were going to 'win' her, I was going to make damn sure it wasn't him.

* * *

_**A/N: Just out of curiosity or my sick sense of humor, How many people would track me down to hurt me if I didn't end this happily? (insert creepy music here) As always dear readers, review for a sneak peek. (if you don't want one, let me know.)  
Besos.**_


	25. So I Thought

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_We say to those who are in love,  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young.  
I know that's true because so long I was,  
So in love with you.  
So I thought.  
Flyleaf_

_**Alice POV**_

_**Tuesday**_

"_Mommy, I don't want to." _My daughter was whining as she watched me pull things from my closet and set them on my bed. We had been having this discussion for over an hour and despite the fact that neither of us was making headway, it continued on.

"Sweetie, I _know_ that. But it won't be for long. Just until Mommy can make sense of everything. Just until..."

"Just until Daddy leaves again." She spat bitterly before turning on her tiny heel and marching out of the room.

I had been hesitant at first to take up Paul's offer, it seemed a little fickle or flighty. But really when I thought about it more and more, and my list of pros and cons grew longer and longer, it seemed it really was the best thing to do. For all of us. I had been expecting my mother to be upset. Or my friends to not understand why I felt I needed to do this. I had been expecting all of that, but what I hadn't expected was my daughter's downright temper tantrum. Never before had Faye _ever _pitched a fit. My friends envied the way she would keep her cool when things didn't go her way. Especially considering the fact that Gracie had learned to yell "Stranger Danger" at the same time she learned how to throw a tizzy. After almost being arrested for kidnapping at the local Target in Amarillo, Emmett swore he would never take her anywhere with toys ever again. It lasted a week.

"Faye Marie Brandon." I yelled as I put down the clothes in my hand and followed her footsteps to her room, where I knew she'd be.

I reached the door just in time to have her slam it in my face.

"Go away." She yelled through the solid oak in her little voice. I could hear the tears in it and my already weak resolve began to crumble even more.

"Faye please..." I pleaded in earnest now as I rested my forehead against the door. "You aren't supposed to act like this for at least another eight years, if not longer..."

I heard a quiet chuckling behind me and I spun quickly around to see Emmett standing there, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched me beg my daughter to unlock her door. I rolled my eyes and he smiled as he held his arms open for me. I gratefully took up residence in them as he wrapped me in one of his world renowned bear hugs.

"I didn't expect to see you..." I sighed quietly into his shirt. I hadn't expected to see any of my friends actually. Bella and Edward had understood my need to get away for awhile and thus were okay enough to let me go without a fight. Rosalie on the other hand had been utterly pissed the moment the words even left my mouth. Now that I think about it, her and Faye's reactions were much the same. I'd have to have a talk with that woman, after I invested in some bullet proof, sound proof glass and put myself behind it that is.

"Why not? Can't a guy come visit two of his favorite women?" He chuckled loudly and his eyes danced to Faye's bedroom door. I could hear the shuffle of her little feet and yet still she refused to come out.

"Don't let Rose hear you saying that. I'm sure she's already got me pegged as a backstabbing, blasphemous best friend who leaves the first chance she gets."

"Aw, now Al. Don't be like that. Rose loves you. She's just worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"Plus it doesn't help anything that she just keeps getting more pregnant each day." He joked as he mussed my hair playfully. "You do remember the nightmare before Ethan right?"

It was a constant joke between Emmett and I about how horrible Rose had gotten in her last trimester with her son. There wasn't a living soul in Fritch that didn't get told off for driving too slow, looking at her the wrong way, or my personal favorite: breathing too loudly.

"And you've gotten off easy this time, you don't live with her and you don't see her every day..." Emmett said as a look of pure terror crossed his face. I laughed at his expression and he let go of me, glaring.

"I'm sorry Em. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it and then I'll take her off your hands for awhile." I promised as I looked back at Faye's door.

Emmett wrapped a massive arm around my shoulders, having to bend down slightly to do so before looking straight into my eyes and smiling broadly. I felt immediately at ease with him. The way only Emmett could make me feel. Maybe it was because he had no past with me or with Jasper. Maybe it was because he was blunt and honest and said exactly what was on his mind. Or maybe it was because I felt safe with him around. Whatever it was, I was glad for it.

"You go on," He nodded his head toward my door. "I'll handle this one."

I nodded and turned away from his embrace, watching over my shoulder as he tentatively knocked on the door and it opened a crack before he squeezed himself in through the inhumanly possible gap. I laughed quietly as I entered my room before going back to packing. I sighed heavily as I realized just how much I had left to do before our plane left tomorrow. I had thought about waiting, about staying around a little bit longer, but just the thought of what was happening tomorrow made my stomach churn. I still couldn't believe I had singlehandedly planned the love of my life's wedding, to another woman. It was irony at it's best.

I tried to ignore the icy feeling that filled me up whenever I thought about Maria and Jasper. I tried as hard as I could to _not_ picture the way she looked at him, or how she clasped his hand in hers. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to forget it. Unfortunately, packing was one of those things that only kept my hands busy and left my mind free to wander aimlessly. And it often ended up running straight back to the place I was trying to keep it from going to. I was so busy avoiding the inevitable that I didn't even notice how low on space I was until my suitcase was overflowing. I groaned as I looked back towards the closet, trying to gauge how many bags it would take to carry all of it's contents. I knew I would never have enough. For a few seconds I considered asking Rosalie to borrow some of her luggage, but thought better when I remembered what Emmett had said about her raging pregnancy hormones. If I had learned anything at all from my dad it would have to be to leave irritable grizzlies alone or suffer the consequences. Knowing Rose was out of the question, I turned to my other options.

I didn't really think twice as I slipped on my pink and white trainers and floated out of my door. I quickly peeked into Faye's room, covering my mouth with my hand to quiet my laughter, when I saw that Emmett was now adorning a pink feather boa and enormous white sun hat. He was teetering precariously on the edge of one of her little chairs, a tiny tea cup in his massive hand. I shook my head and snuck away, knowing he would be stuck like that for hours. I might feel sorry for him except for the fact that he laughed at Rosalie the last time it happened to her. It's true what they say about karma.

Laughing, I made my way out to my car, noting the lightly falling snow and hoping that it wouldn't mess with the plane ride tomorrow. Or maybe I was hoping that it would. My mind wouldn't let me decide. I once again tried to ignore my issues as I drove down the streets of Fritch that would lead me to Edward and Bella's house. I blared the music, hoping to drown out my thoughts in time to the beat. I was so busy trying to forget that I forgot to remember. I pulled up in front of Bella and Edwards house and was already up the walkway when I heard the one thing I had been trying to avoid. The one thing that would set my teeth on edge, my stomach in knots, and my heart a fluttering at the same time. I froze in mid-step, contemplating whether I should make a run for it or stick to my destination. I calculated in my mind the number of steps it would take for me to run back to my car. It couldn't be more than twenty. Maybe I still had a chance. I was staring at my feet, willing them to move. To get me away from here, but they were blatantly refusing. It was as if my senses were heightened as I stood there. I was abnormally aware of everything going on. The way the snow flakes were melting as they hit the sidewalk by my feet. The sound of my heart drumming it's bass behind my ears. The feel of my hot tears trying to force their way up to the cold surface. The way his voice sounded even as it was muffled by the screen door. I wanted to run, as fast as I could. I wanted to, but I couldn't. So I did what anyone in my situation would have done. I eavesdropped.

"Bella, I know that. I know I messed up but you have no idea how much this is killing me." Jasper sighed, and it didn't sound relaxed, or frustrated. It sounded pained.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Edward asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was.

"Tell her what? That I'm madly in love with her? That the world, my world, revolves around everything she does. That if I could have my way I'd be with her for eternity..."

"_Yes_." Bella said in earnest.

"I can't."

I felt like all of my French toast that Paul had made us for breakfast this morning was going to make a reappearance. Was I that much of a masochist that I was going to stand here and listen to him go on and on about his love for another woman? Did I really want my wounds to bleed any more than they had? The answer was no, I didn't want that. But I also couldn't stop listening. Just the soft lull of his voice. The way his accent would sometimes peek through, especially when the word had a vowel in it. The way he would breathe in deeply before he said anything. It was hard to believe as I stood outside the door like a peeping tom, that he wasn't the same Jasper who had left me five years ago. It was hard to believe that he had even left at all. That he had fallen in love with someone else.

"Jasper, Alice will understand. She loves you too." Suddenly it felt like all of my breath had been knocked out of me. I wrapped one of my arms protectively around my middle. He couldn't love me still. How could he? He was getting married tomorrow. Getting married to someone else. Someone else that wasn't me.

"Does she Bella? Because look at what I've done to her. Look at how much I've fucked up. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was supposed to be marrying her tomorrow..." I tried hard to keep the tears that were welling up in my eyes from falling. He loved me? After all this time, after everything I had done. After everything _he_ had done. He loved me.

"Why are you still going through with this?" Edward asked quietly but I could hear the frustration, the anger, in his voice and I had the mental picture of him with his finger pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because..." Jasper hesitated and I could hear him swallow even from where I stood. It almost sounded like he might be sick. I felt like I might be sick. "Because Maria's pregnant. I can't leave her. No matter how much I want to."

"Because you'd feel guilty?" Bella questioned and I felt my heart pound even harder against my rib cage.

"No. It's just...I can't do that to another child. I can't hurt another innocent human being the way I hurt Faye. And Faye was lucky. She had all of you. Despite what I did she still turned out to be a wonderful, beautiful, loving child. But I can't leave a baby alone with Maria. I won't do it. I've seen the way Victoria and James treat Conner. A dog doesn't even deserve to be treated like that." The disgust in Jasper's voice was evident as he spat out Victoria and James' names. "And Maria. She's worse than Victoria would ever be. No matter how much I _don't_ want to go through with this, I can't hurt a baby like that."

"So sue for custody." Edward stated simply. Of course he would spout that out. His father was a prominent lawyer in Texas. It would make sense that the first thing he thought about was legal action. And although I knew this, I could still feel the hope bubbling up in me.

"I can't...I mean, I've thought about it. And it seems like a simple solution. It really does. But you guys don't know her like I do. She will stop at nothing. And I mean nothing..."

Bella gasped as the significance of Jasper's words set in. I felt my own stomach roll and twist as I too grasped just what Maria would do. It was something my own father had wanted me to do when he found out about Faye. Something I would never, ever think of in a million years. Of course Jasper wouldn't let that happen. He was too kind of a soul and it was ingrained in his morals. It was then that everything came crashing down on me. I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped my lips. The talking ended abruptly and I heard the sound of chairs moving as they stood up. The front door opened and Jasper stepped out onto the porch. Freezing when he caught sight of me. I couldn't do this. Not know.

I turned around and started back to my car. Not knowing if he would try and stop me. Hoping he wouldn't and wishing he would. I gasped as I felt his warm hand wrap around my elbow, forcefully halting me in my feeble attempt at escape. His grasp was firm, yet gentle as he spun me around to look at him. I made the mistake of letting my eyes meet the depths of his and I couldn't look away. The snowflakes were sticking to my eyelashes, hiding the moisture that was sure to be there, and for that I was grateful.

"Alice, please." He pleaded as his warm breath fanned across my face.

When he said it like that, I couldn't look away. I couldn't pull away. I couldn't run. When he said it like that, I didn't want to.

"No Jasper." It wasn't so much of a statement as it was me begging for him to not do this. To not make _me_ do this. I knew what I had to do, what needed to be done. For him. For me for his unborn child. I just didn't know if I could do it.

"I..."

"Don't do this." I hissed as I set my jaw and tried to pull my arm away from his grasp. He wouldn't let go.

"Why won't you just talk to me?" The desperation in his voice was almost maddening and for a split second, I wanted to hold him again. To tell him the truth. That I still loved him too, no matter what.

"There's nothing to talk about." I finally whispered after that moment had passed. I let my eyes fall downward, away from his tortured blue orbs.

"We have everything to talk about Alice..."

"No." I said simply as I let myself look into his eyes one last time. They were tortured and pained and I could see that his heart was breaking, just as mine already had. It killed me to have to do this, but what other choice did I have? He was trapped, and I couldn't let him lose a piece of himself. Faye would be okay without him eventually, and sooner or later he would realize that he was okay without us too.

"Please Ali? Do you want me to beg? I'll do it right here, right now if you'll just listen." He let go of my arm, and bent down to his knees in front of me. I might have laughed in any other situation. Even while on bended knees he was eye level with me. "Please?"

The words that I wanted to say were on the tip of my tongue. The words that would lead me back to his arms, back into his life, and back into his heart. They were right there and I wanted to say them so badly that it hurt.

"No Jazz. It's over." I choked out.

I didn't wait to hear what he would say as I took off running and flung myself into my car, slamming the locks down behind me. I had to keep the tears in. I had to be strong until I got home. This was for the best, and maybe someday, I'd be able to forgive myself.

* * *

_**A/N: That was hard to write. Thanks to everyone who warned me that they would track me down if I should end this badly...I'll keep it in mind. -shifty eyes- As always, review for a sneak peek.  
Besos.**_


	26. When You're Around

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. It's been a chaotic weekend. Thanks to my super awesomer Beta Girl AshleyBatmanner. Thanks for reading through this despite your whorish professors attempts to make your life horrible. I owe you.  
This chapter is dedicated to shinigamivc who gave me the idea for the title. **_

_**Make sure to read the authors note at the bottom!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**_

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Wednesday**_

"No, no, no! Not there you idiot. I _said_ in the foyer. Does this look like the foyer to you? Or do you not know what a foyer is? Let me explain, it's the thing that you first walk into when you enter this god forsaken house." I rolled my eyes as I made my way downstairs, the wedding was in two hours and Maria was on the loose. Saying she was on a rampage would be putting it mildly.

I reached the landing to see a very frightened looking teenage boy holding a very large, overly fluffy book that I could only assume was for the guests to sign.

"I'll take that." I said gently and the boy all but threw it in my hands before sprinting back out the front door. I shook my head as I turned to set the book on the table that had been set up and decorated in the foyer. It was pretty and I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably as I looked at it. It had Alice's touch to it. This whole wedding did. How she had managed to throw something so beautiful together in less than two weeks was beyond me, but somehow she had done it.

_"Of course she did"_ I rebuked myself. _"Everything Alice does is beautiful."_ I sighed wistfully and turned to head into the kitchen. My family was no where to be found and I figured that would be the last place Maria would ever go. Maria hated cooking almost as much as she hated children.

I could hear Maria's voice reverberating through the house and from what I could tell she had somehow slipped upstairs. I didn't bother to ponder how she was getting around so quickly as I dived into the kitchen before she could find me and rain a torrent down upon me. That was definitely something I couldn't take right now. I quickly stole away into the kitchen, noting it was empty, and sat down at the table in the breakfast nook.

I ran a hand through my hair as I sat back against the seat. I had no idea how I was going to get through the lifetime I was pledging to my fiancé. Let alone the next three hours. It was already beginning to feel like hell on Earth. I tried to remember back to what I had been thinking when I proposed to Maria, but I came up blank. It was like I hadn't been thinking. In fact, that was probably the truth. I had tried so hard not to think about things when I was in New York. Living for the moment. Forgetting about things I didn't think I _wanted_ to remember. Only looking back now did I realize how entirely stupid I had been.

"Hey Loser." My head snapped up as I saw Rosalie standing in front of me, two bottles of soda in her hand. Her smile was wide but I could tell that it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey Rosalie." I mumbled as I let my eyes drift to the floor.

She sighed as she tentatively set herself down in the chair beside me and handed me one of the pops.

"Hiding out from your old ball and chain?" She muttered and I looked up to see her trying her best to keep a smile on her face.

"You could say that."

The atmosphere was different than what it usually was between the two of us. It was tense and heavy. Rosalie was sitting straight and tall in her chair as she unscrewed the lid and took a long gulp.

"Don't tell Emmett I'm drinking this." She said with a sidelong glance in my direction. "He'd kill me. But I figured I would need something to get through the next three hours alive."

I nodded in ascent as I opened my own bottle and drank greedily. She had a valid point after all. Rosalie turned to me, her bottom lip clenched between her teeth, her violet eyes calculating. I didn't ask what she wanted, I'd find out soon enough.

"Okay. Cut the shit Whitlock." She commanded. "Tell me, why are you still going through with this damned wedding?"

"Rosalie..."

"And don't give me any of that 'I love her' bull. Because we _all_ know that ain't true." She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as if she were daring me to object, although she knew I wouldn't.

"You're right. I don't love her. I love Alice, I've always loved Alice. But what am I supposed to do? Alice hates me, my own daughter doesn't want anything to do with me, and..."

"What?" Rosalie interrupted me. "Why would you say that Faye doesn't want anything to do with you? Of course she does, you're her father."

"She walked here Rose. She walked to my house to tell me that I didn't mean anything to her. She said I wasn't her dad, that I was just a stranger."

"Jasper. She's five. Albeit an incredibly intelligent five year old with a smart mouth, but the fact of the matter is, she's still five. She's still a baby. If I had a dollar for every time Gracie told me or Emmett she hated us, or that she wished Auntie Alice or Bella were her mommy instead of me, I'd be able to hire a nanny...full time." Rosalie laughed.

"So you don't think she hates me?" I asked as I felt my heart suddenly jump back to life from whatever dormant state it had been in.

"Of course not. And neither does Alice."

"No, she does." I sighed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm so sure I'm _almost _deodorant." I grumbled.

"You may think that. But you didn't see her Jazz. After you left she was like, a pit of hopeless despair. Faye was the only one who could make her smile. And I mean _really_ smile. When you came back it was like we had Alice back. Our Alice. The girl who locked everyone out of school for an entire day, or staged a water gun fight that rivaled the civil war for her history project. The girl who was madly and completely in love with you Jasper Whitlock, and still is."

I was speechless. This wasn't Rosalie Hale. It couldn't be. The girl was the epitome of the word 'snarky' and sarcasm was her forte, surely my best friend hadn't turned soft on me.

"So why can't you just, tell the bitch what for and leave now?" Rosalie whispered, breaking my reverie. As she effectively proved to me that my friend was definitely in there still. Somewhere.

"She's pregnant." I murmured.

"No."

"I know..."

"No. I was saying she _isn't_ pregnant." Rosalie said as she took another swig of her drink.

"Yes she is. I was with her when she took the test."

"Jasper, first of all. I'm pregnant. I've been like this three times. Maria, isn't pregnant." she shook her head of blonde curls as she looked me straight in the eye, her tone serious. "Second of all, those tests aren't always accurate. And besides, I've heard they sell fake ones online. They always turn out positive."

Rosalie stood up and tossed her now empty bottle into the trash can beside the door. Straightening her dress out she headed back toward the hallway without a glance back in my direction. It wouldn't have mattered if she had, I was too busy contemplating what she had said.

If Alice didn't hate me, then why had she said it was over? And I knew Maria had sunk to some pretty dangerous lows before, but faking a pregnancy to keep me? Would she really be that evil?

"Hey baby." I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes, refusing to look at the woman in front of me.

"Why aren't you in your tux?" I felt her hand slap my shoulder and I resisted the urge to tell her off.

"Sorry honey. I'll get right on it." I said in monotone as I stood up and left the kitchen, my eyes not once meeting hers. I needed time to think, and I couldn't do that with the source of my conflict standing right in front of me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Alice POV**_

"You ready?" Paul asked as he walked in the front door.

"Yeah, almost, just gotta coax Faye out from wherever she's hiding and get these bags out to the car."

"I'll take the bags for you..."

"Actually. I'm the last person Faye wants to see right now. So how about, I take the bags and you grab the child."

"Sure" Paul laughed as he headed up the stairs.

"She was in the back of her closet the last time I was in there but she might have migrated under her bed." I called as I picked up some suitcases off the top of our pile and headed out the door with them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Jasper POV**_

The tux was uncomfortable. The shirt was stiff and it scratched at my neck making it itchy. The tie was too tight and the cufflinks were incredibly too big. The cummerbund wasn't sitting right and the boutonniere pin was sticking into my skin. My hair, which had already begun to grow out despite my cutting it only two days ago, would not cooperate at all. I was antsy and in a bad mood, to say the least. Rosalie's words kept rerunning themselves through my head and I was powerless to stop them.

Suddenly, this didn't feel like such a noble thing to do. It felt ignorant and ridiculous. I couldn't marry someone I didn't love. I wanted the rest of my life to be shared with someone I loved and who loved me back. And I knew who that person was. The problem was, she wasn't the woman I would be waiting for at the end of that aisle.

I glanced nervously down at my watch as I slipped out of my bedroom and tried to walk, unnoticed, down the hallway to where Maria had set up camp. I knew she had made James sit outside the door to keep me away, but I also knew he had given up thirty minutes ago and went to look for some champagne. Or whatever else he could find that would put him out of his misery for a few hours. The nanny had been spared for the day as Carlisle and Esme had seen Conner and fallen in love with him immediately. I didn't even know if Victoria knew who had her son or not. And I was almost positive that she didn't care. I reached the door undetected and saw that it was open a crack. Glancing up and down the hallway and seeing that the coast was clear I sidled up to the door and peeked inside.

Maria stood on top of a small stool in front of a long mirror. Nettie was behind her fixing the train on the dress and Victoria was fixing the veil atop her head. She was in fact, beautiful, but she didn't do to me what Alice always had. She didn't hold my heart and I knew she never would. It wasn't fair to her or me to marry her when I knew that I could never love her like I should. Like a husband should. It would be cruel.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Lucy asked from where she sat on the bed, a thick magazine open in her lap.

"You mean I have to tell him?" Maria laughed. "I don't know when do you think is a good time to tell him that I have no job?"

"After the honeymoon. Definitely after the honeymoon." Nettie supplied.

"Yeah, a few blissful days in Cancun is just what I need." Maria sighed longingly.

"So are you planning on trying to get pregnant while you're in Cancun?"

My felt my jaw drop as I stared at Maria. She looked at Lucy as though she had sprouted another head and then directed Victoria to hand her something from the desk.

"Luce, we've been _over_ this." Maria snapped as she took a tube of lipstick from her friend and opened it. "I can't _get_ pregnant."

"But you told..."

"I know I told Jasper that you half-wit. You think he would have stayed any other way? God Lucy, you really need to grow a brain in that pretty little head of yours. Looks can't get you by on everything." Maria rolled her eyes and Victoria snickered. I felt the anger boil up inside of me.

"But why..." Lucy started again, ignoring the ribbing from her friends.

"I got my tubes tied Luce. When I was twenty."

"I wish I would have thought of that." Victoria said wistfully.

"Me too. God I hate this." Nettie growled. "And peeing on all those sticks for you was not my idea of fun. You owe me."

I couldn't take it anymore as my hand connected with the wood of the door, resounding with an deafening crack. All four girls jumped and Lucy and Nettie let out trilling screams. Maria's eyes widened as she took me in through the reflection of the mirror. Nettie and Victoria were speechless, their mouths slightly agape. And Lucy, as always, was clueless.

"Oh. It's just you Jasper. You scared me." Lucy laughed as she picked herself up from off the floor, straightening out her bridesmaid dress.

"You lying bitch." I snarled as I took three steps into the room.

"Jasper, wait. I can...I can explain."

"You can explain how you lied to me? How you made me think you were pregnant with my child, knowing full well that you can't even have kids?"

"It's not like that. It's..."

"It' s _just_ like that Maria." I yelled. "Wedding's off. Get out of my house."

I turned on my heel as I loosed my tie, and left the room. I could hear Maria chasing after me, her dress swishing as she ran in her too high, high heels. I chuckled darkly as I reached the steps and took them two at a time. I knew she was behind me and a part of me wished she would fall down them head first. I didn't stop as I hung a quick right and headed down the hallway toward the backyard where the guests were all assembled. I knew I had to do this. And I decided the best way was like a band-aid. Just rip it off quickly before the pain could set in. I was fuming as I flung open the screen door and ran through the porch to where I could see heads slowly turning in my direction. I was angry as I stomped past James who was slumping in a chair towards the back of the yard, a bottle of amber liquid clutched tightly in his hand, his shirt already untucked.

"Jasper wait" Maria called and I stopped halfway up the aisle, turning back to look at her. "Please, don't do this."

She ran out in the yard, her fists clutching on to tufts of white dress, holding it up to avoid tripping over it. Shame.

"Don't do what Maria? Tell everyone that the wedding's off? That's it over? Or tell everyone here what a lying, evil, conniving whore you are? That you lied to me about carrying my _baby_ so that I'd marry you? Cause I'm sure your guests would _love_ to hear about that."

"Jasper baby." She cooed as she plastered a smile on her face and walked closer to me. "You really should stop trying to make jokes."

"If I were joking I wouldn't be telling you to fuck off, would I?" I growled as I turned around again.

"Jasper you can't do this." Maria wailed and I ignored her as I continued walking. "You son of a bitch turn around"

I felt something hard hit my head, hard, and I turned around slowly to see Maria with her dress still held up. One shoe on and one shoe laying at my feet. Rosalie was already out in the aisle, Emmett's hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her in place. By the look in her eyes that wouldn't be for very much longer.

"You can't just leave me on our wedding day." Maria snarled and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch as I realized that was exactly what I was doing. I didn't even dignify that with a response as I once again turned to head out of the gate in the back. "Where are you going to go Jasper? Back to that skank? The slut you knocked up in High School? Oh yeah, because what _I_ did was _so_ bad, at least I didn't actually have a child that no one wanted."

I froze with one foot in the air and clenched my fists tightly to my sides. I may be pissed but I wasn't going to punch my ex-fiancé. I could almost hear Maria's silent victory dance as she knew what she had said had finally affected me. But I was one step ahead.

"Yes, actually, I am going back to _Alice_. Before you can fuck up my life any more than you already have. I was an idiot. I see that now, but I'll be damned if I let you mess this up for me again. I'm going to go and try to win back the love of my life and it sure as hell isn't you."

"You'd better be quick man." Emmett said sullenly from where he held tight onto his snarling wife. "Alice left this morning for the airport in Amarillo. Her flight leaves at two."

"She's going?" I asked in disbelief and my heart sunk.

"Well what else was she supposed to do? You were getting married." Emmett said but this time, I couldn't help but notice the lack of hostility in his eyes. He looked less like he wanted to kill me, which was a start.

"Shit." I groaned as I felt my feeling of elation seep down.

I looked up to see a smirk on Maria's face. She thought she had won. Little did she know this round was far from over.

"Emmett? Let me borrow your car." He looked startled for a minute before finally letting go of Rosalie with one hand and reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key chain and tossing it to me. I caught it and took off running full hilt to the pasture behind our house where all the cars had been parked this morning. I reached the back gate and stopped, looking over my shoulder and smiling broadly at Maria.

"Let her go Emmett." I yelled.

"Are you insane?" He called back and I nodded my head as I watched him relent and let go of his wife.

If there was one thing I would always remember about Rosalie it was the time she had beaten the crap out of Tyler Crowley for looking up her skirt. I would never want to be against Rosalie and her right hook. I probably should have felt bad as I watched my best friend charge, but I couldn't. Not now, probably not ever.

"How about I show you what we do to people like you around here." I heard Rosalie scream as I barreled towards the car I knew was Rosalie and Emmett's. I had just slid into the driver's seat as Rose's fist connected with Maria's face and I could have sworn that even from forty feet away, I could see a tooth fly through the air. I didn't wait to see the rest as I sped off through the grass and onto the main road, Edward had his camera phone out, I could watch it later. I was on a mission now and according to the clock, I only had twenty minutes to stop Alice from leaving and taking the pieces of me with her. I pushed the throttle closer down to the floor, coaxing the red explorer to it's max. I had to make it. I couldn't lose her. Not again. And if I made it, I would do whatever it took to get her back.

* * *

_**A/N: What a waste of a perfectly good wedding dress. -sigh- Dare I say it? Poor Maria.  
There is a new poll up on my profile. Please, please, please go vote and help me out because some of you said you wanted a prequel to this, while others have expressed interest in an entirely different story. Voting would help me out tremendously and the sooner you vote, the sooner I write it. right? Review for your sneak peek!!  
Besos!**_


	27. Hand In Hand

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to AshleyBatmanner. Because without her help and encouragement, I wouldn't have gotten past the first chapter.**_

_**Please See Bottom For An Important Authors Note Concerning The Fate Of This Story.**_

**_Disclaimer: I just write it, you review. I don't own it, so you can't sue._**

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Wednesday**_

"Get out of my way Corolla before I _move_ you out of my way." I roared as I rode the Toyota's bumper into the airport exit lane. I was running low on time, and I had to get there, nothing would stop me. Especially not a dinged and scratched car from 1989.

Giving up my tirade I swerved onto the shoulder and ignored the grating of the stop skids as I passed the jalopy. I could see the angry driver yelling at me from out of the corner of my eye but I didn't turn to look at him as I slipped into the lane right in front of him and sped as fast as I could toward the airport. I could see planes taking off every once in awhile and I hoped and prayed with everything I had that one of those wasn't Alice and Faye's. I was so intent on getting to my destination that I had ran more than my fair share of red lights and stop signs, said every curse word known to man, woman and child, and gone way over the speed limit. I didn't even care that I was breaking my own rule about never speeding again. This was a dire emergency and speeding was the only thing that could save me now. I pulled up to the airport and swore under loudly as I looked at the three signs hanging high above the road with arrows pointing in each direction. It was only then that I realized I had no idea which terminal Alice was leaving from. I considered calling Rosalie but realized the flaw in that plan when I noticed I didn't have a cell phone. Sighing, I played 'skunk in a barnyard' in my head before switching on my blinker and taking the road that led to Terminal 'C'.

I slammed on the brakes as I reached the unloading curb and turned it off, grabbing the keys out of the ignition and quickly flinging myself from the car. The valet desk stood under an alcove close to the door and I tossed my keys at one of the boys who stood there yelling 'park it wherever' as I ran in through the automatic doors. The arrivals and departures board for American Airlines was waiting as I skidded to a stop in front of the check -in desk. My eyes quickly searched it, looking for the flight to Phoenix and silently pleading that I hadn't missed it.

My eyes widened as I read down the board and finally located flight 287 from Amarillo to Phoenix and I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding when I saw that I was in the right terminal, just the wrong side. I ignored the curious glances and scornful glares as I pushed past the meandering bodies and broke out into a full run. I wove around people, glancing at the numbers on each sign indicating the gate, searching for the one I needed and speeding up when I saw it only a few feet away from me.

I reached the entrance and stopped short, knowing I'd have to have a boarding pass to get past security. I sprinted back to the desk and begrudgingly took my place in the back of the line, bouncing on the heels of my feet in anxiety. The tall girl in front of me with long black hair turned around and smiled sheepishly at me as if in apology for the hold up in the line. I nodded my head and continued to bob up and down as the line inched it's way forward. I was so busy watching the clock and chewing on my tongue to keep from going insane as each second ticked past, that I didn't even notice it was my turn until the bored looking stewardess got my attention.

"Sir? Sir? How can I help you?" She asked in her nasally voice.

"I need to get a ticket on flight 287 from Amarillo to..."

"Sorry sir we are completely sold out of seats on that flight. I can get you on the next one that leaves in..."

"No." I said, louder than necessary. The girl raised her eyebrow but continued to click away on her computer.

"The next one leaves at four o'clock this evening and arrives in Phoenix at..."

"Listen." I commanded and she dragged her head lazily to look at me. "The love of my life is getting on that flight and I need to get past security to stop her before she leaves and takes my five year old daughter with her. If you have a heart you'll find a way to get me on to that plane." My chest was heaving as I engaged in the stare down with her.

"Sir, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to call security." She said dryly. "Now, as I've told you before, we have no seats left on that plane but I would be more than happy to put you on the next one."

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"I'm not deaf sir." She sighed.

"Obviously. But that doesn't mean you aren't stupid." I snapped before I could stop myself.

The girl shook her head and bent her neck to look around me before laconically calling the next person up to line. I rubbed a hand down my face as I turned around to look at the screen that stood above the security door. In two minutes, I would be too late. She would be on the plane and on her way to a new life. Without me.

"Fuck." I muttered as I kicked the trash can beside me, scuffing up the patent leather of my dress shoes.

"Excuse me." I heard a quiet voice murmur and I whipped my head around quickly to see the same tall, raven haired girl that had stood in line in front of me standing there, a small smile on her lips as she watched me watch her.

"What?" I sighed sharply.

"I couldn't help but overhear you a while ago and , well...I think I might be able to help you."

I didn't have time to answer as she reached in her big brown purse and pulled out not one, but two boarding passes and her smile grew even more pronounced.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Alice POV**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sorry for the delay, it seems with the snow that has begun to fall has started to accumulate and now we are just waiting for the..."

"You've got to be kidding me." Paul groaned as he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling of the airport terminal.

Faye had long since fallen asleep in the seat between us, as we waited for the boarding of our plane to begin. I brushed some of the hair gently away from my daughter's face as I bit my lip, trying to hold back the flood of emotions that were imploring to be let loose.

Faye had put up a good fight. Kicking, screaming, biting. I never knew she had it in her and I had almost just told Paul to forget it. But then I had remembered the sound of his voice yesterday. The way his voice had broken when he talked about his unborn child and what might happen if he were to leave. I had known then and there that this was the only way. I couldn't hurt him and sacrificing myself seemed like the best way to protect him. Faye was young, she was resilient, she'd be fine.

"Hey." Paul's soothing voice snapped me back to attention and I looked up to meet his dark eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded absently and threw a smile in his direction. It seemed to appease him enough and he turned his attention back to the book he had in his hands. I let my hand rest on Faye's forehead and turned my head to look out the window that looked out over the tarmac. The snow was falling lightly but steadily and the foolish, masochistic part of me wondered if it was snowing in Fritch, on his wedding. Why Maria had wanted an outdoor wedding in the middle of January, I would never know, but I had done what a good wedding planner should and went along with it.

The sound of my phone ringing and buzzing from the pocket of my coat made me jump and I quickly pulled it out before it disturbed any of the other people that sat beside us. We were all smashed together like sardines as we waited for the all clear to board and I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate the sound of Buckcherry's 'Crazy Bitch' blaring from in the midst of them. I flipped it open quickly and put it to my ear, lowering my voice to barely above a whisper.

"Rose?" I asked, unsure as to whether it was really her or Emmett borrowing her phone. I was sure I wouldn't hear from her for months considering how mad she was at me.

"Alice... Oh thank God I caught you. Listen..." I could barely make out her voice over the static and I stood up, trying to maneuver my way closer to the widow, hoping that I could get better service there.

"Rose, I can't hear you. Can you speak up?" I said a little louder this time.

"Jasper...Maria...Teeth...Eating applesauce... Edward recorded it...Alice don't... Wedding didn't...He's on...there"

"I can't understand a word you're saying." I said in earnest as I turned around in a circle, trying, futilely to hear over the static in my receiver. I groaned as I heard the tell tale beeping on my phone that signaled the call had been lost.

"Boarding for flight 287 will now begin. First class passengers, the elderly, those passengers traveling with children or anyone requiring assistance may now join the line and we will begin loading." I turned and saw Paul stand, lifting Faye into his arms and hoisting up all three of our carry-on bags onto his shoulders. I stuffed my phone back down into my pocket quickly and started to make my way back to him.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked as I finally reached his side and held my hands out for Faye. "It's okay, I got her."

"It was Rose, and you can't carry everything Paul." I scolded and he smirked but otherwise ignored me. I shook my head and walked behind Paul as he carried a heavily asleep Faye to where the line had begun to form. Thankfully this flight wasn't that long, I loved kids, but I didn't know if I could handle being with this many, for that long, on a tiny airplane. We joined the back of the line and I stood behind Paul, my ticket clutched in my hand, mulling over what Rosalie had been trying to convey to me. For all I know she had been telling me to have a nice life and never speak to her again. I wouldn't put it past her and her crazy pregnant hormones. She was a force to be reckoned with and I would hate to feel the blunt of her anger.

"Alice? Alice are you okay?" Paul once again snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to smile up at him as the line inched further.

"Fine. I just couldn't hear what Rose was saying is all." I replied truthfully.

"Well, you can call her when we get to Arizona." Paul smiled as he shifted Faye around in his arms.

I couldn't help but notice how natural he looked while holding her, but my stomach twisted as I realized she would never look just right in his arms. Her pale skin stood out against the dark russet tone of his. She would never _be_ his daughter. Not that she would ever want to. She had proven that fact today. I sighed as I once again turned my head away from Paul, trying to hide the emotions that I was feeling. I felt like a horrible mother, by dragging Faye away from everything she knew and loved. It was essentially the exact same thing my parents had done to me when they forced me to move to Fritch in the first place. But something good had come of that hadn't it?

"Mommy?" Faye sat up in Paul's arms, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked for me. Her voice was thick with sleep and I could tell that she was disoriented.

"I'm here baby." I said as I pushed my way up to them and held my arms out to her. She gracefully fell into them and I caught her swiftly as she laid her head on my shoulder.

She fingered the hair at the nape of my neck and swung her legs back and forth gently. She seemed so calm and collected. Unlike the little girl I had had to physically hold down just to get her buckled into her booster seat to come here. I felt her warm little lips place a sweet kiss on my cheek and I felt the grin grow on my face.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I asked quietly so only she could hear.

"No." She whispered. "But I will. You should always forgive people you love because sometimes they make mistakes."

For a second it felt like I couldn't breathe as her words sunk in. She was such an intelligent child but never before had she ever said something that hit so close to my heart.

"But what if they hurt you so much that you don't want to forgive them?" I pondered, knowing it was more for me than for her.

"Maybe they did what they did because they were trying to do what was best. Maybe they hurt you out of love. Or maybe they just made a mistake." She pulled back to look at me and smiled as she used her tiny little hands to hold each side of my face. To keep me from looking away like she knew I would. "Forgive and Forget Mommy."

My heart melted as I looked at my daughter. The beautiful little creature Jasper and I had made in nothing but pure, unadulterate love. Sure we were young, but I had known in my heart that I would never want anyone but him. He was my everything. All this time I had thought that Faye was the tie that bound us together. She was the thing that kept him near to my heart and in my mind. But as I stared at my blonde haired, amber eyed child, I knew I had been wrong. She wasn't _making _me _keep_ Jasper. She was _giving _me Jasper. She was the catalyst that had kept our love alive and burning inside of me. She had reminded me of just how much I loved him and always would.

Without her, I wouldn't have gone on. I would have given up and holed myself away in my room until I was sure Jasper no longer walked this earth. But with her, I had been able to face the day and somehow, make it through it.

"Forgive and forget" I breathed. It was the one thing I had taught Faye early on. I said it after every fight with Rosalie or Bella. After every mean or harsh word my dad had said to me about my daughter. After Faye's first day of preschool when her best friend had pushed her down in a fit of anger that three year olds often succumbed to. It was the law of the land in our house. Don't dwell on what someone did to hurt you, instead remember how much you love them. It was the reason I had let Jasper back into our lives in the first place...

"Al?... Alice Brandon?" I shook my head and saw Faye smirking at me. Her hands still holding on to my face as I stared blankly ahead. Paul was looking at me questioningly as he held up our carry on bags. I saw the line had begun to move and we were a good three feet away from each other.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said distractedly and walked forward to close the distance. The line was slowly moving when I heard my phone ringing again from my pocket. Faye was slung on that side of my hip, blocking my reach. I shifted her to my other hip and she clung on tightly as I pulled out my phone and glanced at the screen. The number was unfamiliar, not a Texas number, and I wasn't sure if I should answer it or not.

"Who is it Mom?" Faye asked as she too looked down at the screen.

" I don't know." I shook my head and pushed ignore as we moved closer to the ticket podium.

"Why didn't you answer it?" She inquired as she tilted her head to the side and pursed her little pink lips.

"Because I don't know who it was." I said simply. "I always tell you not to talk to strangers. I don't want to be a hypocrite."

She chewed that over as she stared at my face. "Yes, but _you_ are an adult. _I_ am a child. And what if it was an emergency?"

I couldn't argue with that logic and I sighed heavily. "I'll answer it next time."

She seemed to accept my bargain as she rested her head against my shoulder again and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. My phone rang again and Faye's head shot up, a smile on her face as she bounced up and down in my arms.

"Okay, okay." I said dramatically as I pulled it out of where I had returned it to my pocket not five seconds earlier and looked to see that it was the same number. I looked pointedly at Faye as I flipped it open and pushed send, before sticking it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered as I started to move forward to catch up with Paul who was moving ahead in the line without us.

"Please don't hang up." I froze as the voice filled my ear. His voice.

"Jas..."

"Just let me talk okay? You don't have to say anything, I just need to talk to you. And I need to do this before you get on that plane. Alright?" I nodded my head stupidly before realizing that he couldn't see me. He continued on as though he understood I had given him permission. "Alice, I know I fucked up. I know that. I left you. Not only that but I didn't come back. I hurt you more than you ever deserved and you have every right to hate me. Every right. I'm not going to try and take that away from you. I deserve every ounce of abhorrence, every little last bit of loathing, that you have left to give me. But no matter what you do, or what you say, I will _never _stop loving you. You or Faye. You two mean the world to me and I was an idiot to not see that sooner. To not realize how much _I _needed you. I tried so hard to forget you. To forget what I had with you while I was in New York. I wanted to act like we never happened. Like I had never given myself away. I let my brother convince me that I was too good for Fritch, too good for small town life. Too good for you. And that was the most feebleminded thing I have ever done.

"Alice, I have loved you since the moment I saw you that day in the cafeteria. I don't care what anyone says, you had my heart from that day on. I have _never_ loved anyone else but you, no matter how much I tried to delude myself into thinking I did. Coming back here, finding out about Faye, realizing how much of me you still have...it was the best thing that ever happened to me besides meeting you. I know you're about to leave. I understand why you would want to. Paul...he's a great guy, Alice. Probably better for you than I am. I don't think he would ever hurt you intentionally or otherwise. But he can't love you like I do. No one can Ali. I just wanted you to know that. I just had to tell you before you left and took the pieces of my heart with you."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Faye was staring at me, having heard every word. Her eyes were alight and tears were streaming down her flushed little cheeks. I could only imagine that my appearance was much the same. Of course I loved him. I would always love him, that's the whole reason I was doing this. Not for Faye, not for me. For him. So he could be happy.

"Ali? Ali are you there?" I heard his voice on the other end of the line at the same time that Paul turned around to look at me. Confusion written all over his face as he reached the stewardess to realize we weren't behind him anymore.

"Alice?" He asked from where he stood, his eyes probing mine from five feet away.

"I'm here." I said softly into the phone. "Jazz, I..."

I swallowed hard and tried to stop the flow of tears from my eyes. It felt like my already dismantled heart was fighting with itself as half of it tried to glue itself back together again while the other half continued to fall apart. Faye's hand gently wiped away the tears that were sliding down my cheeks.

"Jazz, you're getting married. You're having a baby. As much as I...We..want to. We can't fit into your life anymore. You don't need us to be happy. To be complete. You'll be just fine." The words felt bitter against my tongue. Like acid that I was being forced to swallow. Yet I knew they had to be said.

"No Alice. You're wrong." Jasper said adamantly. "You are my life. Faye is my life. You are the only things that can make me happy. That can make me, me. The two of you, complete me, you fill the void that I've been trying to conceal for years."

"What about Maria?" I said sharply as my heart burned inside of my chest.

"Alice..." His voice was pained and it felt like a hole had developed in my sternum, I clutched Faye tighter to me, hoping she could hold me together. "I deserve that. I was a coward. I didn't tell Maria it was over when I should have. When I realized how much I love you. I didn't tell her that couldn't marry her. It was you that I wanted Alice. It's always been you. I just...was too ignorant to realize it myself. I can...I can understand if you never want to speak to me again Alice. I'll let you go, I just...I had to tell you this. I couldn't let you go not knowing."

"Jazz, I don't know what to say..."

"Alice are you coming?" I looked up to see Paul staring at me. The line had almost all went through the barrier and he was getting impatient. Faye put a finger to her lips, hushing him.

"If you want me to Alice, I'll leave. I'll go back to New York. Hell, I'll go to Alaska if you want me to. I'll do whatever you want Alice but I have to know. I asked you once before and you told me. I want to know again."

"I don't...I don't understand." I muttered.

"Alice come on!" Paul hissed as he came closer to us. "We have to go the plane isn't going to wait for you to get over him."

"Shut up, Paul." Faye snapped before turning to look at me. "Sorry Mommy."

Paul looked stunned for a minute. Faye had never said anything like that before. Especially not to him, he opened his mouth and closed it again.

"If I were there... if I were with you, what would you say to me?" Jasper said quietly, reclaiming my attention.

"What?"

"If I told you I loved you. That I wanted you to be mine. That I would give up my life for you and Faye. If I were there, would you get on the plane?"

My daughter froze in my arms as she looked at my face expectantly. They were waiting for an answer. Faye would know if I were lying, she always did.

"No. I wouldn't get on the plane. I would tell you that I loved you too. That _we_ love you. That we always have. We would stay here... In Fritch. With you." I choked back a sob and Faye hugged me tighter, burying her face in my neck. "But you aren't here Jasper. I can't say any of those things to you. I can't hold you or tell you that I love you..."

"Alice?" His soft, silken voice stopped my harsh flow of words and I could feel my lips quivering and I noticed that my hands were shaking.

"Yes?" I said so quietly I wasn't even sure he had heard me. It was still for a moment, as I waited for his next sentence. It was as if everything between us balanced on the air, ready to fall and crash the moment he spoke. Faye's tears were soaking into my neck and tickling my skin as they ran down under my sweater. She was shaking slightly, with her head pressed against my cheek. I didn't have a free hand to rub her back with so I placed a gentle kiss atop her blonde crown. And then I heard it.

It was as if the world stopped in that second. Like no one else was there but Faye and I as I heard his voice reverberate, not through the speaker on the phone, but from behind me.

"Turn around."

I turned slowly and Faye sat up as we both looked at Jasper. His blue eyes were shining and his hair was a mess. He had the hands pushed down in the pockets of his tuxedo jacket. His tie was undone and hanging loosely around his neck and his crisp white shirt was untucked at the bottom. His face was sullen, but I could see the hope in his eyes as he looked at us standing in front of him. I tried to collect my thoughts. Trying to understand why he was here. Why he wasn't back in Fritch, giving his life to his fiancé. I wanted to ask him, but no words would come.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and his eyes shifted from me to Faye. "I made a lot of mistakes. Too many. I can understand if you don't want me here, but I had to try..."

He looked down to his shoes and cleared his throat. It was so quiet that I could almost hear the splash of his tear on the linoleum floor beneath his feet. Faye squirmed in my arms and reluctantly I loosed my grip on her. She slid easily from my grasp and landed lightly on the floor. She looked up to me, her eyes glistening and her trembling lips pulled up into a lazy grin. Jasper's grin. My grin, the one I hadn't seen in what felt like forever. She gave me hand a squeeze before letting it go to fall to my side.

She walked slowly forward and Jasper looked up in time to see her barrel into his knees. He knelt down and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her cheeks fervently as though this was his first time ever holding his daughter. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck tightly, holding on for dear life it seemed. I felt the sobs wrack my body as I held them in, one hand wrapped around my torso, the other covering my mouth. I wanted to go to them, to hold them both. To be what we should be, but my feet wouldn't move. I couldn't make them move.

"Alice." I turned my head slowly to see Paul standing behind me, his arms were crossed. Our carry-on baggage long forgotten behind him. "You can't do this. Not after what he did to you. Not just once Alice, but twice. He lied to you and then..."

"I know Paul." I snapped, cutting him off. "I know that."

I turned my head back to see Jasper standing up. Faye was encompassed in his arms, her head even with his. Both wore serious expressions on their tear stained faces.

"Please, get Faye and let's go. He'll only hurt you again." Paul pleaded and I felt the hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

I didn't know what to do. My heart was telling me to run to Jasper, to hold him and our daughter and never let go. My mind was telling me to listen to Paul, he was logical, he was right. My feet were rooted to the spot.

"Ali..." Jasper whispered.

I looked up, meeting his blue eyes. Everything was there. Everything I had always needed, always wanted. Everything I thought I could never have again. I didn't know what I was waiting for. What I wanted from him.

"You lied to me." I breathed accusingly. And he nodded his head solemnly. "You hurt me again after you said you wouldn't. You hurt Faye. You..."

I watched as he took three steps forward, Faye attached to his side, and closed the distance between us.

"I did all of that. Every single bit. And I don't deserve you. I'm not sure that I ever have. If you want to go with Paul, then go. I'm not going to stop you." His voice betrayed him and I could see the pain in his eyes. "But I have never, _never_, stopped loving you, Mary Alice."

"Forgive and forget Mommy. Daddy loves you."

That was apparently all the encouragement I needed as I stood up on tiptoe and wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck. I was vaguely aware that Faye had slid herself down to the floor as I captured her father's lips with my own. His lips moved in synch with mine in a special kind of rhythm that only we could have. His tongue brushed across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, granting him entrance as our tongues began to dance with each other. I sighed into his mouth as we pulled apart, gasping for air. He leaned his forehead gently against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. My heart was spluttering as it worked to return to a normal pace.

"I love you." He breathed quietly.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, loud shouts and bangs echoed around us. Startled, I jumped back and looked to see Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, their kids, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper's family and mine standing outside of the glass that surrounded the terminal. Emmett was banging on the glass, as a security guard looked on menacingly. While everyone else was cheering and applauding.

"I'd say they're happy." Jasper laughed as he bent down to lift Faye back into his arms.

"I guess so." I chuckled as I glanced over to them.

"You're really going to do this then?" I turned to see Paul standing there. The dejected look on his face was enough to rip at my recently mended heart.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't?" I asked quietly. "Paul...I...I'm sorry, I just.."

"You love him." He nodded. "I knew that."

He smiled tentatively and nodded his head, Jasper tightened his arm around me as he bent down to kiss the top of my head.

"Paul? Paul Black?" A quiet voice said suddenly from behind us. I turned my head to see a beautiful dark skinned woman step forward. She was biting her bottom lip between her white teeth as she stepped forward to take a closer look.

"Yes?" He asked looking into the woman's deep brown eyes. "Do I know you?"

I watched as the girls face fell. She quickly looked away, recovering her smooth facade and shook her long, silky black hair out behind her.

"I don' t guess you would remember me anyway. It's been quite awhile." She smiled sadly and adjusted the straps of her purse and turned around. She waved tentatively in my direction and started walking toward the exit.

"Leah wait. I didn't get to thank you." Jasper called. I looked up to him in confusion and he smiled my favorite smile as he let go of me briefly to reach into his pocket and pull out a crumpled piece of paper. I looked down to see it was a boarding pass. "Leah was here visiting some family. She's originally from Arizona. She let me use this to get past security."

"It was the least I could do." Leah smiled. "Unrequited love always gets to me."

I saw her gaze flicker back to where Paul was standing, and then back to us. She smiled at me and Faye, muttering a quick 'you're welcome' before setting off again.

"Leah Clearwater?" Paul's voice rang out above the commotion of the airport and she stopped in her tracks, turning again to look at Paul. She nodded her head slowly and a small smile spread across her face.

"You remembered?"

"Of course...I just...wow you look, so..."

"Different? Older?"

"I was going to say beautiful, but those work too." Paul chuckled as he started walking toward her. "I haven't seen you in..."

"4 years, and 37 days..." Leah rolled her eyes. "I've been counting."

"Well I don't know it down to the tee, but...I've missed you."

"You two know each other?" I called and Paul turned to smile at me, his grin lopsided.

"You could say that."

I watched as the two interacted. Paul's glance would shift to me every now and then but mostly, he only had eyes for Leah.

"You two better get out here before they arrest Emmett!" I heard Rosalie yell from the doorway leading out to wear everyone was standing, waiting for us.

"Again?" Faye giggled.

Jasper and I laughed as we walked hand in hand out to our family and friends.

* * *

_**A/N: So that's it...the end. I do have an alternate ending for it. If you want it, let me know in your review.  
ALSO, If I get enough Reviews saying they want it, I'll write an epilogue. So review and let me know. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. So far the Prequel was only ahead by one point and its been fluctuating all day.  
Besos. **_


	28. Forever And Ever

_**A/N: My computer is still on the fritz, Keep your fingers crossed, so I had to rewrite this from memory. I hope it lives up to everyone's standards. To those who asked for the alternate ending, I'm very close to rewriting it from memory too, It was just so good that I'm having a hard time letting go and accepting that I need to write it again. -sigh- This chapter is for Boyd who "became" the voice of Gideon. For you my love I would do absolutely anything. Thanks for helping with the wedding.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...well I own Faye and that should be enough. **_

_**Warning!: If you are allergic to fluffiness, you may want to stop reading now. **_

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Year and a half later**_

"Daddy!" I looked down to see my daughter tugging on my tuxedo pants leg, her lips set into a full blow pout.

"Yes my dear?" I laughed as she held her arms out to me and I lifted her up effortlessly to settle in my arms. Her little purple dress caught a glimmer from the setting sun and sparkled magnificently against my arms.

"When are we going to cut the cake?" She crossed her arms over her chest and titled her head to the side to look at me, as if daring me to object to her request. She knew I couldn't. Alice was right, I really was going to have to work on that more.

"I don't know... Let's go find Mommy and ask shall we?" I asked seriously and she nodded her head vigorously, her curls bouncing against her shoulders. I chuckled as we set off to find my wife.

It felt so good to finally be able to say that. So right. We had worked long and hard on our relationship after that day at the airport. I had apologized profusely for every mistake, every wrong doing, every stupid action, I had ever made. Until finally, Alice told me to shut it. It wasn't apologies she was interested in. I hadn't hesitated on moving back in with my parents as soon as I could, and quit my job, settling back into Fritch as though I had never left. Most everyone welcomed me back with open arms, though I was positive I didn't deserve it.

Jacob had a hard time letting go of the past and what I had done to not only Alice and Faye, but Rosalie and Bella and my mother and sister. I didn't blame him. As far as I was concerned, his scorn was exactly what I deserved. The girls didn't agree with that though and had been trying, however pointless it was, to reconcile the two of us. It was only this morning, when Jake had shown up wearing a groomsmen tux, his hair pulled back into a long plait, that I realized he had at least forgiven me a little.

"There she is." I whispered to Faye as we walked up behind the group of women and babies.

Alice was cooing over Bella's latest addition, Matthew, and holding the youngest McCarty in her arms, as the other women looked on, their voices low as though they were plotting an attack on the world rather than an impending honeymoon.

Esme saw me first, smiling gently as she held ten month old Abby Cullen on her hip. It wasn't long after Maria had been banished from Texas with her cohorts that Nettie and James had been careless with their "relationship" and Victoria walked in on them in the hot tub. Vicky had stormed out of their penthouse apartment and James had run after her, worried more about his reputation in the building, as doting husband and father, than his wife. He just so happened to "fall" down three flights of stairs after conveniently tripping over his towel. The evidence said otherwise. Victoria was now serving at least ten years.

As soon as Carlisle and Esme heard what had happened they insisted on pulling up the legal jargon to get custody of Conner. It hadn't taken much before the baby was safe in their arms. You'd be hard pressed to find a more loved baby than Conner Cullen. That is, until Nettie had delivered a bouncing baby girl and decided she couldn't handle the screaming, or the poop, or motherhood at all. It wasn't hard to see when you looked at them that Laurent, Nettie's husband, had nothing to do with Abby's existence. Carlisle and Esme were great parents, and the love they held for the children they called their own was easy to see.

"Hello Mrs. Whitlock." I announced as Faye and I enveloped Alice in a hug from behind. She turned to me, her smile radiant as she handed Rosalie's daughter, Stella Doreen, back to her mom and turned around to wrap her arms around the two of us.

"Hello to you too Mr. Whitlock." She breathed as I bent down to press my lips to hers.

"_ahem_" We both laughed as we turned to look at Faye who had narrowed her eyes and was shaking her head back and forth. "Remember Daddy..._cake_."

"Oh. Yes." I chortled as I pulled Alice into my side and stepped up to join the circle of Alice's friends. Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and baby. Anthony, as we had begun to call him to avoid confusion with big Edward and Little Edward, was trailing behind him. Bella had insisted upon calling him Anthony after he started talking and walking, realizing just how hard it would be to keep the two Edward's separated. Something about the way she blushed when Esme suggested "Little Edward" made me really _not_ want to stick around for that conversation. Charlotte and Ava were close on their baby brother's heels. Emmett was still on the dance floor with Gracie in his arms as they spun around in circles that were making me dizzy just looking at them. Paul and Leah were sitting at a table close by and I could see the glimmer of her engagement ring as the sun hit that too before disappearing behind the trees. "You're daughter would like to cut the cake now."

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh as she tickled Faye's stomach with her fingers. I couldn't help but admire the way her wedding ring looked now that it was set on her finger, the way it should be. Marking her as mine. "Oh does she? Well, I guess thats means I'm outnumbered doesn't it."

She raised her eyebrows at me as though to show how wrapped around my daughter's finger I really was and I smiled sheepishly at her. She laughed but agreed and we went through the motions of cutting the cake, and stuffing it in each other's faces. Of course, Faye joined in and soon Alice had frosting in her hair, under her ear, and down her dress. I guess that meant I'd have to help her get it off later. Edward and Emmett whooped and hollered this out loud and despite the fact that Alice and I had been intimate for months now, I couldn't help the blush that rushed up into my cheeks. I reminded myself to never tease Bella about her blushing problem again. The father-daughter dance was beautiful as my dad wrapped Alice up in his arms and twirled her around the dance floor. Alice's dad, although warming up to the idea of her marrying me, still hadn't come around yet. Alice was sure he would though. Soon. I joined in with Faye as she stood on my toes and we danced beside her mom and grandpa. There wasn't a dry eye in the house after that and I could have sworn I saw Emmett using Rosalie's handkerchief, although he wouldn't admit to it.

Alice had been adamant about doing things traditionally in our wedding, except for adding Faye in to the mix. And one other little thing. She had sent Rosalie to tell me earlier this morning that instead of dancing with her first, our dance would be later on. She had a gift she wanted to give me.

"Maybe it's a Ferrari." Emmett had sighed wistfully as we all pondered over what she could possibly have gotten me. I didn't want anything other than her and Faye and we had agreed that that was enough. Although there was something I had done on my own that I wanted to give to her. Something that I hoped she wouldn't mind to much.

So after Faye had been settled in with her cake and punch I stood up and directed everyone's attention to me and my lovely family beside me.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming. Edward, Bella, you're speeches were lovely this evening and your words meant so much to both Alice and I." I smiled at my best friends and they nodded in acceptance. "Alice and I agreed early on that we wouldn't exchange gifts. After all, I'm getting the two greatest loves of my life, what else could I ask for. So that's why, I'm asking for mercy as I stand here and give my wife and daughter the one thing I can solidly give them on my own, and hope that they will accept it with open arms." I took a deep breath as I took the microphone in one hand and reached into my inner pocket with the other. Faye had climbed into Alice's lap as they stared at me in confusion. Mary Brandon smiled at me from her place beside Cynthia, as she watched me pull the small stack of papers from my jacket and hand them shakily to Alice. She was the only person besides me who knew what the papers entailed, and she was the one who had helped me accomplish it.

Alice opened them and Faye peeked through her mothers hands as they both read the words that were written there. My wife looked up, her eyes filling with tears as her mouth stood open in a perfect 'O' shape. Faye however, still looked perplexed so I set the mic down and pulled her from her mother's grasp and into mine.

"Do you know what that says?" I asked as I pointed to the papers her mother still held tight in her hands.

"No?" She said honestly as her little brow furrowed.

"It says that if you want, and only if you want, you can be a Whitlock."

"But I am a Whitlock." Faye stated as she pursed her lips and looked toward where my mom and dad were seated. "Right?"

"Yes, of course you are. but..."

"Faye, if mommy signs this, that means that Jasper is legally your daddy. and your name will be Faye Whitlock."

Alice said as she stood up beside me and wrapped her arm tightly around my middle. Faye's confused face faltered and then broke out into a heart warming smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Is that a yes?" I laughed as she settled her face into the crook of my neck.

"Mmm-hmmm."

Our guests broke out into applause as they watched the scene before them, this time I was sure I saw tears streak down Emmett's face and Rosalie and Edward both had their camera phones trained on him as they wiped at their own eyes.

"And now, we can dance." Alice said as she pushed herself into my side and rested her head against me. I nodded and Faye giggled as she let go of me and slid lightly to the ground before going to join her friends where they sat at their own table.

"Doesn't she want to dance with us?" I asked, as I stared after her. The little boy at the table, Bentley, smiled at her with his nearly toothless mouth and I gritted my teeth. I'd have to watch out for that one, considering who his father was.

"No, she was happy to sit out on this one. Besides, she already knows what I'm giving you." Alice said as she towed me toward the dance floor. The tent above us that canopied us in was light enough to see the moon light through and make out a few stars. "It's just like you said you wanted you know." I looked back down to my wife as the music started.

"When we were Juniors, you said you wanted an afternoon wedding in the church where your parents were married, and a nighttime reception outside in your parents yard. You wanted red velvet cake and lilac for one of the colors. If I hadn't already slept with you, I might have thought you were gay."

"Hey..." I protested as I looked down into her amber eyes.

"Kidding..." She laughed. "kind of."

I ignored her jibes as I leaned down to kiss her lips again. It seemed like I had been doing this every chance I got tonight. I just couldn't get enough of her. I didn't think I ever would. I could feel her tremble in my arms as my hand slid down her smooth back. I had groaned when I first caught sight of her walking down the aisle, her dress was a light lilac color. So light that it could be mistaken for white. It was also silk, hugging every one of her perfectly proportioned curves and shimmering with each movement. If I thought that was bad enough, she had turned around to hand her bouquet to Bella and I saw that it had almost no back whatsoever until it reached the top of her hips. I had to quickly fill my mind with thoughts of unpleasant things, lest I decide to forget the ceremony and run her away from the aisle before reverend Webber had even opened his mouth.

"Still think that?" I breathed as I pulled away from her and she pouted at the loss of contact.

"No. I always knew you were a romantic."

"Just when I'm with you." She rolled her eyes and snorted quietly as though remembering something funny. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She said with an air of someone who was trying very hard to hide something.

"What?" I pressed, as I tried to use Faye's signature pouting move.

"Fine." Alice sighed as she played with the flower on my lapel. "It's just at the airport, if you hadn't been so serious about it, I would have cracked up laughing. You do realize you said 'You complete me' right?"

"I did not." I defended myself as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh yes you did. Everyone heard it. I'm surprised Emmett and Edward haven't ragged you for it. I was just waiting for you to say something ridiculously cheesy like, 'You had me at hello' or something..."

I pressed my lips to hers again, trying successfully, to slow her rambling. Alice never rambled. There was something on her mind. I would find out soon enough, if I was patient.

"So...Rose told you that I had a present for you right?" She asked quietly as she pulled away. She waited for my response so finally I nodded. "Well... I... um.. So I know that we haven't talked about this, ever. And I wanted to discuss it with you before...well anyway."

"Spill it Whitlock."

She didn't answer me at first, instead moving her dainty hand from around me and grabbing on to my hand that was wrapped around her waist. She gently peeled my fingers from where they held on to her tightly and then interlaced her fingers through mine from on top of my hand. My palm was free as she silently moved it to rest on her abdomen, her eyes never leaving mine. "I think it's a boy this time."

I felt my mouth hang open in shock and my eyes widen. My breathing was hitched and my hand was stuck on her small tummy.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I just.. I wanted to tell you and Rose said I should but you were so busy with trying to work here and then..." Alice's eyes were panicked as she stared into my eyes. I could see tears starting to form again in the corner of her eyes, and from my peripheral vision I could see Emmett and Edward standing, ready to break in at a moments notice. Or ready to break me in a moment's notice. I was frozen, whether in shock or fear or excitement, I had no idea. It was like the world had frozen and I was powerless to thaw it. One lone tear trickled down the side of Alice's face and her lips trembled. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd be..."

That was all I needed as I bent down and kissed the tear off of her face and evened out my face with her ear. "I'm not happy Ali." I hated having to do this to her. I really did. She breathed in quickly and became rigid in my arms. I pulled back so she could see the smile on my face. "I'm ecstatic."

"You jack ass!" She screeched as her fist collided with my shoulder. I laughed as I forgot the dance and wrapped her up in my arms.

"It's karma for calling me gay. You know, my brother would not be happy if he heard that. He might not be out of the closet yet, but that doesn't mean he's not sensitive." I chuckled as I pulled her tighter to my chest. Trying to meld her into me.

"So you really aren't mad?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mad? Alice, you have made me the happiest man in the world."

"That's good." She smiled. "I didn't want to have to sic Emmett and Edward on you. There's a reason Rose married him you know."

We laughed together as we held each other close underneath the tent as our family and friends eventually started dancing around us. It was perfect and I was in heaven. I knew I didn't deserve this after everything I had done, but I also knew that I never wanted it to end. I had a beautiful, loving wife and a gorgeous, amazing daughter and I was soon going to have another precious baby.

* * *

**_Alice POV_**

**_Seven Months Later_**

"I'm really sorry about your hand Jazzy." I said as I laid back against the hospital bed with Faye asleep by my side. My husband was cradling his now casted arm against his chest like a baby. I had apologized for what felt like forever for accidentally breaking his hand during one of my worse contractions. I honestly didn't know I had it in me.

"It's okay sweetheart. Really." He laughed as he smiled at me gently.

He might keep saying that but it didn't mean it made me feel any better.

"Howdy Ho Neighbors!" The door to my room swung open as Emmett walked in holding a massive arrangement of blue balloons. I rolled my eyes at his greeting. Ever since we had bought the house next to him and Rose he had greeted us like this. More me than Jazz. I was happy though that Emmett and him had finally bonded. Out of all the things they could have bonded over though it had to be DIY. Honestly, I had had to call so many repair men in the last nine months, I felt like they knew my house better than I did. Rose and I had finally put our feet down when they took it upon themselves to 'fix' the dryer after it shrunk my maternity clothes. The burning smell was still strong in the basement and Emmett's eyebrows had only just grown back in. We had banned them from any 'repairing' duties and instead sent them to work on a treehouse for the kids. That was a month ago, and it had yet to be finished.

"Em, shut up and move." Rose laughed as she pushed her way into the room and made her way over to me. She kissed my forehead gently before leaning down to whisper conspiratorily in my ear. "Good work on the hand by the way. Em's bones are too big so I never had a chance at that. Looks like I'll have to take a few hints for next time."

I laughed and then raised my eyebrows at her words. "Next time. Rose are you?"

"God no." She laughed. "But Emmett's going away on business for a month and when he get's back..."

"Oh yes. I do believe that's how both Ethan and Stella were conceived."

She rolled her eyes at me and went over to talk to Jasper as Emmett pounced. The smirk on his face was classic and he had the 'I'm completely innocent from any wrongdoings' look he used.

"What Em?" I sighed

"Oh...nothing." He replied coyly as he inched closer to me.

"Emmett Christopher McCarty!" I hissed. "What do you want?"

"Well, I heard you didn't have any names picked out and..." He replied simply as he sat on the edge of my bed and examined his fingernails.

"No."

"Aw, come on Al! I've been there for you for everything and Rose won't let me name any of our kids."

"Maybe that's because you wanted to name Ethan, Carter." I stated with a pointed look at him. Rose snickered from where she and Jasper sat watching Emmett's pleading.

"I happen to like the name Carter very much." He huffed. "I can't help it that my last name is McCarty and Rose thinks that's stupid..."

"Not think Emmett...know." Rose supplied from Jasper's lap as he buried his face in her back, trying to suppress his laughter.

This had been a constant request from Emmett since he first found out about my pregnancy. He even started leaving behind little post-it notes with name suggestions on them as well as 'Emmett: The Godfather' everywhere he went in our house. Rose finally took to patting him down to find his stash before they came over. He still managed to sneak some in though and I didn't think I wanted to know where he had hid them.

A knock on the door alerted me to more visitors and I was glad for once that Carlisle was a prominent figure in the hospital because I knew my room would be way beyond capacity here in a few minutes. Jasper's mom and dad came in, with Hannah and John following, arguing quietly over something. Gideon, who had flown into town for Christmas, strode gracefully into the room. Bella and Edward came through the door hand in hand, smiles upon their faces as they realized that Emmett was at it again. Paul was close behind them and Leah came in sheepishly, holding a bouquet of yellow roses. The girls and I were trying to convince her she was part of the group but she was still always nervous about being around all of us. My mom and Cynthia showed up as they squeezed into the already crowded room and stood beside the window.

"How'd the delivery go?" Edward asked as he kissed my cheek and smoothed the hair back from Faye's face. He was one of the only people besides Jasper and I to know the secret I had been hiding from the rest of my friends and family for a while now.

"Perfect." I assured him and he nodded in understanding. "We're just waiting on..."

I was cut short as the door opened again and Carlisle rushed in, pulling Esme along behind him as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Did we miss it?" Esme panted as Carlisle kissed the top of her head, laughing.

"No, we were waiting for you." Jasper chuckled as he reached over me and pushed the nurse call button. It was their cue and I hoped they were waiting for it like they said they would be.

The seconds ticked on and I woke Faye up as we waited, my friends getting more antsy with each movement of the second hand. The door opened then and the nurse came in. She parked the bassinet in the space beside my bed. A chorus of Ooh's and Aah's rang out from around me as Edward picked up the baby gently and handed him to me and then motioned to the door.

The nurse pushed the bassinet in and my friends all stared at me in shock as Edward picked up the next bundle of blue and placed him gently in my other arm. Jasper was at my side in an instant and Faye was beaming as she looked down at her twin brothers.

"Twins?" Bella whispered and I nodded with a smile.

"And you didn't tell us?" Rosalie roared though her voice sounded quite hurt. I almost felt bad, although how they didn't notice with just how big I had gotten, I would never know.

"I'm sorry..." I sighed. "But maybe this will make up for it..."

I looked to Jasper who nodded and took the first baby from me, cradling him in his arms and looking out to the rest of our friends.

"I hold in my arms, Brandon Paul Whitlock." Paul's eyes lit up at the sound of our baby's middle name. Emmett looked disheartened and I giggled quietly as I shifted the baby to rest in Faye's arms. I nodded at her once she held on to him and she smiled as she kissed the top of his head.

"And this is my baby brother, Carter Masen Hale Whitlock."

It took a long time for our friends to leave that night. The girls were already planning on visiting the next day when we got out of the hospital and they still didn't want to put the boys down. Finally, Faye had fallen asleep in Carlisle's arms and Esme had offered to let her stay the night at their house. That apparently, was everyone else's cue to leave, whether they were scared they'd be first in line for twin babysitting duty or they were just tired, I didn't know. But as Jasper curled up in the hospital bed beside me and kissed every inch of available skin through my pajamas, I didn't really care.

"I love you." I sighed as he worked his way up my neck and to my jaw line.

"I love you too Alice Whitlock." He whispered into my ear and my whole body shook with the trembles his voice sent down my spine. "Forever."

"Forever and ever." I smiled as I turned my face to his and he captured my lips with his.

* * *

**_A/N: That's it. The end. Fin. Done...Review, and you can have a sneak peek of the first chapter of the prequel to Pieces. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me on this and who loved it enough to review. You really have no idea how much that helped me. _**

**_Thanks to everyone and Please, please please go check out my other story "Southern Hospitality" while you wait for the prequel. It's a good one I promise. Besos._**


	29. Prequel

**Hey everyone! If you're still with me, the first chapter of the prequel is up. It's called, "When You're Gone". Go check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Besos**


	30. Important Authors Note

**_A/N: This is simply a note to let everyone know that as of July 12th 2009, My penname will be changed. I really hate having to do this, but because of certain circumstances beyond my control, I must. _**

**_I will still continue to write, read, and review fanfiction, It will just be under a different name. _**

**_My new penname will be "Sweet Little Bullet" and if you are a Tom Waits fan, you will probably recognize this from his song "A Sweet Little Bullet From a Pretty Blue Gun" and if you aren't a Tom Waits fan or have never listened to his music, I highly suggest it. _**

**_Thank you to everyone and keep an eye out for my new stories. _**

**_Best, _**

**_Staysa aka Sweet Little Bullet._**


	31. Another Important Authors Note

_**Another Important Author's Note.**_

_**I'm up for auction in the Support Stacie Fanfiction Auction. I'm offering a 5,000 word minimum story in the Twilight Fandom. Link is on my profile. If you aren't familiar with the Support Stacie Fanfiction Auction, There's also a link on my profile for that. It's a great cause and I'm ecstatic to be doing all that I can to help out. Come stop by my thread and/or some of the other amazing, brilliant writers who have dedicated themselves to this fandom and to this wonderful cause of helping a wonderful woman. Hope to see you there!**_

_**Best,**_

_**Sweet Little Bullet.**_


	32. Chapter 32

Looking for a Beta.

Hey all! I am finally starting to write again and I have a new Rose/Emmett story that I have written ahead on. I am looking for a beta for it seeing as most of my previous beta's are no long beta'ing (is that even a word?) or have completely left fanfiction altogether. I am terrible with grammar and would like to find someone who notices the little things. If you are interested please PM me asap!


End file.
